


The Immortal's Child

by Lastsyns



Series: The Immortals Child [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Drunkenness, Hand Jobs, Hiding, Hiding in Plain Sight, Kissing, M/M, Medical, Mpreg, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 93,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: The Doctor has been keeping a secret from Jack. Over the years they both walked on alone but maybe this time things could be different. If only The Doctor could be forgiven first.





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor lay on his bed, his hands gripping the blankets beneath him tightly. His stomach cramped in pain and he cried out as he tried to remember to breathe. It had been eleven months since he went to Jack for comfort after Rose had been sucked into the void. He tried to tell himself that he only wanted to talk to Jack and reminisce about the time that they spent together. He was lying to himself, though, as he was the man who never looked back. He kept moving forward. He had no other choice. His people were gone and it was just him. he had no one that he could go to who would be there whenever he needed them. No one but Jack.

Jack had been angry at him but still welcomed him as an old friend. The two of them had sat in Jack's office, laughing about the time they shared together on the TARDIS. After opening a bottle of whiskey, they had finally discussed why the Doctor had left Jack behind. It broke the Doctor's hearts to hear about what his old friend had gone through. How he had been killed numerous times over the years and lost everyone that he loved over and over again.

By the time the bottle was empty, they were both pleasantly drunk. The Doctor wasn't sure how they ended up in Jack's room from there. Nor was he sure how he ended up naked on Jack's bed. His mind raced to catch up as he laid there moaning Jack's name as he felt Jack moving inside him. After they finished, he waited for Jack to fall asleep before once more running from the immortal. He hoped silently that he would forgive him as he took off in his TARDIS. That night had unexpected consequences though, and rather than running like he wanted to he ended up spending most of his time floating around in the TARDIS where it was safe. Those consequences had also led him to this moment.

He cried out again as pain filled his world and it took everything in him to continue to breathe. The cramps were coming closer together and not for the first time he wished that he had gone to somebody for help. He could do this, he reminded himself. He just had to keep breathing. The reminder didn't help as almost as soon as the cramp passed another one took his breath away and he curled up into himself feeling the overwhelming sensation to push. He followed through with the feeling, knowing that if he did it would be over soon. That he would get through this and soon would welcome his child.

The TARDIS hummed through him, comforting him as he his world became focused on his stomach. It was a relief when with one final push, he brought his baby into the world. Reaching down between his legs, he picked up his daughter into his arms cuddling her close to his chest as she cried out her unhappiness.

"Daddy's got you my Kui'la," He cooed as he relaxed back onto his bed. He needed to move, to examine his daughter and to clean his bed. He was exhausted, though, and so he concentrated on the little bundle in his arms.

-Five years later-

"Come out, come out wherever you are," The Doctor called out happily as he wandered the corridors of his TARDIS. Somewhere on this endless ship, his baby was hiding, waiting for him to find her. He connected to the TARDIS to try to get a hint about where she was hiding but the TARDIS blew cold air on him, scolding him silently for cheating. He laughed as he headed deeper into the TARDIS.

"Boo," Kui'la yelled as she jumped out of the library door. The Doctor gasped pretending to clutch at his chest. She looked up at him the grin on her face large. Her blue eyes glistened up at him, reminding him of Jack's eyes. "Did I scare you?"

"You did," he lied.

"It's your turn to hide," she informed him.

"I will hide later. Right now we need to get ready to leave the TARDIS," The Doctor told as he reached out for her hand and she took it holding it tightly as he led her towards her room.

"Why?" She questioned him.

"Because I saw something on Earth that I want a closer look at," The Doctor answered. He hadn't been looking for trouble when he noticed the strange plasma coils around the hospital but he couldn't just ignore it. People might be in danger and so even though he had tried to take it easy the last five years do to the little one, it was time to return to work.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor felt Kui'la's hand tighten as the two of them stepped off the TARDIS. London was loud and noisy compared to the places that the two of them normally visited and she didn't like it. She trusted her daddy, though. He had a plan to help people and she had to be a good girl for the next few days while he investigated a hospital. Together they went into the hospital and she stood by his side as he talked to the lady at the desk. 

It wasn't hard for the Doctor to get himself checked into the hospital for observation. He gave them enough details to make them concerned for his well being but not enough that they thought he would need surgery or do any procedure that was too invasive. He was settled into a bed and Kui'la watched as they palpated his stomach. He was given an IV with just fluids to keep him hydrated and told they would be back soon. The entire time they were in the room Kui'la sat quietly but as soon as they were gone she crawled up on the bed, wrapping her arms around the Doctor's neck. 

"It's too loud here, daddy. I want to go home," Kui'la complained to him softly. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close. The room was quiet beyond the beeping of heartbeat monitor hooked to the man's finger who shared the room. 

"What are you hearing sweetie?" The Doctor questioned furrowing his eyebrows in concern as he leaned her back so that he could look into her eyes. Kui'la pointed to the man lying in the next bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing was soft. 

"He's afraid daddy. He doesn't want to be here, he wants to go home but he is afraid," Kui'la explained. The Doctor looked at the man then back to Kui'la as he suddenly understood what she found so loud. She could hear the man's thoughts and she didn't like what she was hearing. In an effort to comfort her, He put his fingers to her temples and she immediately closed her eyes opening her mind to him. He found her wall easily and found it high and strong as always but while the wall kept others out of her mind it didn't stop her from hearing them. 

"Remember what you were taught, sweetie. Follow daddy's breathing and block the voices," The Doctor told her as he took a calm breath in. She followed him breathing in slowly and breathing out when he did. It was a daily routine between the two of them as he tried to teach her how to control her telepathic abilities. He wasn't able to on his own, though, and he had to employee help from different teachers in order to help her. 

It had been just before she was a year old, when he found out just how strong her telepathic abilities were. She would scream so loudly inside his head that she would give him headaches debilitating headaches. While he didn't understand how she was so powerful, he didn't blame her. Instead, he sought help from various telepathic communities around the universe. Many of them just wanted to bind her until she was old enough to control them. He refused to allow it, though. His daughter wasn't going to be punished just because she was born with an ability she couldn't control. Eventually, he found someone willing to train her and help her. Weekly they went to her classes where she interacted with other children who were telepathic as together they learned to control their minds. He was just thankful that she was willing to learn as her telepathic abilities were stronger than he had ever witnessed before and if she chose to use them for evil, he wouldn't be able to stop her.

"He won't be quiet," She complained out loud as in he heard her scream telepathically. The steady heartbeats of the man began to raise as he was telepathically assaulted. 

"Kui'la," The Doctor snapped. "You do not use your telepathy to hurt others. Now follow daddy's breathing and concentrate." The screaming went quiet, leaving a headache in its wake. As she breathed slowly with him once more, nurses rushed in to check on the man in the next bed. They pulled the curtain as they examined him trying to figure out a reason for the sudden increase in his heart rate and blood pressure not knowing or believing the Doctor if he told them it was his daughter. 

"How are you feeling?" one of the nurses questioned as she came over to check on the Doctor. 

"My stomach still feels like it is being twisted in knots," The Doctor complained, making sure to keep his voice soft. The nurse looked at his chart making a notation on it. Kui'la was unhappy as she had to get off the bed to allow the nurse to check his vitals. Then continue to sit in the chair by the bed as a doctor examined her daddy. They ran a few test but couldn't determine the cause of his pain. 

"We are going to keep you overnight for observation," doctor Stocker informed him. 

"Alright," The Doctor agreed as it was exactly what he wanted. While he was stuck in the bed he couldn't examine the coils but he could observe the nurses and others in order to see if anyone was acting suspiciously. Kui'la laid on the bed next to him, bored but behaving as they settled down for the night. Several times during the night, he got up to use the loo and wander as far as he could. He wasn't able to observe the coils, however, as everytime he made it down the hall he was directed back to his room. He also wasn't about to leave his sleeping daughter alone in the room. She wasn't used to sleeping away from the TARDIS and he shuddered to think about her waking up alone and scared in the room. Finally, around morning he gave up on his search. Settling back in his bed, he cuddled his daughter close as he tried to get a few hours of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor woke to Kui'la getting out of bed. He watched as she padded sleepily towards the bathroom door closing it behind her. He waited until she returned to him, climbing back up on the bed and snuggling close. He held her tightly, kissing the top of her head as he breathed in her unique scent. Every morning since her birth the two of them had cuddled while she woke up. He cherished the days that she still needed her daddy and he knew that it would break his hearts when the cuddles stopped. He tried not to think about that as held her.

"Morning, daddy," she whispered to him Gallifreyan. 

"Morning, my baby. Did you sleep well?" He wondered speaking Gallifreyan as well. It was the first language that he taught her, just wanting to hear the language one more time spoken by someone other than himself. Despite being half human, her larynx was that of a Gallifreyan allowing her to speak the language correctly. 

"No. I don't like it here daddy. I want to go back to the TARDIS," she complained sleepily. 

"I know, sweetheart. We will go home tonight. I promise but I need to figure out what is happening here first," The Doctor promised his daughter. He didn't like hospitals either. In fact, the last time he had been checked into one they didn't believe him when he told them that he had two hearts. He ended up regenerating in the morgue and didn't know who or where he was. He really didn't want to go through that again or accidentally put his daughter in danger if they figured out he wasn't human. 

"Fine," she sighed loudly. 

"Kui'la," He tutted and she looked up at him. 

"Sorry, daddy," She apologized. He smiled softly at her as she continued. "I'm hungry."

"There is a banana in my coat you can have," he told her. She scrambled out of the bed hurrying over to his coat. She retrieved the banana and then climbed back on the bed with him. He snuck a few bites, making sure no one was watching due to his supposedly upset stomach. When breakfast was brought in, he was given plain toast without butter while they provided Kui'la with porridge and fruit. He stole a couple bites of her meal when the nurses weren't looking and allowed her to eat most of his toast. The plates were removed and Kui'la was asked to get off the bed before he was given another examination. This doctor poked and prodded him listening to his heart with a confused look on his face. He started to move the stethoscope to the right side of his chest but stopped. 

"Problem?" The Doctor asked with a fake tone of concern. 

"I thought I heard something but I can't be sure. I am going to ask Dr. Stoker for a second opinion," the man told him. The Doctor nodded. He knew what the man had heard but wasn't about to reveal that he had a second heart to the man. The man left and a short time later another doctor came in with a group of interns. It was the same old pleasantries as they sought to figure out what was wrong with him. Only this time one of the interns didn't just seemed confused by what she heard but moved the stethoscope to the right side of his chest. He winked at her as her teacher scolded her for not knowing where his heart was. She confirmed that she did listening to his heart before making a notation on his chart. After they moved to the next patient, he motioned for Kui'la to join him on the bed again. 

He entertained her by telling her stories about the rest of the universe. They drew pictures and played simple games. He was just about ready to give up on the plasma coils and sneak out of the hospital when it happened. The rain fell running up the windows and within moments it was dark outside. All around him patients and doctors panicked as suddenly they were on the moon. Not the nice intern, though. She saw logic even through her fear and he thought that she would have made a good companion. He didn't take companions anymore, though. Not since Kui'la's birth. Still, he appreciated her help as they figured out the Judoon were behind their kidnapping. He raced to hide Kui'la as he tried to figure out how to help everyone in the hospital. He was thankful that she was hiding as he let the plasmavour drink his blood so that she would assimilate it proving that she was an alien. His hearts stopped and if it hadn't been for Martha Jones he wouldn't have returned to earth alive with the rest of them. 

Tired after the long day and still weak from the loss of blood, he stumbled his way back to the TARDIS as he gripped Kui'la's hand tightly. She was crying and scared and he felt horrible for putting her in danger. He swore that he wouldn't travel again with her to anywhere dangerous as he spoke softly and comfortingly to her. As he stepped aboard the TARDIS, though, he paused. Standing with his back to the door was a man that the Doctor hadn't seen in almost six years. The Captain turned around at the sound of someone entering the room, a smile on his face. The smile quickly faded as he took in the Doctor standing their with his shoulders slumped. He was holding the hand of a little girl who had vivid blue eyes. His eyes. 

"You bastard."


	4. Chapter 4

While the Doctor knew that this day would come eventually, he wasn't happy to see the ex-con man standing by the controls. He was tired, sore, and just wanted to settle down for the night to comfort his daughter who was still crying softly. After they rested, he would go to the medi-bay so that she could make sure that he was alright after the significant blood loss he experienced from the plasmavour. Then he wanted to check on the young doctor who had helped him. He liked Martha and if circumstances were different, he would have happily taken her as a companion. 

"Jack," the Doctor sighed. With the way he was feeling, the last thing he wanted to do was to have to tell Jack about their daughter. He gave Kui'la's hand a gentle tug as they started up the ramp. Kui'la was reluctant to move closer to the angry man standing by the console but she trusted her daddy to keep her safe. Still, she sobbed harder as they moved closer. 

"An absolute right bastard," Jack swore again. He took a step forward and watched as the little girl took a step back. Turning, she raised her arms to the Doctor asking to be picked up. The Doctor struggled to pick her up, cuddling her close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in his shoulder.

"Are you done?" The Doctor questioned as he tried to comfort their daughter. Jack could tell the Doctor wasn't feeling good and that the little girl was scared. He felt bad that he was making it worse but that didn't stop his anger. 

"You had no right to hide her from me," Jack snipped angrily. He took another step towards the Doctor as he did a splitting scream filled his head causing him to stumble. He grabbed his head covering his ears. 

"Kui'la. It's alright sweetie, he isn't going to hurt us, but you know better than to use your telepathy to hurt others," The Doctor scolded her softly as he tried to comfort her. He would talk to her later about using her telepathy to hurt someone again but there was no point while she was scared. He would just upset her more and she tended to lose control of her ability when she was upset. Whether it was on purpose or because she didn't have her controls firmly in place didn't make a difference. With how powerful she was, he needed her to learn to control her ability as he couldn't stop her if he tried. "Please, Kui'la stop screaming. It's going to be alright."

"That's her?" Jack asked as he tried to block her out. He wasn't mind blind but she had completely overpowered his walls invading his mind. He tried to push her out but the screaming continued, filling his mind with the high pitched sound. 

"Yes, I need to calm her down. Now either you can let me pass, help me to my room, or we can both stand here and listen to her scream," The Doctor told Jack more calmly than he felt. 

"Are those my only options?" Jack questioned snidely even as he took a step back in order to let the Doctor pass. The Doctor took a small step forward followed by another. 

"At the moment, yes. I know we need to talk Jack, and I promise we will just not now," the Doctor responded as he continued to the console. 

"I'm staying," Jack replied leaning up against the rail. 

"Fine," The Doctor answered. He really didn't care if Jack stayed or not. He tried not to let Jack see that he was about ready to collapse as moved forward. Reaching the console, he went to a panel on the left-hand side opening it to reveal a selection of alcohol. "Help yourself."

"You keep alcohol in the control room?" Jack asked in surprise as he moved so that he could see what was in the panel. He saw a variety of alcohols from around the universe, some that he recognized and a few that he didn't. None of the alcohol looked like the hard alcohol that the Doctor had favored in his last body or the whiskey that they had shared last night. He moved closer making sure to keep his distance as the screaming in his head, while quieter, wasn't completely gone yet. He could see Kui'la's blue eyes watching him wearily as she clung tightly to the Doctor. 

"No, I found the panel by accident one day and the TARDIS refuses to tell me who the alcohol is for," The Doctor explained. He thought it might be for a future companion but it was unusual for the TARDIS to take such a liking to a companion. The person had to be very special and the Doctor was intrigued even if he wondered when he would meet them. He took a step away from the panel swaying heavily on his feet. He almost dropped Kui'la as he placed a hand on the console to steady himself. 

"Here," Jack sighed acting like it was an inconvenience as he moved to help the Doctor. He tried to ignore the screaming in his head as it grew louder. The Doctor winced. He moved Kui'la so that he could hold her in one arm and wrap his other around Jack's shoulders for support. Together the three of them made the short trip to the corridors and headed towards the Doctor's room. Normally, his room was off the main corridors at the end of the hall with his companion's rooms. Now it was the second room in. Jack helped him over to his bed and the Doctor sat down heavily. 

"Thank you, Jack," The Doctor told him sincerely.

"Yeah, I will see you in the morning Doc," Jack replied half-heartedly. The Doctor watched him leave the room, knowing that he was going to go back to the alcohol under the console. That was alright, though. He could drink himself into a stupor tonight and they would talk in the morning. Kicking off his converse, he turned so that his feet were up on the bed. He reached down and removed Kui'la's shoes. Without bothering to change into his pajamas or undress further, he laid down holding his daughter close. She continued to sob and scream in his head until exhaustion over took her and she fell asleep in his arms. His head pounding but finally quiet, he closed his eyes and tried to join her in her rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Kui'la woke up, opening her eyes slowly. She was no longer being held by the Doctor and she rubbed her eyes as she sat up to look for him. He had rolled over in his sleep burying his head beneath the blankets. She didn't know how her daddy managed to sleep hidden under the blankets as she always felt as if she couldn't breathe when she tried to sleep like him. She liked to have the blankets only up to her shoulders with her teddy in her arm. She didn't have her teddy last night as daddy had taken her straight to his bed after they had returned to the TARDIS. She had been naughty and yelled in his head again but she had been tired and felt funny. She just wanted her daddy to make it right. He wasn't feeling good either, though and the strange man made of light didn't help. He hurt her eyes and made her daddy upset yet he was allowed to help them to the Doctor's room. Her daddy told her that she would always be safe on the TARDIS. Which meant that the man made of light couldn't be a bad man even if he was yelling. Wondering if he was still onboard, she reached out her mind looking for the strange man. She found the man in the control. Curious, she got carefully out of the bed heading to the door. 

"Kui'la?" The Doctor moaned starting to wake. She felt his mind reaching out to her and she connected with his mind. The Doctor's breathing evened out again allowing her to slip out of the room without him noticing. She crept slowly down the corridor coming to the entrance of the control room. She looked in to see the man was laying on the captain's chair with his feet hanging off the edge. He was snoring loudly and she couldn't help but giggle as she tiptoed further into the room. With him asleep she felt braver allowing her to get close to him. She had never seen a man made of light before and she wondered if he was hot as the sun or cold like ice. She reached her hand out, laying it on his arm. He was warm to the touch but it didn't feel like it was going to burn her. 

"Hello," the strange man whispered as he opened one of his eyes. She yelped in surprise scrambling away from him back to the corridors. He sat up looking for her as she dared to peer around the corner. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm not scared," she informed him, hoping that she sounded braver than she felt. She moved so that she was in the doorway, not daring to step closer. As she did so, she reached out her mind to him again, finding his walls high. 

"I can see that," Jack told her with a soft smile. He could feel her tiptoeing around the edges of his mind, looking for a crack that she could sneak through. He put up a large door to stop her and felt her pause. She looked at the door curiously before backing away from it and breaking the connection. He sat up on the captain's chair so that he could see her. She was standing just outside the door, with her feet placed slightly apart. He could feel her analyzing him even as she stared. It was obvious that she wasn't sure about him and ready to run if he moved quickly. 

"I wasn't," She snapped.

"Okay," Jack responded raising his hands in defense. While he was still mad at the Doctor for keeping the little girl a secret from him, he didn't want to make his daughter angry when he had already scared her during their first meeting. It wasn't her fault that the Doctor was a right bastard.

"I wanted to know if the light was hot or cold," Kui'la told him. Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What light?" Jack questioned wondering what she was seeing. 

"The light on your skin," she answered. Jack looked at his arms seeing his lightly tanned skin. While it wasn't dark, it certainly wasn't pale or blinding either. Not sure what she meant he looked back at her. 

"My skin doesn't have any lights on it."

"Yes, it does," she insisted. She stared at him for a moment longer before turning and running down the corridor. Thinking that he scared her off, he put his hands to his face. 

"Daddy? Daddy? Daddy?" Kui'la questioned excitedly as she rushed into the Doctor's room. The Doctor unburied his head enough that he could look at her. He still felt exhausted and just wanted to drift back to sleep but it was obvious that his daughter was awake and ready to start the day. He wondered if he could convince her to go play quietly in her room for a few hours when she spoke again. "How is the man made of light?"

"He's not made of light, sweetie. He is a human like Martha and the others we meet yesterday," the Doctor explained to her. Kui'la's face fell in frustration. 

"He is too," she insisted. "He is bright and he makes my head feel funny."

"That is because he is immortal, Kui'la. The Time Lord part of your mind is seeing him is a fact that disobeys the laws of time. You need to look at him with just your eyes in order to see him clearly," the Doctor told her. It was more complicated than that but it was a simple explanation that she could understand.

"Alright," she agreed. She ran from the room again. She rushed back into the control room, stopping just inches from Jack. She concentrated hard and while she could still see the bright lights she saw the outline of a man under them. As he came into focus, she realized that she knew the man. She had seen his picture on the wall in her room. He was older but it was the same man who stood with her daddy in his old body and a young girl that was named Rose.

"Hello again. I didn't think you would be coming back so soon," Jack told her warmly as she stood there staring at him. He was glad she had returned as he wanted to know more about her. He decided to start with something simple, that he should have known since her birth. "My name is Captain Jack Harkness, what's your name?"

"Kui'la Harkness," She answered. "Are you my Papa?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jack stared at the little girl in surprise. The last thing he expected to hear was his last name repeated back to him and then for her to ask if he was her Papa. He thought for sure that the Doctor would hide his existence from the child, just like she had been hidden from him. But here she was staring at him with bright blue eyes waiting for an answer. She was no longer afraid of him but was obviously curious about who the man she thought was made of light really was. 

"You know who I am?" Jack questioned as he finally found his voice. He didn't answer her question as he really didn't know if he was her Papa. While he wanted to be, the Doctor had kept them apart and he didn't know if the Doctor would allow him to be a part of her life any further than today. 

"Daddy said if I am ever on Earth and need help I am to go to Torchwood in Cardiff," Kui'la informed Jack.

"Did he now?" Jack asked trying to keep his voice even and not show his irritation to the little girl. She nodded happily at him.

"Yep," she responded. She rocked on her heels as she continued. 

"What else did he tell you about me?" Jack wondered curiously. 

"That you traveled with him and Rose when he had his old face. Earth needed you more so you stayed to help while daddy stayed with Rose," Kui'la answered. Jack narrowed his eyes. While he understood why the Doctor chose to lie to their daughter he felt the old hatred resurfacing over the Doctor leaving him behind. It had taken him years to forgive the man and the conversation the night their child was conceived to finally understand why. His anger must have shown clearly as Kui'la stopped bouncing on her heels as she took a nervous step back. 

"I'm sorry," she apologized. 

"I'm not mad at you, Kui'la. I promise you have done nothing wrong," Jack reassured her. 

"Daddy says you are a good man," Kui'la whispered. It was so low that Jack almost didn't hear her as if she were reminding herself rather than telling him. 

"I'm really not," Jack told her. 

"You are though," Jack heard the Doctor answer from behind him. Jack turned towards the voice seeing the Doctor watching them. He was slowly sipping a cup of tea as he leaned heavily against the wall. He was pale and should have been back in bed. Not that Jack was going to tell him that, or go easy on him just because he wasn't feeling good. Kui'la ran to him wrapping her arms around his waist. He put a protective hand on her back as she hid her face. 

"How would you know?" Jack hissed at him. The Doctor wasn't phased by his anger as he continued to watch Jack. He deserved Jack's anger and it was obvious that Jack was trying with their daughter. Kui'la was too young to understand why Jack was mad, though. 

"Because I know you," The Doctor answered him before turning his attention to Kui'la. Speaking in Gallifreyan he moved his hand from her back using it to lift her chin. "Go get dressed, my little one. I will be along shortly to make breakfast."

"I want to stay with you," Kui'la whined also speaking in Gallifreyan. 

"I know but I need to talk with Jack now," he informed her. 

"Fine," she sighed in English as she released him. He watched as she headed down the corridor disappearing into her room before turning his attention back to Jack. 

"I'm surprised you told her about me," Jack seethed. 

"She had the right to know who you are," The Doctor answered. Jack got quickly to his feet. His fingers clenched into a fist. The Doctor saw the movement. He made no move to run, though. If Jack wanted to hit him, that was within Jack's right. He was just thankful that he had sent Kui'la away she didn't need to witness it. Despite Jack obviously wanting to hit him, Jack made no move to. Instead, he stood his ground by the Captain's chair. 

"But I didn't have the right to know about her? What makes you think that I would help her if she showed up on my doorstep?" Jack yelled at him. The Doctor didn't look phased by Jack's anger. 

"Because it is not her that you are angry at. You may hate me for keeping her away from you but if she came to you needing help you wouldn't turn her away," the Doctor explained calmly. His calmness made Jack even angrier. He wanted a fight. He wanted the Doctor to scream at him, giving him a reason to hit him. 

"Why did you keep her away then? What did I do to you that was so wrong that you couldn't tell me that we had a child together? Was it because I am immortal because that didn't seem to matter when you had sex with me," Jack screamed. 

"I was selfish in keeping her away and I'm sorry but it wasn't because of you Jack," The Doctor answered him. Jack made a rude noise with his mouth. 

"Then why did you?" Jack asked his voice still louder than normal. The Doctor really didn't want to give Jack an explanation but Jack deserved it. He also deserved a chance to get to know his daughter better if he wanted it. The Doctor wasn't going to be able to stand much longer, though, as he was still weak from the blood loss. He took a shaky step forward followed by another making his way to the Captain's chair. Jack stepped aside letting him take a seat. He sank down thankful to be off of his feet. Reaching out, he sat his teacup on the edge of the console as he looked up at Jack. 

"Because I needed her. I was alone when I found out that I was pregnant with her and I loved her from the moment I first heard her hearts beating. I wasn't trying to be malicious, Jack but I just needed to keep her safe from the universe. I thought about telling you when I first learned I was pregnant but I didn't think you needed a child to deal with when you were so busy with Torchwood," The Doctor explained. 

"You should have let me make that decision for myself. Believe it or not, Doc, I like kids and would have been happy to help you with Kui'la," Jack growled at him. 

"I realize that now and I'm so so sorry I didn't tell you about her. The only thing I could think about after she was born was keeping the universe from learning about her. A Time Lord child, even half-blooded would be very valuable. So, for the first year of her life, the only time we left the TARDIS was to pick up supplies. It was only after I realized how strong of a telepath she was that I started venturing out for help. She has been in school since she was two in order to learn to control her ability," The Doctor informed Jack. He didn't tell Jack about the deep depression that he fell into after Kui'la was born. He had dealt with depression many times during his life but none were as bad as the one brought on by Kui'la's birth. It took him a long time to pull himself out of his bed and allow himself back into the universe. It probably would have been easier with Jack by his side but at the time he thought that no one cared about him and his baby. 

"I could have helped you to protect her," Jack snipped at him. 

"I know you could have," The Doctor sighed. He reached up rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know how to make you believe I'm sorry."

"Just tell me the truth. If I hadn't shown up on your TARDIS yesterday, would you have told me about her?" Jack questioned. 

"No," The Doctor answered him honestly. Jack's hand flexed again but he allowed it to fall to his side. Turning he stormed towards the TARDIS door. He opened it, letting himself out into the cool London morning slamming the door behind him. The Doctor watched him go. He thought about moving the TARDIS, instead, he stood picking up his teacup again. Heading into the kitchen, he started towards the kitchen. Kui'la needed her breakfast and he really wanted another cup of tea. He would give Jack time to cool off and then he would go apologize again to him.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor waited for Jack to return while he drank his tea and made them American style pancakes for breakfast. He wasn't hungry but knew that he needed to eat. Still, he picked at his own meal as Kui'la ate hers with bananas and a peanut butter drizzle. As their breakfast went on, though, the Doctor realized that Jack wasn't coming back. Now he had a choice. He could take Kui'la and travel the stairs again. He would check in on the young doctor who helped him on the moon, then start their normal routine again. Only Jack would never forgive him if he ran again. He looked to his daughter who was happily eating with peanut butter on her chin. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"What did you think of Jack?" The Doctor questioned as he realized it didn't matter if Jack hated him. The only thing that mattered was the little girl who had stolen his hearts from the beginning. He thought that part of him died when he destroyed Gallifrey to save the rest of the universe. Kui'la proved that he still had the capacity to love his children and have a family again, even as he continued to mourn the ones that he lost. 

"Is he my papa?" She questioned with her mouth full of pancake. 

"He is," the Doctor answered her truthfully. She had first asked about her papa when she was three years old. He had picked her up from school that day and she had been excited as she told him they had discussed families. She had wanted to know who her mommy was but the Doctor explained to her that she didn't have a mommy but a papa and from that moment he had lied to her. Yes, he had told her about Jack but he had never told the truth about why Jack wasn't around. Instead, he told her stories about how he was a good man who was defending the earth. He never told her how he was a coward who had ran from him, leaving him behind. 

"Is he coming back?" Kui'la asked curiously. 

"Do you want him to?" the Doctor wondered and she shrugged. During the time that Jack had been aboard, he had scared her, confused her and then scared her again. The Doctor had always told her that Jack was a good man but she wasn't sure. 

"Can I have another pancake?" She asked instead. 

"Of course," the Doctor responded. He stood up getting her another pancake with bananas and peanut butter. As he did, he made the decision to take Kui'la to Jack. She wasn't sure about Jack and that wasn't fair to either of them. She deserved to know that Jack was a good man, even if he was currently angry at the Doctor. Finishing breakfast, the Doctor helped her to wash her face, then brushed out her long brown hair. Going to his own room, he dressed in his blue suit, making himself presentable before going to the control room. He jumped the TARDIS ahead a few hours landing her in Cardiff. Telling Kui'la to stay in the TARDIS, he exited into Jack's office. 

"What are you doing here?" Jack slurred questioningly. The Doctor turned towards Jack's voice to see him sitting at his desk. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up nursing a bottle of whiskey. Another empty bottle set in front of him. 

"I came here so that you could see Kui'la," The Doctor informed him. 

"Oh, now you want me to have a relationship with my daughter. The daughter that you chose to keep hidden from me and never planned to tell me about. Well, screw you, Doctor. I'm too old to play your little games so you can get back in your TARDIS and leave me the hell alone," Jack seethed at him. 

"Jack," The Doctor sighed. Jack jumped to his feet, swaying as he did. He placed a hand firmly on the desk to prop himself up as he glared at the Doctor. 

"Leave now or I am placing you under arrest for breaking and entering," Jack interrupted him. The Doctor crossed his arms.

"Arrest me then, but I am not going anywhere until we talk," The Doctor told him. 

"Fine," Jack snipped. Going around his desk he swayed as he pulled his handcuffs out. He made his way to the Doctor and the Doctor held his arms out for Jack to put the handcuffs on his wrists. Irritated, Jack threw the handcuffs at the Doctor's feet as he stepped closer to the Doctor. The Doctor stood his ground as Jack got right into his face. 

"You're a right bastard," Jack hissed. He took a step back stumbling to the door. Opening it, he stuck his head out. "Ianto bring me a coffee, please."

"Is everything all right up there, Sir," Ianto questioned. He had heard a strange sound coming from Jack's office and now he sounded angry. 

"Everything's fine, just bring me my damn coffee," Jack yelled. He slammed the door then stumbled back to his desk. He flopped heavily in the chair before looking at the Doctor. "Why are you still here? Why don't you just run away like your good at doing and leave me alone?" 

"I told you, I am not leaving until we talk," the Doctor replied. 

"Then you have a long wait, Doc, because I have nothing more to say to you," Jack snapped. The Doctor wasn't deterred as he moved to take a seat in the chair across from Jack's. Jack glared at him. Determined to ignore the Time Lord, he turned to his computer. Pulling his keyboard out and began to type furiously. There was a knock on the office door and a moment later Ianto opened the door. He paused, surprised to see the Doctor sitting at Jack's desk. 

"Would you like a cuppa?" Ianto offered. 

"No, he doesn't. He was just leaving," Jack answered for the Doctor. He took his coffee from Ianto. He turned back to his work as Ianto left the office leaving the two of them alone again. The silence stretched on between them only broken by the clicking of the keys on Jack's keyboard. Finally, Jack slammed his hand on the keyboard. Standing he picked up his coffee in one hand, and the whiskey in the other. Stumbling to his office door, he let himself out into the hub. He closed the door tightly behind him. If the Doctor wasn't going to leave, that was fine. That didn't mean that he had to stay.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor got bored with just sitting in Jack's office after a relatively short time. He stood up going to the office door and peering out. He could see Jack sitting at the computers that surrounded the rift manipulator. He was leaning back with his feet up on the desk again and the bottle of whiskey in his hand. The second bottle was almost gone and the Doctor had no doubts that Jack would be drinking a third or even possibly a fourth before the day was done. That was alright, though, he could wait until Jack was ready to talk to him again. Closing the door, he went back to Jack's desk taking a seat at the computer. He had just turned it on when the door to the TARDIS opened. 

"Daddy?" Kui'la wondered as she looked for him. Even if he had told her to stay on the TARDIS, she didn't like being in there alone for long periods. Going to the door of the TARDIS, she had stood there using her mind to search for others. While there were multiple people she didn't know near them, her daddy was nearby and Jack was with the others. 

"It's alright, you can come out here," the Doctor told her. She left the door open as she stepped out into the strange office.

"Where are we?" She questioned as she looked at the clutter. 

"We are in Jack's office," the Doctor explained. She came around the desk and he pulled her up on his leg so that they could look at the screen together. It was easy for him to hack into Jack's computer and he made sure to avoid information that might upset or scare his daughter instead focusing on artifacts that had come through the rift. Jack had a large variety of artifacts locked down in his vault from a simple children's toy found on Poosh to the lamp from the lost mines. The Doctor used the database as a teaching tool to explain different aspects of life on other planets. He loved that Kui'la enjoyed learning and while he taught her, he also updated the information correcting the errors as he went. 

"Couldn't leave my computers along for five minutes, could you Doc?" Jack slurred as he came back into the office. 

"Being that you have been gone almost two hours I didn't think it was an issue," The Doctor answered as he turned the chair so that he could look at him. While the two of them still needed to talk, it was clear that Jack was still trying and failing to find the answers he wanted at the bottom of the bottle of whiskey. The Doctor wasn't sure what number Jack was on but the bottle in his hand proved that he had yet to give up. 

"Well, it is. I don't just go on to your TARDIS and hack her because I'm bored," Jack slurred. He stumbled forward, grabbing the edge of the chair and trying to sit down. Missing the chair he fell hard on the floor letting out a hiss of pain as he did so. The Doctor stood up, bringing Kui'la with him and then set her down in the large chair. Placing his hands on the desk, he leaned over it. 

"Are you alright?" He questioned as Jack continued to sit on the floor. 

"Fine," Jack snapped irritably. In reality, he had hurt his ankle when he went down but it would be healed within a short time so it was nothing to worry about. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at him but Jack made a rude gesture effectively cutting off his concern. 

"Was there a reason you came up here Jack or was it just to insult me again?" The Doctor asked trying to remain patient.

"Being that this is my office, I shouldn't have to have a reason to come in here," Jack snipped. He used the chair to try to unsuccessfully pull himself to his feet. When that didn't work he rolled on to his knees crawling towards the ladder in the corner of his office. 

"Is Jack alright, Daddy?" Kui'la asked in concern as she watched Jack. 

"He is just being silly, baby," the Doctor answered not wanting to tell her that her papa was drunk. He turned her attention back to the computer in time for Jack to fall head first through the hole in the ground rather than use the ladder. He hit the bottom with a loud thud followed by a string of curse words. Kui'la's eyes went wide as she turned to look at the ladder. The Doctor turned, shutting off the computer before picking her up in his arms. He hugged her close as he carried her back to the TARDIS setting her just inside. "Wait here. I will be right back and then the two of us can have lunch." 

"Okay," she sighed. He closed the door before going over to the ladder. He looked down to see Jack was still laying at the bottom of it. He had rolled onto his back, snoring loudly as he slept a peaceful drunken sleep. Not wanting to leave him on the floor, he slid down the ladder making sure to avoid landing on his friend. He carefully picked him up in his arms carrying him to the small bed that was in the room. If it had been anyone else, the Doctor would have sought medical attention for them. With Jack, he decided to allow him to try to sleep off some of the alcohol and hopefully whatever injury he received during his fall. Going back to the TARDIS, he spent the day with Kui'la. They ate lunch, watched a movie, then played games together before he made her dinner. Several times he went out to check on Jack finding him still asleep. Right before dinner, though, Jack was awake and sitting at his desk drinking again. 

"Drink," Jack told the Doctor pushing a glass of clear liquid across the desk towards the Doctor.

"What is it?" the Doctor questioned picking up the glass and sniffing it. He was positive that whatever Jack was offering him, it wasn't water and his suspicions were confirmed by smelling it. He set the glass of hyper-vodka back on the desk without bothering to taste it.

"What too good to drink with me now?" Jack growled. 

"No, I will drink it but not until after I put Kui'la to bed. Give me an hour to feed her dinner and get her ready then I will be out here to drink with you," The Doctor offered. Jack picked up a stopwatch from beside his desk and set it. 

"You have one hour," Jack agreed hitting the button to start the watch. The Doctor didn't bother to ask why Jack had a stopwatch as he returned to his daughter. He made her a simple dinner of beans on toast then helped her change into her pajamas. A short story later, he kissed her goodnight returning to Jack's office with a minute to spare. Upon his arrival, Jack pushed the glass of alcohol towards him again. He didn't think about it as he Picked up the glass of hyper-vodka, draining it in one go. Reaching for the bottle he refilled the glass as he stared at Jack. It had been a long time since he was drunk as he usually stayed sober for Kui'la's sake. 

"Are we going to talk as well or just drink?" the Doctor questioned as he took another long drink of the vodka. 

"You're still a right bastard," Jack hissed taking a drink directly from the bottle. He passed it towards the Doctor who took a drink as well. He felt the alcohol relaxing his body and clouding his senses. It felt nice and he was safe inside Jack's office. He allowed himself another drink, after all, what was the worst that could happen?


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor woke up with his head pounding. His body ached, feeling bruised especially on his bottom. He felt like he had fallen hard and didn't really fancy getting up as he knew it would be hard to sit for a few days. He moaned, rubbing his face on the pillow as he breathed in through his nose. The scent of Jack filled his senses, making him realize that he wasn't in his own bed. Opening his eyes a crack, he saw that he was in Jack's room within the hub. He heard a sigh next to him and he turned his head to see Jack sleeping beside him. He groaned positive of what happened and why he was so sore. His hand shaking slightly, he reached down between his legs, running his hand back. He felt a familiar slickness on his fingers and he brought them out of the blanket holding his hand to his face. He could see the shininess of the lube Jack favored and he quickly wiped it away on the blankets. Closing his eyes again, he tried to remember what happened. 

He didn't recall much after they started sharing the bottle of vodka. He briefly remembered yelling at Jack and Jack yelling right back at him. He wasn't sure if they had actually yelled about anything important or if it would even matter today as he couldn't say how much Jack would recall when he woke up. He knew that the yelling had started with them on opposites sides of the desk and he couldn't recall how the two of them had ended up standing face to face with their chest touching. From there they had ended up in Jack's room. He couldn't say how many times they actually had sex but he knew for sure he had been on the receiving end with his arse in the air and his head buried in the blankets as Jack moved roughly behind him. His mind felt so clouded, however, he couldn't be positive that the memories were from last night or the last time that he had been with Jack. What did matter is that they hadn't used a condom. Now he had the risk of ending up pregnant again. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing but he wasn't sure he wanted another child at the moment, especially not with a man who was so angry at him. 

Making the decision to get up, he winced as he sat up on his sore bottom. He ignored the stiffness in his body as he made his way up the ladder to his TARDIS. Going aboard, the TARDIS hummed at him softly, immediately dimming her lights for him as she knew the brightness would hurt his eyes. He thanked her as he made his way down the corridor towards the medi-bay. He paused, though, as he reached Kui'la's room taking a moment to open the door. From the dim lights of the corridor, he could see her sleeping peacefully still tucked under her blankets. Seeing her made him realize that it was earlier than he originally thought. His time sense had been thrown off due to the vodka. That was easy to fix though. Once his headache was gone he could have the TARDIS help him to recalobrate the time. As quietly as possible, he shut Kui'la's door before continuing to the medi-bay. 

Once there he headed straight to the medicine cabinet. He dug out several Time Lord friendly medications as well as a few ones for a human setting them in their correct piles in order to make a couple of hangover cures. He crushed several pills into powders emptying them in their respective cups, then placed everything away. As he worked, he couldn't help but notice a small vial of pills was sitting in the front of the cabinet. He thanked the TARDIS for showing him the pills but he wasn't going to take one. While he agreed with her that getting pregnant again probably wasn't the best idea, he wasn't going to prevent the pregnancy from happening. If it did, then he would deal with it and raise Kui'la alongside her new sibling. If he didn't end up pregnant than nothing would change. He closed the cabinet door then marked the two cups to make sure that he didn't mix them up. Picking up both, he took them to the kitchen. To his, he added hot water along with lots of sugar. As an afterthought, he threw in the tea bag letting it seep. When his tea was the right color, he removed the bag before stirring up the sugar and cure. He drank the cup of tea quickly feeling the heat warm his chest and stomach.

While he waited for the cure to take effect, he made his way to his room climbing into the shower. He washed his body slowly making sure to scrub between his legs and remove the slickness from his bottom. He washed his hair, then stood under the hot water just letting it soothe his aching body. As his headache faded, he felt confident enough to get out of the shower. He shaved, dressed in his brown suit then laid his head against the wall of his room. The TARDIS washed over him, helping him to recalibrate and allowing him to realize it was about five thirty in the morning. With that knowledge, he made Jack a cup of coffee carrying it out of the TARDIS. Going down to Jack's room was a little difficult but he managed to make it without spilling any of the coffee. He set it down on Jack's bedside table and then looked at the sleeping Captain. It was unusual for Jack to sleep so late but with the amount of alcohol, he drank followed by his nighttime activity with the Doctor his body needed to recharge. 

He left the coffee where Jack could see it when he woke then headed back up to the TARDIS. Kui'la would be up soon and he didn't want her to be scared because she couldn't find him. Going back to his kitchen, he made himself a cup of tea, and toast for breakfast. Sitting down at the table he ate as he waited for his daughter to join him. Footsteps coming down the corridor, though, alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone. He looked over in time to see Jack coming into the kitchen with the coffee cup in hand. He took a seat across from the Doctor, taking a long sip of the coffee before speaking. 

"Am I right in assuming that we," Jack started. 

"Yes," the Doctor interrupted before Jack could say the words. 

"And are you," Jack began to question. 

"It's too soon to know," The Doctor responded. 

"Can you stop that?" Jack asked irritably. 

"Sorry," The Doctor told him. 

"Last night shouldn't have happened, Doc, but neither one of us can change it now. We still have a lot to discuss and while I am still angry at you, I don't want that to ruin any chance I might have to get to know my daughter," Jack explained to him. The Doctor nodded his understanding. 

"I'm not going to take Kui'la away from you again. Even if you are still angry at me, she deserves a chance to get to know you. But once you calm down, we still need to talk," the Doctor told him as Jack stood up. 

"We will, just not right now. I have to get ready for work as I actually have a job to do," Jack responded. He drained the last of the cup, setting it on the table. He didn't say another word to the Doctor as he turned his back on him leaving the kitchen. The Doctor watched him go, the ache in his body reminding him that while Jack cared about him, he also hated him and he was unsure how things would ever be right between the two of them again. Pushing the thought aside, he left the cups on the table as he went to wake Kui'la.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor entered Kui'la's room to find her still sleeping soundly. She didn't stir as he turned the lights on dim so that they wouldn't hurt her eyes as she woke. Going to her bed he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he looked down at his baby. She had her arms wrapped under her pillow and her brown hair falling messily on her face. Her favorite bunny lay forgotten on the floor while her doll remained tucked next to her under her purple blankets. 

"Kui'la, it's time to wake up baby," he cooed softly. She sniffled rubbing her face on the pillow before turning her head away from the noise. "I know you're sleepy but it's time to get up."

"I don't want to go to school," she whined as she buried her head. The Doctor chuckled softly.

"We're not going to school today. We are going to eat breakfast and then you are going to spend time with Jack while I rest," The Doctor explained to her. He leaned down pulling the blankets back. He scooped her up in his arms cuddling her close to his chest as he moved to her rocking chair. Sitting down, he rocked slowly. He didn't mind as she drifted back to sleep in his arms as he just enjoyed holding her. She didn't sleep for long before she opened her eyes again looking at him with tired blue eyes. He kissed her softly on the top of the head, continuing to rock her as she woke up. Once awake, they went through her telepathic exercises before the Doctor helped her to dress in a lilac shirt with jeans. Purple wasn't the color that he normally would have chosen but his daughter loved it so he indulged her with purple clothing and bedding. Her doll even had a simple purple dress that she wore with a matching purple bow in her hair. 

"Can I have cake for breakfast?" Kui'la asked him once she was dressed. 

"No, but you can have a banana," the Doctor answered surprising himself. He never thought he would ever say no to cake for breakfast but he wanted to teach Kui'la better eating habits than that. She brought her doll with her as he took her to the kitchen giving her a banana along with a small bowl of porridge for breakfast. She wasn't happy with it, but she ate the banana along with a few bites of the porridge before declaring she was full. The Doctor didn't argue it as he picked up her bowl taking it to the sink. He added water to it and left it to soak as he took Kui'la to the control room.

"Where are we going?" Kui'la questioned excitedly as she turned towards the captain's chair. The Doctor gently steered her towards the doors instead with a firm hand on her shoulder. 

"I told you. You are going to spend time with Jack today," the Doctor responded. 

"But I want to stay with you," she pouted. She looked up at him with big blue eyes that had tears around the edges. Her lower lip stuck out in a pout as she gripped her doll tightly. 

"I promise you that I am not going anywhere, but you need to go see Jack. He wants to spend time with you and I promised him that he would have a chance to know you," The Doctor explained. He paused kneeling down so that he was level with her. "I know he scared you yesterday but your papa is a good man, Kui'la. He is angry at me because we haven't been to see him since your birth but that isn't your fault, it's mine. He should have been able to see you long before now. So please, Kui'la, be a good girl for daddy and go spend time with your papa."

"Alright," Kui'la agreed.

"That's my brave girl, "The Doctor told her as he pulled her close hugging her tightly for a moment. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, daddy," she replied. He kissed her on the side of the head and then released her. Continuing to the door, he opened it looking out in Jack's office. Jack wasn't around but the Doctor was positive he hadn't gone far. Taking Kui'la to the door of the office, he opened it. She took a deep breath and gripped her doll tightly to her chest as she started down the stairs into the hub. The Doctor watched her until she reached the bottom. She turned looking at him and he smiled at her. She didn't smile back but stood straighter as she started towards a place under the stairs. The Doctor knew she was scared so he waited to give her a chance to return to his side. When five minutes passed, he backed up closing the door to Jack's office. He was still feeling drained from the loss of blood and his body was sore from head to toe. He wanted nothing more than to take a long hot bath to relax his aching muscles before crawling into bed for a couple of hours. That wasn't something he could do with Kui'la usually unless of course, he dropped her off at school first. So, he hoped silently that she would spend a few hours with Jack as he started towards his room. 

-DW-

Kui'la stood just outside of the large meeting room as she tried to convince her feet to go inside. She wanted to run back to her daddy but he told her to be brave and she was going to be. She reached out her mind finding that there were four people in the room again with Jack. None of them had any walls and it was easy for her to look in their minds. They didn't seem like bad people even if one of them seemed angry. She looked towards the stairs one more time then crept forward. No one noticed her as she moved slowly into the room watching all of them. 

"What the," Gwen cried out in surprise as she finally noticed the little girl. Kui'la's eyes went wide as they all turned to look at her as Gwen jumped to her feet. 

"Stand down," Jack yelled before any of them had time to react further. He motioned for Kui'la to come over to him and she hurried to his side, happy to be by somebody she knew even if he did confuse her. "Everyone. I would like you to meet my daughter, Kui'la. Kui'la this is Gwen, Ianto, Tosh, and Owen." Kui'la looked towards them seeing Owen was the angry man that she had felt. He didn't look angry, though, which confused her. 

"Did you say your daughter?" Ianto asked as he looked at the little girl. 

"I did," Jack answered. He looked down towards Kui'la, who was still gripping her doll tightly. She looked like she wanted to run but she stood next to Jack trusting him like her daddy told her to. "Why don't you go back to your daddy and I will be up there in a little while?"

"He told me to stay with you," Kui'la answered, her voice barely above a whisper. 

"Did he now?" Jack questioned. She nodded and Jack sighed. "Ianto can you get me another chair?" Ianto didn't question the order as he got to his feet. He got an additional chair, bringing it to the head of the table next to Jack. Kui'la climbed up on the chair, sitting and hugging her doll as she continued to look at the people. Ianto made her a cup of hot chocolate setting it down in front of her as her eyes finally came to rest on the box of pastries in the middle of the table. 

"Can I have one?" She whispered to Jack. 

"Of course," Jack told her. He reached out pulling the box over to them. She selected a large choclate one and then settled back in her chair to eat it. Satisfied that she was distracted for a moment, Jack continued their morning meeting.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack kept one eye on his daughter as he spoke to his team. She didn't seem to be listening to their discussion as she happily licked the chocolate off the top of the pastry. She had chocolate on her chin and all over her fingers but she didn't seem to mind. Still, he made sure not to discuss anything that might scare or mentally scar his daughter. They could have that discussion at the afternoon meeting, or tomorrow morning when he was sure she wasn't there. As the meeting progressed, Tosh stood up going to the white board that was set up in the room. On the board there were several calculations and she gave a brief overview of the rift project she was working on. 

"That's wrong," Kui'la spoke up. All eyes turned to look at her as she continued to happily eat the pastry. She had finished licking the chocolate off and was now picking at it. 

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Gwen questioned. Kui'la looked up at her then pointed a chocolate covered finger towards the board. 

"The last number should be 38.273, not 38.397," Kui'la told Tosh. Tosh looked at the board again then back to the little girl. The math on the board was advanced and Tosh didn't believe that a child her age could figure out how to work the equation with a pencil and piece of paper. Never mind in her head as she sat eating a pastry. 

"I ran the numbers twice, I can assure you they are correct," Tosh informed Jack. 

"They're not," Kui'la responded for him in a sing song voice. Jack stared at the board a second as he tried to figure out if he should believe Kui'la or not. She was half-Time Lord after all and the Doctor was able to figure out complex math equations in his head in a matter of seconds. The problem was that the Doctor was over 900 years old and had plenty of time to practice while Kui'la was merely five. 

"Run the equations again and then update me at the afternoon meeting," Jack told Tosh. Tosh's jaw dropped in disbelief. 

"You don't really believe she is right, do you?" Tosh questioned irritably. 

"Just humor me and run them again," Jack responded taking a chance that his daughter was right. Tosh huffed as she left the room, returning to her computer to work on the calculations rather than sit in the conference room and continue to be told she was wrong by a child. With Tosh gone, Jack decided it was a good time to call the meeting to a close. He gave them a few tasks that he wanted to be completed before asking Gwen to liaison with the police about a man who was missing. Dismissing the group, he sat down at the table turning his full attention to Kui'la. 

"Did your daddy say how long he was going to be?" Jack questioned her. She shook her head no. Jack sighed. As much as he wanted to spend time getting to know Kui'la, he wasn't lying when he said that he had work to do. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Okay," Kui'la agreed. While she wasn't happy with being away from the Doctor or the TARDIS, she still had her pastry to finish as well as a cup of cocoa cooling on the table. Jack asked Gwen to keep an eye on Kui'la as he headed upstairs to the TARDIS. He entered it expecting to find the Doctor working under the TARDIS console. He wasn't there, though. Nor was he in his library or his lab. Slightly concerned, Jack made his way to the Doctor's bedroom. He knocked, waiting a moment for the Doctor to answer. When no answer came, he let himself into the room. 

The Doctor's bed had been turned down and a pair of pajamas laid on the end next to his suit as if he couldn't decide what he wanted to wear. The door to the ensuite was closed and Jack went over to it knocking softly. He heard a slight snort, followed by a grumble. He knocked again, louder this time. 

"Yes," came a sleepy reply through the door. 

"I need to talk to you, Doc?" Jack informed him. 

"I'm in the bath, I will be out in a minute, Jack," The Doctor answered Jack through the door. He started to stand up to pull himself out of the warm water. As he did, the door to the ensuite opened and Jack entered the room. He didn't seem to care that the Doctor was naked in the bath or even consider the fact that Doctor may not want him in the room. 

"Are you alright?" Jack asked the concern clear in his voice. Even if he was still angry at the Doctor for hiding the fact they had a daughter from him, he still didn't like seeing the Doctor hurting and it was obvious he was. Jack watched as the Doctor winced slightly as he settled back in the water, not wanting to stand naked in front of Jack. 

"Fine, just a little sore," the Doctor responded, his voice happier than the oncoming storm that brewed in his eyes suggested he should be. 

"Sorry," Jack apologized knowing that it was his fault that he had caused the Doctor physical pain. 

"It's alright," The Doctor responded with a flick of his hand. He sat up slightly taller, turning the lower half of his body to cover himself from Jack with the side of the tub. "You wanted to talk."

"I just wanted to tell you that I can't keep Kui'la all day. I have a missing man that was possibly taken by the rift as well as a weevil attack that took place in the park last night that I need to investigate and while I do want to spend time with her, it will have to be later tonight," Jack told him. 

"That's fine," the Doctor answered. "Just send her back to the TARDIS."

"You're not leaving if I send her back, are you?" Jack questioned clearly not trusting the Time Lord in front of him. The Doctor shook his head no. 

"I may leave for a short trip to check on Martha but then I will come right back," he tried to reassure Jack. 

"I'll go get Kui'la," Jack told him. He left the room and the Doctor sighed with relief. Forfeiting his nap and his bath, he got out of the warm water. He was still sore and tired but being a parent came first. He would dress in his suit then spend time with his daughter. Hopefully, he could convince her to have a quiet day for a change as he really didn't feel like chasing her around the TARDIS.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack let Kui'la finish her pastry and hot chocolate before taking her back to her dad. The Doctor was waiting in the office for them by the time they made it back upstairs and she bounced into his arms happily as she told him about the large chocolate treat that she had for her second breakfast. The evidence of which still covered her face and hands. The Doctor smiled at her telling her that they needed to wash her face as he carried her into the TARDIS. Only his eyes gave away how tired he was as he put on a show for his daughter. Once the door to the TARDIS was closed, Jack grabbed his coat leaving Torchwood. 

There, unfortunately, wasn't much that he could do for the man taken by the rift. If he was someday returned, Jack would make sure that he was taken care of. He would send him to Flatholm Island if necessary, if not he would be retconned and returned to his family none the wiser about what happened to him. Arriving at the place, he got out of his SUV. He looked around the area and then used his vortex manipulator to scan for any unknown activity. Not finding any evidence beyond what they already knew, he returned to the SUV. The next stop took longer and was harder. Whenever there was a weevil attack there was a lot of cover-up work that needed to be done. The people involved would be talked to and a cover story would be put in place. If necessary they would retcon anyone who witnessed the attack or if it was dark they could usually convince them it was a large dog that attacked, rather than a weevil. He took it upon himself, though, to do the most dangerous part of the job and that was to figure out what caused the attack in the first place. 

Pulling up to the park, he found the area of the attack blocked off. He ignored the police tape, climbing over it as he searched for a sign of the weevil that caused the attack. He didn't have to search long because almost as soon as he entered the area, he was attacked from behind by a weevil. He felt the claws ripping into the back of his coat and sliding along his skin. He swore loudly in pain as he turned pulling his gun. The weevil lunged at him biting his throat. He raised the gun managing to put a bullet in the side of the weevils head before he passed out due to blood loss. He woke several minutes later with the dead weevil still beside him. Standing he kicked the weevil several times before hauling it over to his SUV. He would have Owen perform an autopsy in order to determine the reason for the attack. Closing the back of the SUV, he returned to the park in order to make sure that he had the only weevil responsible for the attacks. 

It was late in the afternoon by the time he returned to the hub. His wounds had healed but he was still covered in his own blood. He was thankful that the TARDIS wasn't in his office as he didn't want Kui'la to see him like this. Going down to his room, he took off his ruined clothing, throwing it in the trash bin. He then showered until the water ran clear. Once clean, he returned to his office to work while he waited for the Doctor's return. He had just started to work on the report for the weevil attack when the door to his office flew open. 

"How did she know that?" Tosh questioned as she stormed into Jack's office. Jack looked up at her, the confusion clear in his eyes. 

"How did she know what?" Jack wondered as he momentarily forgot about what happened that morning. 

"She was right. The answer should have 38.273 but there is no way that a child her age should have been able to do the math, especially in their head. I had to go through the equations several times to figure out that I transposed a digit early in the equation?" Tosh demanded to know. Tosh shoved a piece of paper at Jack and he took it looking at the equation that was written out. 

"She is a genius like her dad," Jack told her proud of his daughter. 

"I thought you were her dad," Tosh argued. Jack glanced up at Tosh as he decided not to be insulted by her comment. 

"I'm her papa and you're right I'm not a genius. However, the Doctor is," Jack explained to her. 

"The Doctor is her dad and you are her papa?" Tosh clarified. Jack nodded. "How is that possible? It takes both a man and a woman to produce children?"

"Now maybe but in a few centuries time, both men and women will be carrying the children," Jack answered. Tosh rolled her eyes. 

"If you're not going to tell me the truth, that's fine. Just please let me know the next time your daughter is here as I would love to know how she came up with the correct answer," Tosh informed him. 

"I will," Jack reassured her. Satisfied Tosh left the office closing the door behind her. With her gone, Jack turned to look at the empty corner of his office where the TARDIS once sat. He wondered if the Doctor was going to keep his promise and return that evening with his daughter. Jack had to trust him, though, even if it was hard after the Doctor had lied to him so many times over the years. Deciding not to focus on the anger and hurt the Doctor caused him, he turned back to his reports as he waited for the TARDIS's return. 

-DW-

The Doctor cleaned Kui'la up, then returned to the control room. He left Torchwood with the intent of finding Martha. He only went to check on her but it was a beautiful night and he was feeling generous. After all, she did save his life so what would it hurt to invite her on one short trip as a thank you. He decided on a trip to the past to see one of his idols. Not only would it be fun to see one of Shakespeare's plays performed by his own direction, it would also be educational for Kui'la. He should have known that nothing would go as planned. While he did get to meet Shakespeare, he didn't expect the Carrionites that were trying to use his plays to gain power. They ended up stopping his right heart. Martha was able to restart his heart for him but the act weakened him even further. He didn't let Martha know how much he was struggling as they stopped the Carrionites and he locked them away in a storage room aboard the TARDIS. 

He felt dizzy on the return trip to Earth. Dropping Martha off at her flat, he changed the controls to send the TARDIS to Torchwood. Pulling the handbrake, the TARDIS jolted causing him to fall forward. He caught himself on the edge of the console, but the dizziness progressed. He barely managed to whisper his daughter's name as the darkness over took him and he collapsed to the TARDIS floor.


	13. Chapter 13

"Daddy?" Kui'la cried out as the Doctor fell. She jumped down from the captain's chair as she rushed over to his side. Dropping to her knees, she put her hand on the Doctor's arm shaking him. "Daddy? Wake up Daddy." Receiving no reply she reached out her mind to his. If this was a game, she didn't like it and would let him know immediately. However, his mind seemed distant and unlike every other time, she wasn't able to connect with him. Scared she shook him harder as tears filled her eyes. She didn't understand why he wouldn't answer her but she knew they were on the way to see her papa Jack. He would be able to help her daddy but they had to make it there first. The TARDIS shook violently with no one at her controls to steady her and she hummed at Kui'la trying to get her attention.

"I don't know how," Kui'la informed the TARDIS as she tried to coax the little girl closer to the controls. She shook the Doctor harder, desperate to wake him. "Daddy, the TARDIS needs you. You have to drive her to Jack." The Doctor didn't answer her as he continued to lay with his eyes closed on the TARDIS floor. The TARDIS gently nudged her again and reluctantly she got to her feet. Trying to be brave she stood up going closer to the console. 

The TARDIS hummed through her, comforting her as she opened her mind further allowing the TARDIS to guide her. She moved to the left side of the console, stretching as far as she could to hit a button, before ringing the bell next to it. Following the TARDIS's instruction, she then moved to the next panel, flicking a switch. The TARDIS shuddered violently and she fell to the floor hard. Her hand hit the grating causing pain to jolt through her hand. No longer feeling brave, she curled her knees up to her chest crying. She screamed inside her head, pushing the thought at the Doctor trying to make him wake. He didn't respond as he laid on the floor his eyes still closed. The TARDIS's song filled her mind, telling her it would be alright. She felt a gentle nudge, and she reluctantly got to her feet again. With the TARDIS's guidance, she turned the switch off again and then turned on the one next to it. At the next panel, she pressed another button, then turned the handle on a faucet. She followed the instructions until she heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS landing. Remembering to pull the break, she ran towards the TARDIS door pushing it open. 

"Papa," she cried as she ran out the door. Jack looked up from his computer. His surprise at being called papa turning quickly to concern as he saw the tears streaming down his daughter's face. 

"What's wrong, Kui'la?" Jack questioned glancing towards the TARDIS door. He expected to see the Doctor standing there watching his daughter but the doorway was empty. 

"Daddy won't wake up," she sobbed. Jack jumped to his feet rushing around his desk. All his anger towards the Doctor was momentarily forgotten as he concentrated on helping the Time Lord. 

"Can you show me where he is?" Jack asked the upset little girl. She nodded running back onto the TARDIS. Jack followed her up the ramp towards the console. As they got nearer, he could see the Doctor laying on the floor. Jack rushed over to him, kneeling down beside him. 

"Help him," Kui'la begged Jack. Jack reached out to his daughter, pulling her close to him as he gave her a hug. She gripped his shirt tightly in one hand, taking comfort in being held. With his other hand, Jack carefully felt along the Doctor's neck looking for any sign that he hurt himself. 

"I promise I will help your daddy, Kui'la," Jack reassured her softly. "I know this is scary but can you tell me what happened before he fell?"

"He was driving the TARDIS. It got bumpy and he fell," Kui'la whispered. 

"Did he fall asleep before or after he fell?" Jack tried to clarify as he tried to figure out if the Doctor passed out and then fell or if he fell first and then hit his head causing him to pass out. 

"He said my name then fell asleep," Kui'la answered. Jack nodded. He squeezed Kui'la tightly, then kissed her on the side of the head before releasing her. 

"I am going to help him, but I need to leave the TARDIS for just a moment so that I can call someone to help me move your daddy safely to the medi-bay so we can examine him and find out what's wrong," Jack told her starting to stand up. 

"The TARDIS says he didn't hurt his neck when he fell. You can carry him to the medi-bay," Kui'la answered as she clung to Jack. She didn't want him to go, even if it was only to his office. Now that he was there, she no longer felt brave. She was scared for her daddy and her hand was hurting badly from when she fell. 

"Alright," Jack agreed, trusting the TARDIS. He gently got Kui'la to let go of him so that he could pick the Doctor up in his arms. He carried him bridal style to the medi-bay taking him over to the first bed in the room. Laying the Doctor down on it, he had the TARDIS run an assessment on the Doctor. It came back quickly revealing that the Doctor's blood count was still low. His right heart was also out of sync with his left and there was bruising on his back and chest suggesting his heart had been restarted recently. His body was weak and he desperately needed to rest. Jack felt slightly guilty that he had interrupted the Doctor's nap this morning as he removed the Doctor's shoes and jacket, tucking him beneath the blankets. 

Relieved that it wasn't serious, he saw the monitor screen change to reveal a bruised hand. He looked at it confused for a moment, before realizing he was looking at Kui'la's hand. He turned to her finding her still sobbing as she stood next to him. Leaning down, Jack scooped her into his arms holding her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him, continuing to cry as Jack cooed at her. Asking the TARDIS to keep an eye on the Doctor, Jack left the medi-bay taking Kui'la to the kitchen. If she was anything like her dad, a banana milkshake would be just the thing to cheer her up and he was positive that he could find the ingridents for it in the TARDIS kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack held Kui'la as he navigated the kitchen looking for the ingredients he needed to make her a banana milkshake. It had been a long time since he held a child while cooking and it was a little harder than he remembered but he managed it without having to set her down. He found a blender in the cupboard and pulled it down adding milk, ice cream, peanut butter and with difficulty opened and added a whole banana. He blended the concoction pouring part of it into a small glass for her. She took it from him, sipping it as he sat her down at the table. Returning briefly to the counter, he poured another glass for himself then took the seat across from her. 

"Is your milkshake good?" Jack asked her. She nodded as she continued to drink it slowly. She was still sobbing softly, but her tears had dried up leaving streaks on her cheeks. Jack took a drink of it finding it too sweet for his own tastes. Still, he took another drink as he tried to figure out how to interact with his daughter. "I spoke to Tosh today. She told me that you were right and the answer was 38.273."

"I know," she told him. Jack chuckled. 

"As rude as your daddy," Jack informed her. 

"I'm not rude," she argued. 

"Yes, you are but it's not your fault. Your daddy is just as rude but I'm not worried about that right now. What I want to know is how did you know that the answer was incorrect?" Jack questioned her. 

"She wrote the numbers wrong," Kui'la answered. 

"What numbers?" Jack asked. Kui'la didn't reply as she took another drink of her milkshake. "If you can't tell me, can you show me?" Jack reached into his pocket pulling out a pen and a piece of paper. He looked at the paper seeing it already had writing on it but it wasn't important. He passed it to Kui'la. She took the pen and began writing on the paper. Jack watched in amazement as she not only wrote out the wrong part but the entire mathematical equation. He made a mental note to be careful around her when it came to numbers as she passed the paper back to him. 

"That part's wrong," She told Jack pointing at the paper. Jack looked at it seeing that she had written the incorrect parts just like Tosh had. Jack smiled. 

"You like math?" He wondered. Kui'la nodded. She finished off the milkshake with a slurp. 

"Can I please have more?" she asked. 

"Of course," Jack responded. He picked up her glass, going to the counter and added more to it. When she finished the second glass, he took her into the medi-bay with him to check on the Doctor and to examine her hand now that she was calmer. The Doctor was still sleeping soundly and the TARDIS informed him that she was going to keep him under until the morning as he needed to rest and she expected him to keep resting for the next few days. Jack accepted the slight scolding he received from the TARDIS for interrupting the Doctor's nap earlier in the day. He promised to let the Doctor sleep as he could look after Kui'la. Turning to his daughter, he carefully examined her bruised hand. Her palm had the rectangular pattern of the grating with clear bruising across her hand. While it would be sore for a few days, she would be fine. The cold glass of the milkshake had been good for her hand and Jack gave her an ice pack wrapped in a cloth to hold to help with the bruising. 

With the rest of the evening ahead of them, Jack took Kui'la to the living room to relax. He quickly found out that even if she loved math, she wasn't too fond of reading so instead he turned on a film for her to watch. She curled up in one of the chairs holding her doll tightly to her chest as she gripped the ice pack in the other hand. Her eyes never left the screen as a young girl made friends with an alien learning about what it means to be a family and then watched on as an Emperor learned to care about someone other than himself. When the second movie ended, Jack suggested that she get ready for bed. 

"I'm not tired," Kui'la whined as her eyes drifted closed. 

"I know, but it is time for bed," Jack told her. He picked her up and she wrapped one arm around his neck holding tightly to her doll's arm with the other. He carried her into her room, then helped her change into her pajamas. As he tucked her into bed, she began to cry again. 

"I want daddy," she whimpered. 

"I know, baby. I know, but your daddy needs to rest. Just sleep now and I promise that when you wake your daddy will be awake," Jack reassured her. His reassurance did nothing as she reached out to him crying harder. He scooped her into his arms taking her over to the rocking chair that he sat in the corner. He rocked her slowly humming softly until she finally drifted off to sleep in his arms. Careful, so as not to wake her, he placed her on her bed tucking her in. 

After laying Kui'la down for the night, he returned to the medi-bay to check on the Doctor. The Doctor was still stable and the TARDIS informed Jack that the Doctor could be moved to his own room to sleep for the rest of the night. Moving the blanket, Jack picked up the Doctor bridal style carrying him to his room and laying him down on the large bed covered in blue blankets. Carefully, he removed the Doctor's shirt, then unbuckled his belt pulling down his trousers. With his abdomen exposed, Jack could see the bruising from fingers on the Doctor's hips. He ran his fingers along the bruises knowing that it was because of him. He pushed down the feeling of guilt as he turned towards the Doctor's wardrobe. From it, he selected a pair of blue pajamas. It was a little harder to dress the Doctor but he managed it before tucking him under the thick blankets. The Doctor snuffled, turning on to his side with a sigh. Turning off the light, he left the room going back into the corridor. 

"I want daddy," Kui'la sobbed from in front of her room. Jack sighed as he opened the door to the Doctor's room wider. 

"You can go snuggle with him, just be careful not to wake him," Jack told her as he quickly came to the conclusion that the little girl wasn't going to sleep without being near her father. She nodded as she ran into the Doctor's room climbing up on the bed. Jack followed her in, helping her to settle down beneath the blankets on the opposite side of the bed from the Doctor. 

"Good night, Kui'la," he whispered as he kissed her on the top of the head. 

"Night, papa," she replied sleepily as her thumb entered her mouth. Jack was pretty sure that she was too old to be sucking her thumb but he didn't stop her as he left the two of them to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The Doctor woke slowly. He was warm tucked up inside his bed with Kui'la curled up against him. He wasn't sure how he came to be in his own bed as the last thing he remembered was piloting the TARDIS after dropping Martha back at her flat or at least he thought that was the last thing he remembered. He wasn't even sure if he had gone to get Martha or had that all been just a dream? He groaned as he rolled on to his side, the bruising on his back and chest telling him it hadn't been a dream. That and the sound of the door opening as someone else made their way into his room. He didn't have to look towards the sound to know that it was Jack. He could hear the familiar sound of his footsteps as well as feel the way that time bounced off of him in a way that should have offended his senses but he was coming to appreciate. 

"Cup of tea?" Jack questioned. The Doctor smiled as he rolled his head to see Jack holding a steaming cup. He pulled himself to sit against the pillow as he took the cup from Jack. Bringing it to his mouth he took a large drink letting the liquid warm his body. 

"How did you know I was awake?" The Doctor asked. He didn't wait for an answer before he continued. "Actually, no. How did I get here? I remember setting the TARDIS to come back to Torchwood but I don't actually remember arriving." 

"That is because you decided to faint at the controls. Next time, you might want to make sure that you are landed somewhere and not still floating in the vortex," Jack informed him as he took a seat on the side of the bed next to the Doctor. The Doctor narrowed his eyes in confusion. 

"If I was floating in the vortex, then how did I get here?" The Doctor questioned. Jack shrugged. 

"I assumed the TARDIS just continued on her way here. I do know that it got bumpy after you fainted and Kui'la fell bruising her hand," Jack explained. The Doctor sat his cup down on the bedside table as he reached out for his daughter's hand. He could see the bruising clearly on her palm and he felt guilty that she had gotten hurt when he fainted. "I know the bruising looks bad Doc, but I can assure you she's fine. The TARDIS has been monitoring her and besides being upset that you were sleeping, she is fine. You, on the other hand, are on bedrest until at least tomorrow."

"I don't need to be on bedrest," The Doctor immediately argued. 

"Yes, you do. The TARDIS says your red blood cell count is still lower than it should be and she thinks that you had to have your right heart restarted at some point in the last couple days," Jack argued. The Doctor didn't need to answer as the look on his face said it all. "How did your heart stop?"

"A Carronite cursed me. Martha restarted it for me but it must have put more of a strain on my body than I originally thought," The Doctor answered as he looked at Kui'la's hand. He could see that Jack was right and the bruising wouldn't bother her for long but he still didn't like to see her injured. His hand glowed as he placed it on hers allowing his healing energy to flow into her hand. 

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Jack asked as he saw the golden light dance across the Doctor's hand. The Doctor didn't answer as his hand stopped glowing and he moved it to reveal that Kui'la's hand was completely healed. It didn't matter if using his regeneration energy to heal Kui'la was a good idea or not, he was the reason she had hurt herself and he had to make it right. With her hand healed, he pulled her up into his arms cuddling her close to him. She sighed in her sleep and the Doctor kissed her on the top of the head before resting his cheek on her head. He looked up into Jack's eyes and could see Jack staring at him. He narrowed his eyes in confusion at Jack. "You didn't answer my question."

"No, it's not a good idea, but I am not going to let her be in pain when I can spare some of my energy to help her," The Doctor answered.

"Fair enough," Jack conceded. He looked at his sleeping daughter snuggled against her daddy. "Does Kui'la produce energy?"

"Yes."

"So does that mean that she will be able to regenerate?" Jack questioned. 

"I don't know. I have tested her energy and I don't know if it is because she is half-human or because she is still only a child that her energy levels are lower than they need to be in order for her to regenerate properly. The only way to know for sure, though, is for her to try to regenerate but she is far too young for that. Regenerating this young can cause emotional as well as psychological problems that would follow her for the rest of her life," the Doctor explained to Jack. 

"But I thought all Time Lords were able to regenerate," Jack asked slightly confused. He was sure that he had been taught that at the academy when they learned about the myth of the Time Lords. At the time, he never imagined actually meeting a Time Lord or seeing the evidence of regeneration. 

"She's not a Time Lord. Not really," The Doctor answered. It was Jack's turn to look confused as he looked into the Doctor's eyes. The Doctor smiled softly at him. "Technically, she is half Gallifreyan. Only Gallifreyan's can become Time Lords but not all Gallifreyans were Time Lords. Of the billions of Gallifreyans that lived on Gallifrey, only a few ever were allowed to be initiated into the academy. We would stare into the untempered schism seeing the raw power of time and space of the vortex. It is from that raw power that we eventually gained the ability to regenerate and I believe she has the energy from being exposed to it in the womb." 

He hugged his daughter a little tighter, not wanting to think about the fact that she might not be able to regenerate. He didn't think his hearts could stand the loss of another child and if he lost Kui'la nothing would stop him from dying this time. Not the moment, not the TARDIS, and especially not the energy that ran through his own veins. Even if he had to kill himself, again and again, he swore that he would reach his final death so he could be reunited with his family and friends in whatever came next. He didn't realize a tear had escaped until he felt Jack's hand on his face gently thumbing the tear away. 

"Are you alright?" Jack questioned in concern. 

"Fine. I am going to wake Kui'la in a few minutes, then I will make breakfast," the Doctor told Jack. 

"You need to rest Doc. I will make breakfast and I will come get you when it is ready," Jack insisted standing up. The Doctor nodded watching Jack leave his room. With Jack gone, he stood up laying Kui'la down on the bed. His body felt stiff and he wanted a shower before breakfast. Walking sleeply towards the shower, he stripped out of his pajamas climbing into the warm water. Only then did he allow the rest of the tears to fall where no one would ever be able to see them.


	16. Chapter 16

The Doctor was just finishing his shower when he felt Kui'la's mind reaching out to him. He gently reassured her that he was alright through the family bond that they shared. He felt her happiness that he was awake causing him to smile despite his tears. Wiping his eyes a final time he made sure all of the shampoo was out of his hair before turning off the water. He dried off dressing in his pajamas again as he didn't think to bring his suit with him. He also didn't expect that Jack or the TARDIS would allow him to do anything beyond resting today which sounded completely boring. Maybe in the afternoon, he could try to convince Jack to let him help in the hub for a little while but for now, he would behave. Maybe. 

"Daddy, you're awake," Kui'la exclaimed happily as he opened the door to the ensuite. She was sitting up in his bed with her messy hair falling around her shoulders. She bounced up on her knees when she saw him raising her arms for him to pick her up. He scooped her up in his arms hugging her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck leaning back so that she could see him. "You slept a long time but Papa promised that you would be awake when I woke up"

"I'm sorry I slept so long, but papa was right wasn't he?" The Doctor questioned not missing that she had called Jack her papa. She nodded. 

"I had to drive the TARDIS. Then I fell and hurt my hand but papa gave me ice to make it better. I'm sorry I yelled in your head again but I was scared," Kui'la told him. He furrowed his brow in concern. 

"Why were you driving the TARDIS?" He questioned her wondering if he needed to have a talk with Jack. 

"Because you were sleeping," Kui'la explained. "The TARDIS wanted to finish going to Papa but she needed my help. I tried to press the buttons she told me to except I hit the wrong one and she made me fall." 

"I'm sorry you hurt your hand, baby, but I am so proud of you for driving the TARDIS. Now that you're tall enough, maybe I can teach you how to land her that way if something happens again it won't be so scary. Would you like that?" The Doctor wondered. He had always planned on teaching Kui'la to drive the TARDIS but he had wanted to wait until she was older. What happened yesterday and the fact that she had to drive the TARDIS on her own made him realize that he needed to teach her sooner than expected. Even if he never planned on taking her anywhere dangerous, he couldn't predict the fact that he would pass out at the controls, nor could he plan for every incident that might cause her to have to drive again. 

"I don't know," she answered hesitantly. A few days ago she would have jumped at the chance to drive the TARDIS, after yesterday she was afraid to try again.

"I know you're scared sweetie, but I promise that if you know how to drive her it will be less scary next time," The Doctor reassured her. She leaned forward laying her head down on his shoulder. 

"I don't want to daddy," she whined. The Doctor turned his head so that he could kiss her on the head. 

"Alright, we won't today. Today we will have a nice relaxing day starting with a breakfast that your papa is making," The Doctor told her. He still planned on teaching her despite her hesitance but it could wait a few weeks. Still holding her, he finally made his way out of his room heading towards the kitchen. As he approached he could smell the food cooking and his stomach growled at the scent reminding him that it had been awhile since he ate. He entered the kitchen to see the table had a spread of bacon, blood sausage, fried tomatoes, mushrooms, and toast. Jack was finishing the hashbrowns and he had several fried tomatoes on three plates. 

"I was just about to come and get you," Jack informed him as he heard the Doctor enter the room. "Breakfast will be done in just a moment if you want to take a seat at the table." The Doctor sat Kui'la down in her chair before taking a seat at the table beside her. He reached out taking a piece of the blood sausage breaking off a small bite of it. He held it out to Kui'la and she made a face as she took it from him. She brought it to her nose, sniffing it. 

"What is it?" She asked not wanting to put it in her mouth despite knowing that she had to. While the Doctor made food aboard the TARDIS that she liked, he had one rule when it came to new foods. She had to try at least two bites of them. If she didn't like it after that she didn't have to finish it. 

"Sausage," The Doctor answered. She wasn't sure she believed him as she put it in her mouth. Her face immediately scrunched in disgust but she didn't spit it out like she wanted to. She swallowed it almost whole chewing it as little as possible. She took the second piece from the Doctor swallowing it almost whole as well. By the time that she finished the second piece Jack had brought her a glass of milk and the Doctor a cup of tea. She took the milk taking a large drink of it. 

"Can I have bacon now?" she asked as she set the glass down. 

"Of course you can," The Doctor told her. He gave her a piece of bacon to start with before standing up and going to help Jack bring over the plates with eggs and hashbrowns. He made Kui'la a plate with just the eggs, potatoes, bacon and a piece of toast before piling his own plate with a large helping of everything. Jack sat down with his own plate doing the same. "Thank you, Jack. Not just for making breakfast but also for taking such good care of Kui'la last night."

"You're welcome for breakfast but you don't have to thank me for taking care of our daughter. I enjoyed spending time with her," Jack informed him. He looked over at Kui'la to see her putting an overly large bite of egg and hashbrown in her mouth. "Despite her being slightly rude, she is very well behaved."

"I'm not rude," she somehow managed to tell him through the large mouth full. Jack looked at the Doctor raising an eyebrow at him. The Doctor sighed. He had been about to tell Jack that Kui'la wasn't rude but he couldn't make that argument now. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full," The Doctor told her. 

"Sorry," she responded with her mouth just as full. The Doctor shook his head. 

"So, I was thinking maybe later today I could help you in the hub," The Doctor told Jack turning his attention to him. 

"You are on bedrest today, Doc. If you rest today, I would have no problem in having you help me in the hub tomorrow. In fact, I would appreciate your help in identifying a few artifacts that have come through the rift," Jack informed him. 

"I can rest and identify the artifacts," The Doctor argued. 

"Tomorrow," Jack responded again.

"I'm not an invalid, Jack," The Doctor snapped. 

"And I'm not the one who fainted at the controls yesterday. Now you either wait until tomorrow or you don't help me at all," Jack hissed letting the anger that he was trying to bury rise to the surface again. 

"Fine," The Doctor sighed before the argument could escalate and scare Kui'la. He looked towards his daughter to see her watching them wearily. He smiled at her as he gave her a small one-armed hug trying to reassure her that everything was alright. He would listen to Jack in order to try to keep the peace between them for now. Leaving his arm around Kui'la he picked up his fork and began to eat again. Finishing breakfast, he reluctantly listened to Jack and went back to his room to rest while Jack cleaned up the kitchen with Kui'la's help. Settling down on his bed, he picked up his book. He was tempted to speed read it but instead, he threw it at the wall. Crossing his arms he stared at the far wall in the perfect example of an unhappy Time Lord as he wondered how mad Jack would be if he left once Jack was back in the hub. Quickly deciding the addition to Jack's anger wouldn't be worth it, he continued to pout as he tried to figure out how he was going to spend his day.


	17. Chapter 17

The Doctor quickly discovered that his plan to pout until he figured out how to get his way wasn't going to happen. Not if his daughter had anything to say about it. Within a few minutes of entering his room, Kui'la came slowly into the room carrying a large glass filled to the brim with what looked like a banana milkshake. She walked carefully over to his bedside table setting it down before rushing out of the room. She returned not even a minute later with a second milkshake in a smaller glass. She set that one on the opposite bedside table before running again. The Doctor didn't have time to wonder what she was up to before she was back with his chess board in hand. She climbed up onto the bed with it, opening it and spilling the pieces on the bed. Flipping the board over she started setting up the pieces. 

"Kui'la," The Doctor started. She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide as she waited for him to continue. He sighed. He had been about to tell her that he didn't feel like playing a game right now but he couldn't do it. Instead, he reached over picking up his milkshake and taking a sip. The taste of banana and peanut butter filled his mouth. It was overly sweet and he took another large mouthful of the concoction. 

"I go first," Kui'la told him as she finished setting up the board. She moved her pawn to start then crawled to the edge of the bed. The Doctor watched her jump down. 

"Where are you going?" He asked as she ran out of his room again. 

"I forgot Sophie," she called back as she ran. He waited until she returned with her favorite doll. She crawled back on the bed cuddling her doll close to her as she took her seat again. Picking up her milkshake, she took a drink as she stared at the board. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as she concentrated on the pieces. She had a serious look on her face with the straw in her mouth and her doll close to her. She looked up at him as he continued not to move. "It's your turn."

"Alright," The Doctor agreed finally. He really didn't feel like playing but he wasn't going to beat Kui'la quickly like he would anyone else. Instead, he gave her a chance to win. In the end, he would still beat her as he never just let her win. By beating her it encouraged her to think of new strategies in order to try to win the next time as she watched his every move against her. As he moved the pieces he could feel her eyes watching him even as her mind pushed against the wall surrounding his own mind looking for a way in. "Kui'la, you know better."

"Sorry," Kui'la answered even if she didn't pull her mind away. He gave his own mind a gentle nudge forcing her away from the wall. 

"What have I taught you about entering someone's mind without permission?" The Doctor asked her as he moved his piece finally. She didn't wait before moving hers. He sighed taking the piece.

"I was curious," Kui'la responded as she contemplated her next move rather than just moving the piece randomly like she did the last one. 

"It doesn't matter if you are curious. You don't enter my or papa's minds without our permission," the Doctor scolded her. While he didn't want her to use her telepathy to hurt others he understood that she used her mind to look into other's minds to find out if she could trust them. Using her telepathy was as natural to her as breathing and he refused to bind her but until she learned to control her telepathy the screaming and tiptoeing around his mind would continue. 

"I won't do it again," she promised. He sighed. He had heard it before and yet he had to scold her again for entering his mind. He realized that he hadn't helped her with her morning mental exercises. She also hadn't been to school in over a week. 

"I know it is hard Kui'la but you have to try. After this game, we are going to do your telepathy exercises and then tomorrow I am going to take you to school for a few hours," The Doctor informed her. 

"I want to stay with you and papa," Kui'la whined, her lip sticking out. 

"You need to go to school too, Kui'la. I promise that it will only be for a few hours then you can spend time with me and Papa again. Alright?" The Doctor wondered. She nodded even as her bottom lip quivered. He leaned over kissing her on the head, then encouraged her to move her next piece. They finished their first game and he pulled her into his lap to run through the mental excerises before starting the next game. They played several more times before lunch when Jack returned with fish and chips from a local chippy. The three of them sat on the couch watching a movie while they ate. He expected Jack to leave again after lunch but Jack stuck around to spend the afternoon with them. Jack and Kui'la successfully distracted him until dinner with movies, games, and laughter. 

"Thank you for today," the Doctor told Jack as he set cuddling his sleeping daughter later that night. She had asked to watch one more movie before falling asleep in his arms less than half-way through it. 

"You're welcome and tomorrow the two of us can work on the artifacts while Kui'la explains how she figured out Tosh's math was wrong," Jack informed the Doctor. He looked at his watch pulling himself to his feet. "I am going to go run the final rift checks and then settle down for the night. I will see you in the morning."

"You can stay if you want," The Doctor spoke up. Jack looked at him as the Doctor stared up at him. 

"I can't. Not yet," Jack answered. The Doctor nodded his understanding. He stood as well taking Kui'la to her room. He changed her into her pajamas tucking her into her bed. She didn't stir as he turned out the light in her room heading across the corridor to his own. He opened his door to find Jack sitting on his bed with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. He didn't say anything to the Doctor as he held out the bottle to him. The Doctor took it, knowing that if he took a drink that it would end up with him trouserless again. His hearts ached to know that the only way Jack would sleep with him is if they were both drunk. Still, it was his decision. He brought the bottle to his mouth, taking a large drink as he climbed up on the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack thrust hard into the Doctor's body, finding his release with a final grunt. He collapsed with his chest against the Doctor's back as his hand wrapped around to the Doctor's groin, finding his member and with quick movements made sure that the Doctor followed him over the edge. The Doctor's own moan was deep and muffled by the pillows that his head was hidden among. He turned his head panting as he waited for the weight of Jack to move so that he could roll onto his side. After what seemed like an hour but was really just a few minutes the Doctor tried to sit up to get Jack's weight off of him. Taking the hint, Jack carefully pulled out of his body collapsing to his side of the bed. The Doctor groaned as he stretched out his legs letting his body collapse down to the bed. He didn't look at Jack as he rolled onto his side facing towards the ensuite rather than the Captain. He bit back the tears that filled his eyes as he listened to Jack's breathing slowing down as he drifted towards a sated sleep.

It had been several weeks since Jack found out the truth about Kui'la. Over that time they had fallen into a comfortable enough routine during the day. Jack treated the Doctor kindly enough if his eyes held a contempt for the Time Lord that he could see every time the Captain looked at him. He thankfully didn't hold the same contempt for the little girl who had quickly stolen the Immortal's heart. He spent time with her not only playing or relaxing while they watched movies but teaching her about the artifacts that came through the rift or allowing her to help them with the math to control it. While he treated the Doctor with the same kindness, his voice was soft and the Doctor wasn't sure that things would ever be the same between them again. 

Nights were different. Almost every night, Jack joined him in his bed in an unexplained agreement. Jack always brought a bottle of the strongest alcohol he could find, drinking the majority of it himself even if he did offer the Doctor the bottle often. The Doctor, however, had his baby to think about so he only drank enough to allow his body to relax and to have the smell on his breath. Not that it mattered as Jack always buried his head among the pillows, gripping his hips tightly so that he couldn't roll in order to see Jack. The Doctor quickly realized that the sex was only about finding a release and not about showing their love for each other. The Doctor could feel the bruises as he moved and sitting on hard surfaces had become difficult. Even with his uncomfortableness, he couldn't bring himself to discuss it with Jack. Instead, choosing to suffer in silence as his hearts slowly broke. 

He heard Jack's breathing finally even out and he allowed the tears to soothe the pain that he was feeling. He had always associated sex with pain, loss, and goodbyes. He had hoped with Jack that maybe it could be different but just like everyone else, Jack only used his body for their own release. He buried his head beneath the blankets as he tried not to let the memories surface but they filled his head causing the tears to fall faster. 

He had learned at a young age that sex didn't mean love as he gave himself to his childhood best friend. Koschei had always been a charmer and for a moment he allowed himself to believe that they could build a life together on the planet of his birth. That all changed as his stomach grew with a child for the first time and Koschei denied their love. 

"Sure I slept with him, but I'm not the only one. It would be easier to ask who he hasn't spread his legs for," Koschei had told the headmaster as they sat together in his office. The Doctor's dream of raising their child together had been shattered that day. He hadn't fought as decisions were made for him and he was forced to call his only son, brother. He returned to the academy alone, claiming he had been sick even if everyone knew the truth. The rumors had spread quickly in his absence and he became further separated from his peers. The depression from the whispering and teasing followed him until his graduating day. He failed his exams the first time he took them and almost became a nameless in the community. It was only because of his parent's standing on the council that he was allowed to retake the exams. He barely passed them the second time, a fact that he would be reminded of often by his father over the years as he was forced into an arranged marriage. 

Though he and his wife had three children together, all of his children were loomed. His wife made it clear from the beginning that she didn't love him and he respected her wishes to have separate rooms. In the end, he couldn't stay with her and he left her as soon as their children joined the academy. Alone, he lived in a small flat on the outskirts of the city. He found odd jobs as he dreamed of running among the stars. He finally got his wish with his granddaughter as they stole a TARDIS and ran. When she found love, he made the decision to leave her behind, hoping to give her the life that he never had as he continued to run. He never really knew what he was looking for but he continued to search over the years. 

He wasn't sure when he drifted off to sleep, but he awoke alone in his bed. Despite sleeping all night, he still felt tired and it took him a while to pull himself slowly out of his bed and stumble his way sleepily to the shower. The bruises on his hips looked black against his almost pale skin. He could feel them as he walked, almost as a constant reminder of how Jack now owned his body. As he showered, he quickly came to the conclusion that he couldn't do this anymore. He needed a break away from Jack. A break to feel like himself again. He finished his shower, then dressed in his suit. Waking Kui'la he helped her dress in a light blue dress with a pair of shorts underneath. He fed her breakfast and then let her hug Jack goodbye before taking her to school. 

With no one to look after, he went to Martha. Stretching their definition of just one trip, he took her to the New Earth, just trying to relive a day he spent with Rose. Yes, the day had started badly at the hospital but in the end, they had fun shopping before eating supper in one of the many restaurants. He didn't find that day with Martha as he had to save her from kidnappers who just wanted in the fast lane. In the end, he saved everyone on the motorway thanks to the Face Of Boe sacrificing his life to allow them all to live. He couldn't let the day end like that so he took Martha again to New York but this time in the 1920's. Much to his unhappiness, the Daleks were there and his plan for relaxing turned into running. Deciding on one more trip, they ended up on a spaceship heading into the sun. After almost dying as the sun overtook his body, he couldn't do it anymore. Despite trying to find joy again in just running, he felt weak and tired. So rather than continue to run, he took Martha home and then sent his TARDIS into the vortex. 

It had been days for him since he took Kui'la to school and he knew that he should pick her up. He could take her to a park to play then return to Torchwood for the evening. While he missed his baby, he didn't feel like doing more than returning to bed alone. He felt weak and tired. He knew part of that was because of the abuse that he had put his body through over the last few days. Something else was wrong, though, and a trip to the medi-bay revealed what he feared. Nestled deep within his abdomen was the consequence of the last few weeks. He had known it was a possiblity from the beginning, yet they had taken no steps to prevent it from happening. Feeling numb, and not sure what else to do, he returned to his bed. Stripping down to his pants, he climbed up on the bed. Curling into himself, he didn't stop the tears as once more he began to cry.


	19. Chapter 19

The Doctor didn't keep track of the time as he laid in bed considering his options. From the beginning, he thought that he would be happy with having a second child. Now that he was actually pregnant, he wasn't so sure. Did he really want to bring another child into this unforgiving universe with a man who hated him? He knew Jack would love the child, though. He had proved that with Kui'la and the Doctor had no doubt that he would show the same happiness to a new baby. If only Jack would show him that same love. He was a coward for not telling Jack how he felt. How he wished he could look Jack in the eye as their bodies moved as one and see love in his eyes and not the contempt that he had come to know. The tears flowed faster again and he sniffled trying to get his tears under control. What he needed was a stiff drink followed by a long shower.

Forfeiting the drink, he headed to the shower. Climbing in, he turned on the water. It was the perfect temperature, like always, but that wasn't what he wanted. He telepathically asked the TARDIS to make it hotter. She complied raising the temperature. He groaned his happiness turning so that the water ran down his back relieving aches that he didn't even know he had. He let the water soothe him, finally alleviating his tears. Leaving the warmth of the shower, he dressed before heading to the control room setting the destination. 

"Daddy," Kui'la screamed happily, as he entered her classroom. She ran over to him, holding her arms up in the air as she approached. He scooped her up in his arms holding her close. It had been almost four days since he last saw her and he missed her just as much as she missed him for the few hours she was at school. 

"My baby. Did you have fun at school?" The Doctor asked her. She nodded happily babbling about her day as the Doctor carried her back to the TARDIS. It was a quick jump to the hub and he landed in the afternoon on the same day he left Jack. Kui'la ran off happily to see her Papa, but the Doctor bit back the tears as he looked at Jack. He needed to talk to Jack and tell him that he was pregnant with his child but he couldn't face him, not yet. Instead, he went and hid in his library reading on one of the many couches with a cup of tea. 

"Doctor, I'm ordering pizza for dinner. Do you want any?" Jack questioned as he entered the library. 

"I'm not hungry," The Doctor lied, not looking at the Captain. 

"Are you sure?" Jack wondered. 

"Yes," The Doctor answered. He waited tensely for Jack to come over to him, breathing a sigh of relief when his footsteps retreated. He spent the rest of the night alone, only leaving his library when it was time for Kui'la to go to bed. He tucked his sleepy daughter in, kissing her softly on her head as he hummed her lullaby. Going to his own room he found that Jack was once more waiting for him in his bed. He had a bottle of alcohol in his hand and had already drunk a quarter of it. He held it out to the Doctor as he entered his room. The Doctor took it, holding it for a moment before passing it back to Jack. Jack shrugged taking another long drink. He set the bottle on the nightstand as the Doctor climbed into the bed. 

The Doctor chickened out of telling Jack the truth as Jack unbuttoned his jacket, and overshirt stripping them off. Jack's movements were almost mechanical as he removed the Doctor's trousers then stripped off his own. The Doctor's member remained soft as he laid back on the bed. He reached out for Jack taking his arm in his hand trying to pull him over him. His hearts ached as Jack leaned down nipping his neck as he used his body to roll the Doctor onto his side.

"Jack," The Doctor whispered, resisting as Jack continued to guide him over and onto his stomach. He couldn't stop the tears that flowed as Jack grabbed his hips pulling him to his knees. He gripped the pillow in front of him as he tried desperately to stop the tears. It didn't work and as Jack gently pushed his way into his body, it just made the tears fall faster. He gasped on a sob causing Jack to hesitate. 

"Are you alright Doc?" Jack asked him in concern. 

"No. Stop, please Jack, just stop," He sobbed. Jack immediately paused in his movements. He carefully pulled out of the Doctor's body, concerned that he accidentally hurt him in his drunkness. As soon as his weight was off of the Time Lord, he stood practically running towards the ensuite. 

"Doctor?" Jack questioned. His response was another shaky sob as he closed the door behind him. He slid down the door, holding his knees as he cried. He thought that he had cried all the tears he could for Jack, but they kept coming running down his face and dripping onto his bare arms. 

"Go away," He cried as he heard a soft knock on the ensuite door. 

"Doctor, it's Owen. Jack thought he might have hurt you and asked me to come examine you," Owen informed him through the door. He had been working late trying to finish a project when Jack burst out of his office in just his trousers. 

"I'm fine," the Doctor answered. 

"Are you sure? I know it might be embarrassing but if he hurt you, it is better I examine you and make sure it isn't serious than for you to continue to be in pain," Owen responded. 

"He didn't hurt me," The Doctor half sobbed. Owen shrugged as he looked back at Jack who was standing by the door to the Doctor's room. Jack took a step forward. 

"Then why are you crying, Doc?" Jack wondered. His response was a louder sob through the door. He sighed taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "It's alright Owen, you can go."

"Are you sure?" Owen clarified. 

"Yes, call it a night. I will be out shortly to watch the rift," Jack told him. He watched Owen go, then turned his attention back to the door. He waited quietly until he heard the handle turn and the door opened. The Doctor stepped out, pausing as he saw Jack still sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him. Jack looked at the Time Lord. His eyes were red and his cheeks were streaked with wet marks from crying. His hair was disheveled and he was still naked from when Jack undressed him. He looked miserable with a sadness on his face that made Jack's own heartache. He had been so angry at the Time Lord for keeping Kui'la from him all those years that he failed to notice just how much he was hurting him. The Doctor had grown thinner and he was standing slumped when he had always stood so tall. Jack held out his arms to the hurting man. 

"Come here," Jack whispered as he realized the Doctor was telling the truth. Physically he hadn't hurt him. The Doctor took a hesitant step forward, followed by another until he was sitting stiffly down on the bed. Jack leaned forward wrapping his arms around the Time Lord, leaning sideways as he did. He moved up the bed a little, pulling the Doctor with him so they could lay more comfortably, not that it helped as the Doctor rigid as Jack held him. When he realized, though, that Jack wasn't going to force him to his knees again, he let his body relax in Jack's warm embrace. Jack slowly ran his finger's along the Doctor's back. "I'm sorry, Doc. I should have realized how much I was hurting you sooner. I am still angry at you for keeping her from me for so long, but I will try harder."

"You don't owe me an apology, Jack. I should have told you from the start that I was pregnant. I promise I won't ever keep this baby away from you," The Doctor answered. 

"This baby?" Jack questioned and the Doctor nodded. Jack smiled as he pulled the Doctor a little closer. The Doctor let himself relax into Jack's embrace resting his head against Jack's chest. Jack's hand moved away from his back, going to his stomach. He felt Jack's hot hand against his abdomen and he looked up into Jack's eyes. He wanted to say so much to Jack, and ask Jack to make love to him so that he could continue to stare into his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to say the words, though, so he wrapped his arms around Jack, holding him as he rolled so he was on his back. Jack looked confused for a moment until he lifted his hips letting their groins brush. An understanding crossed the Captain's face and he settled himself between the Doctor's legs. 

Their love making was slow and everything the Doctor hoped it would be as he stared up into Jack's eyes. He fell over the edge first but it didn't take long for Jack to follow him, finding his own release deep inside his body. After Jack collapsed to the side, pulling the Doctor into his arms again. Content and sated, for the first time in weeks the Doctor drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Jack woke first. He didn't rush out of bed as he usually did in order to start his day at Torchwood. Instead, he lay on his side with his head propped up on his hand watching the Doctor sleep. He didn't think that he had ever seen the Time Lord sleep so soundly in all the years that he had known him. For once there was no tension in his face and his mouth hung open slightly as he breathed evenly. He reached out gently brushing a stray hair off the Doctor's forehead causing the Time Lord to sniffle softly. He turned his head to the side with a soft snore. The snoring didn't last as he followed it with a sigh returning to the even breathing.

When the Doctor first returned with their daughter, Jack felt the old hatred for the Doctor as strongly as ever. Even if they tried to be civil to each other during the day, it was obvious that Jack had failed. He had allowed his contempt for the Time Lord to influence his behavior towards him, including in bed with each other. Now the Time Lord was pregnant with their second child and he had a chance to have a family. He just had to forgive the Doctor or at the very least learn to put it behind him so that he could continue to raise the little girl who had stolen his heart and the child growing in the Doctor's stomach. He shifted slightly so that he could lay his hand down on the Doctor's abdomen. The Doctor wasn't far enough along that he would be able to feel the baby move yet, but he couldn't wait until that day came. Nor could he wait until he could hold the baby in his arms.

"Papa, what are you doing in Daddy's room?" Kui'la wondered as she wandered into the Doctor's room dragging her doll with her. It was obvious that she had never seen another person in her daddy's bed before and was confused by the fact that Jack was there. Jack removed his hand from the Doctor's stomach as he pushed himself to sit up a little more. 

"I slept here last night," Jack told her. 

"Did you have a bad dream?" Kui'la asked him. Jack smiled at her. 

"No, I didn't have a bad dream. I slept here because I wanted to spend time with your daddy," Jack explained to her. 

"Oh," Kui'la drew out the word as Jack finally told her in a way that she could understand. 

"Did you need something, baby?" Jack questioned her. 

"I'm hungry," Kui'la answered remembering why she came to wake her daddy in the first place. She had woken up a short while ago and had played quietly in her room while she waited for her daddy to come get her. When he didn't show, though, she decided to wake him for her morning hugs and breakfast. 

"Your daddy is tired so I am going to let him sleep in this morning. So why don't you go to the kitchen and wait for me? I will be there shortly to make your breakfast," Jack told her. Normally, he would have gotten up to take her to the kitchen but he was still naked under the covers. If he was going to be staying with the Doctor later in the mornings, he was going to have to remember to wear night clothing or at the very least sleep in trousers. 

"Okay, papa," she responded turning to leave the room. 

"I could make her breakfast," The Doctor spoke up once the door to his room was shut. Even if Jack was trying to be nice by letting him sleep, his daughter's voice had permeated his sleep. 

"That's alright, I don't mind cooking for her. You're welcome to join us if you're feeling up to it, though," Jack informed the Doctor. The Doctor shrugged, not making an attempt to lift his head off of his pillow. He was warm and cozy beneath his blankets just on the edge of sleep still. In fact, he was positive that if he closed his eyes he could drift back to sleep, a fact that both fascinated and horrified him. 

"Maybe later," The Doctor agreed letting his eyes start to close again. Jack slipped out of bed, pulling his trousers on before leaving the room. He walked to the kitchen to find Kui'la there waiting for him. She was sitting at the table eating a banana while she waited for Jack to make her breakfast. Jack made her a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast watching as she ate them. Once she was finished, he took her to her room to dress for the day before taking her to find Tosh. He lied to Tosh, telling her that the Doctor wasn't feeling good as he asked her to keep an eye on Kui'la for him. Thankfully, Tosh was more than happy to entertain the little girl for awhile so that Jack could return to the TARDIS to check on the Doctor. Jack listened as they started to discuss a new equation for the rift as he went back to the TARDIS. He wandered to the Doctor's room, surprised to find the Doctor was still tucked in bed. He was awake again, laying comfortably on his side slightly curled around his pillow. He smiled as Jack entered the room but the smile faded as Jack took a seat on the bed. 

"What's wrong?" The Doctor questioned as Jack stared at him. The love that he had finally seen in Jack's eyes was gone replaced with the unhappiness that he was coming to know. He felt tears at the back of his eyes but he held them back, not wanting to cry again. 

"We need to talk about what happened last night, why you were so upset," Jack informed him. The Doctor sighed. He really didn't want to have this conversation with Jack, but Jack was right they did need to talk.

"I wouldn't worry about my crying, Jack. I tended to cry easily during my last two pregnancies and this one seems to be no different," The Doctor explained to him brushing off what happened as him being hormonal. Jack wasn't going to let it go, though. The Doctor's unhappiness was more than his hormones acting up and they both knew it. 

"Why that may be true, Doc, that has nothing to do with why you were so upset last night. You had me worried that I hurt you physically when all you had to do was tell me you didn't want to be on your knees. And what I don't understand is why you didn't say something sooner before it got to that point," Jack wondered. 

"Because it doesn't matter what I want during sex," the Doctor answered. Jack's heart broke a little for the Time Lord when he looked into his eyes and saw that he truly believed that. It didn't matter if he enjoyed sex as long as his partner did. 

"You don't really believe that," Jack questioned him.

"I do. I learned long ago that it doesn't matter if I find pleasure in the act. Sex is just a tool for procreation, goodbyes, or about letting my partner find a release," the Doctor responded letting his mouth get ahead of his brain. He went quiet as he realized what he was saying letting the words trail off. He couldn't look Jack in the eyes anymore as he saw the horror at the Doctor's words. 

"Jesus, Doctor. I knew that you weren't really into sex when we met but I never understood why. You should have told me how you felt," Jack exclaimed. 

"Would you have listened to me before now?" The Doctor asked him seriously. Jack didn't answer him right away. The Doctor was right and he probably wouldn't have listened to him as the anger overwhelmed him. 

"No, but I am listening now and there is going to be no more of you just letting me find a release," Jack told him seriously. He hated saying the words as it made it sound like he had taken advantage of the Doctor all these nights rather than the sex being between two consenting adults. "Jesus, Doc, you make me feel like I forced myself on you when you say that."

"Listen to me, Jack. I knew what drinking with you would lead to and I chose to have the drink anyways. You did nothing wrong," The Doctor informed him. 

"Still, from now on, if you don't like the position or what I am doing, you need to tell me. No more hiding and I swear to you I am going to find a way to make you enjoy sex," Jack responded. The Doctor nodded a blush crossing his face. He didn't have this kind of discussions and he looked longing towards the bathroom door wondering if Jack would be offended if he ran to the shower to hide. Jack noticed him looking towards the door and stood up. "I am going to make you a cup of tea, and breakfast. Why don't you shower then meet me in the kitchen when you are done."

"Alright," the Doctor agreed, happy the conversation was over. Before Jack could change his mind, he hurried to the shower to hide.


	21. Chapter 21

By the time that the Doctor made it into the kitchen, Jack had made him a cup of tea along with sausage, eggs, and bacon. Jack smiled upon seeing the Time Lord. His body was flush from the shower and his hair was still a mess from the shower. He had only bothered to put his trousers on, not caring if he fully dressed. The smile quickly faded as the Doctor took one breath of the kitchen, visibly paling. He turned running as quickly as he could back towards his room. Jack sighed cleaning up the kitchen. He toasted a few pieces of bread, slathering one with marmalade. He picked up the cup of tea, along with the plate of bread carrying them to the Doctor's room. 

"Sorry," The Doctor whispered as Jack entered the room. His eyes were slightly red now and he looked miserable as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"It's alright, it is to be expected," Jack responded handing him the plate. The Doctor took it picking up the piece of plain toast first. He bit into it, letting the toast calm his stomach before moving onto the one he really wanted. "So was this just normal morning sickness or should I avoid making you sausage and eggs from now on?" 

"I don't know," the Doctor answered with a shrug. The food smelled delicious as he came down the corridor but as soon as he entered the kitchen he had felt his stomach flip. He took another bite of the plain toast before daring to move to the marmalade covered piece. The sticky sweetness of the marmalade flooded his mouth and his stomach welcomed the piece. He happily devoured the rest of it in as few bites as possible both disgusting Jack and impressing him at the same time. 

"You're disgusting, you know that," Jack asked him. The Doctor smiled at him, his mouth still full of food. Jack shook his head. Picking up the Doctor's plate he headed towards the kitchen. The Doctor followed him with his cup of tea in hand. Going into the kitchen, he emptied the cold remains down the sink and then made himself another cup as he connected with the TARDIS causing a frown to cross his face.

"Jack, where's Kui'la?" He asked as the TARDIS informed him she wasn't in her room playing or anywhere else aboard the TARDIS like he thought she was. 

"She is out with Tosh working on math for the rift," Jack explained. The Doctor frowned. 

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" The Doctor questioned. While he had no doubt that Kui'la could help them with the math, didn't want them relying on her to figure out the difficult equations. He also didn't want her to spend her whole time studying or working with Tosh. He wanted her to have the childhood that he never had full of laughter, happiness, and joy. She would never cry alone in a barn at night because she felt alone and had been reminded once again how she would never live up to her older brother's accomplishments. Where she was scolded for running in the fields rather than studying for the academy. 

"She likes helping Tosh and Tosh enjoys teaching her. They have been working on the math for the rift. Then after Tosh has been helping her learn to read," Jack explained. 

"She knows how to read," The Doctor informed him. Jack furrowed his brow in confusion

"She has trouble reading because it's hard," Jack responded. He had tried several times to get Kui'la to read with him while she was in the hub and she always told him she didn't want to. After a few days, he sat her down and asked her why she didn't like to read. When she told him that reading was hard he asked Tosh to assist her in learning how to read since the Doctor didn't seem interested in giving her a traditional schooling. 

"Did she tell you that?" The Doctor laughed. Jack nodded as he even looked more confused by the Doctor finding humor in his statement. "Kui'la is able to read English just fine. It is circular Gallifreyan that she has trouble with."

"I can see why. I've studied your notes that you leave on the monitor but I couldn't decipher them," Jack commented. He had seen the Doctor reading and writing in his native language but couldn't even begin to understand it. He was tempted to ask the Doctor to teach him how to read it but he doubted that the Doctor would. The Doctor always changed the subject when it came to anything about his home planet. 

"And you weren't supposed to. I write those notes for myself," the Doctor explained slightly irritated that Jack had tried. He wasn't sure why he was irritated but he felt it clearly. He stood up going to leave his room and find his daughter. As he did though, he heard Jack's vortex manipulator beep. He narrowed his eyes as he turned around to look at Jack. 

"I disabled that the last time I saw you, so since when does your manipulator work?" The Doctor questioned the immortal. 

"It doesn't. I'm not sure why it is beeping," Jack admitted. He hit the button and the image of a man appeared. He recognized him instantly. They had been friends at the academy and had spent five years together stuck in a time loop living the same two weeks over and over again. 

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope," John concluded. Jack stood up heading towards the door. 

"I'm sorry, Doc, I have to go," Jack told the Time Lord as he walked into the corridor. The Doctor followed behind him. 

"Who is he?" The Doctor questioned curious about why the man had contacted Jack via his manipulator. 

"It doesn't matter. Just wait here. I will be back soon," Jack responded as he stepped into his office. The Doctor followed Jack to the top of the stairs waiting as he watched Jack leave the hub. Once he was gone he called down to Kui'la. She ran up to him and together they entered the TARDIS. 

"Where are we going?" She asked excitedly as she took her seat on the captain's chair. 

"To find your papa," the Doctor answered. After setting the TARDIS to follow Jack's vortex manipulator, he pulled the handbrake to send her on her way.


	22. Chapter 22

Jack rushed out of the hub getting into his SUV. It was only a short drive to the pub that he had been summoned too. It was a pub he knew well, having spent more than one lonely Cardiff night there looking for a drink and someone to share his bed for a few hours. That had all changed when he started fooling around with Ianto at the hub. Their relationship might have progressed if it hadn't been for the Doctor returning. A part of him thought that one night was all he would ever get and now here he was trying to build a relationship with the man that he equally loved and hated. He wasn't about to complicate things any further by bringing John into the fold. He was only going to the bar to find out what the other Time Agent wanted, then to send him on his way. 

Pulling up to the pub, he took a deep breath before turning off the SUV. Getting out, he held his head high as he entered the pub to find John sitting at the counter. There was a line of shots in front of him and he took one before standing up to greet Jack. They walked slowly up to each other never breaking eye contact as they moved. Reaching the other one, they paused in their movements. They stared each other in the eyes for a long moment. John moved first leaning in to kiss Jack but he pulled away. Normally he would have no problem kissing anyone but with his already struggling relationship with the Doctor, he didn't want to kiss another man. Instead, he raised his fist punching John in the side of his head. John smiled punching him back. It was a game at first as they traded blows, soon though, the game stopped and the fighting started. Jack was thrown through a glass door and then drug across the counter breaking the remaining shot glasses. In return, he threw John into a mirror and then across the pub. They traded blow for blow each trying to knock the other down. They were so distracted by their fighting that Jack failed to notice when the blue box appeared in the corner of the pub. Nor did he notice the Time Lord step out, crossing his arms as he watched disapprovingly as Jack fought the blonde-haired man. 

John noticed, however, and he pulled his gun. Jack pulled his own aiming it straight at John's head. It took him a moment to realize that John wasn't aiming at him but over his shoulder. Curious, he turned to see that the Doctor had followed him after he had told him to stay at the hub. The Oncoming Storm was staring at John as he turned his body so that his abdomen wasn't the direct target. His hand drifted down protectively covering his stomach. 

"Put your gun down," Jack hissed as his brain caught up to the fact that John was pointing a gun at his pregnant lover. John didn't listen causing Jack to release the safety on his own gun. He aimed it for the middle of John's forehead. "Last warning, lower your weapon."

"Fine," John sighed lowering his weapon. Jack didn't lower his as he continued to aim it at John. 

"Doctor, get back on the TARDIS. I will be there in a moment," Jack told the Time Lord. The Doctor didn't argue as he turned going back inside the blue box, going over to the monitor he turned it on so that he could look out into the hub. He watched as Jack lowered his weapon as the man reached for one of the bottles of alcohol. He handed it to Jack before reaching for one of his own. Jack sat the bottle on the bar as he watched the other man drink half the bottle in one go. 

"So how was rehab?" Jack asked knowing that it hadn't worked for the other man. 

"Rehabs, plural," John answered. He had gone to rehab for his drinking and for drugs as well as sex. He liked to tell people that he kicked all of the habits but he still liked the occasional drink and there was nothing wrong with spending the night with someone to keep you warm.

"And the Time Agency?" Jack questioned. 

"Gone," John responded. 

"What do you mean it's gone?" Jack wondered in surprise. By the time that he joined the agency it had been around for hundreds of years, spreading across several galaxies. He didn't believe for one moment that it could be gone. 

"There is only seven of us left now," John explained. He didn't elaborate on how the agency could disappear and Jack didn't ask him too. Instead, he looked Jack in the eye as he smiled softly. "It's good to see you. The agency was never the same after you left."

"It's good to see you too, but you need to go. I don't want you in my territory," Jack warned his former friend. 

"We were partners once Jack, and I need your help. I was with this woman. She was beautiful and smart but she was dying. Anyway, she was working on these cluster radiation bombs but they were swallowed up by the rift," John explained. 

"And let me guess they ended up here," Jack concluded Jack knew him well enough not to trust the man because while he had met John at the Time Agency, the two of them had made a living together running cons. He could charm anyone and lure them into bed only to have them wake in the morning to find their bed empty and life-savings gone. The only problem was that if he was telling the truth this time it meant Cardiff was in serious danger. 

"Bingo," John replied. 

"Wait here a moment," Jack told him as he stood heading to the blue box that still sat in the corner. He entered to find the Doctor sitting on the Captain's chair. Kui'la was nowhere in sight but Jack was positive that she was somewhere on the TARDIS. He closed the door to the TARDIS behind him as he looked at the Time Lord. "I assume you heard everything."

"I did and he is lying to you Jack. I've accessed the Torchwood databases using the TARDIS and while there were several small blips from the rift within the last twenty-four hours the artifacts have already been recovered and none of them were canisters," The Doctor explained to him. Jack nodded not surprised that John was trying to lure him into a trap. He stepped back off the TARDIS going back to John. Pulling out his gun again, he aimed it at his old friend. 

"Tell me why you are really here," Jack questioned him. 

"I told you I am here to help you," John continued to lie. Jack released the safety. 

"Bullshit."

"It's true," John answered. Jack shot the back wall of the pub then aimed the gun once more at John's head. 

"The next one doesn't miss. Now tell me why you are here," Jack insisted. John sighed. Continuing to ignore the fact that Jack was holding a gun on him, he took a drink out of the bottle. 

I want you to join me, Jack. Back in the old routine, we'd be emperors. How can you stay tied to one planet when there are thousands of worlds sparkling with wonder? We should be up there, among the stars, claiming them for our own. Just like before," John finally told him. At one time that offer would have been tempting but now he couldn't do it. He liked his life here in Cardiff and he wasn't about to abandon the Doctor or his children to run off with his ex-lover. 

"I can't," Jack responded lowering his gun. He put the safety back on and stuck it into the holster. 

"Why not? What in the hell is there to keep you here? Come on. The glitter of the galaxy. The mischief we could make," John tried to tempt him. 

"It's time to move on John. I have built a life and a family here. I suggest you find somewhere to settle down and do the same," Jack answered. Turning back towards the TARDIS. 

"Fine, I don't need you anyway." John hit a few buttons on his own manipulator setting coordinates. He paused before he hit the button to send him on his way, though, taking a moment to look Jack in the eyes. "I found Gray," he said then before Jack could say anything, he disappeared. Jack swore loudly. John was lying. He had to be lying. He had looked for years for his little brother and never found him. There was no way that John could have. 

"Jack," the Doctor called out as the Captain stormed towards the pub doors. 

"I need to take the SUV back to the hub. I will meet you there," Jack yelled back. He entered the SUV, slamming his fist on the steering wheel in anger as he yelled his frustration. Feeling somewhat calmer, he drove back to the hub.


	23. Chapter 23

The Doctor didn't head back to the hub right away as he figured that Jack would need a moment alone. Instead, he took Kui'la to a park that she favored on another planet. He landed the TARDIS in her normal spot near a small group of trees opening the doors to the bright sunny day. Kui'la raced out ahead of him eager to play with the other children who played on the nearby swings. The Doctor followed after her taking a seat on the nearby bench as he watched her quickly befriend a few of the children. Few words were needed as they ran around on the equipment, screaming and laughing. Normally, he didn't like her screaming but for now, he let her run and be a child. 

"Kui'la stay where I can see you," he called out as she chased a friend towards the trees that surrounded the park. 

"Sorry, daddy," she answered back stopping in her tracks. He couldn't hear what she told her friend but soon they were running back towards the toys. Sooner then he expected, he became bored of sitting on the bench. Kui'la still was playing and he didn't want to call her back quite yet. Reaching into his pocket, he first pulled out his sonic absentmindedly flipping it in the air as he looked for something to scan. Seeing nothing, he pulled another small object out of his pocket scanning it. The results told him nothing he didn't already know causing him to sigh and shift on the bench. Putting both items away, he dug through his pockets looking for anything to entertain himself. He had a lot of odds and ends in his pockets but nothing to read. Sighing, he stared ahead to see Kui'la running towards the trees again. 

"Kui'la, come here," He yelled. He watched as she hesitated slightly before deciding to continue to run. Standing up, he reached out his mind to her through the family bond that they shared speaking again. "Kui'la now." She turned running back towards him stopping right in front of him. 

"I'm sorry," Kui'la apologized as she stopped in front of him. "But Jaheaden said there was an animal near the trees and I wanted to see it."

"You still know better Kui'la. You don't ever run off to where I can't see you when we are at the park unless I tell you to hide then you are to return to the TARDIS," The Doctor scolded her. 

"But I wanted to see the animal," Kui'la whined. 

"Then you come get me and we will go see what is over there together," The Doctor reminded her. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy," Kui'la agreed unhappily. He reached his hand out to her and she took it. Together they strolled over to the trees where the little boy was kneeling down. The Doctor looked at the small rabbit-like creature that was near the edge of the trees. It sniffed the air as they approached but didn't move. Concerned the Doctor pulled out his sonic again scanning the creature. He looked at the results seeing the animal wasn't hurt. It had just grown accustomed to the children and adults that frequented the park on a regular basis. The little boy reached out to it and it turned running deeper into the woods. 

"Alright, Kui'la. Go play over by the toys again or we are leaving," the Doctor warned her. Kui'la took off running to the swings and the Doctor returned to his place on the bench once more. He fidgetted growing more and more bored until finally calling Kui'la back. Together they returned to the TARDIS staying in the control room. He had Kui'la help him pilot the TARDIS back to Cardiff, landing only an hour after they left. He looked out into Jack's office to find that the Captain still wasn't back. He was curious where the immortal had run off to but he decided not to follow him again. Instead, he went back into the TARDIS. 

Spending the day with his daughter, together they played board games as they watched the telly. He made them chicken for dinner, choosing only to eat a banana and pick at the chicken. After their meal, he helped Kui'la to take a bath before changing her into her pajamas. They cuddled on the couch in the living room while he read to her several stories. The entire time, he was waiting for Jack to come aboard but as the night wore on there was still no sign of him. He was worried about where Jack had run off too, but he made sure to keep his worry from Kui'la. Instead, he chose to hold her until she fell asleep in his arms. Carrying her to her bed, he tucked her in for the night. 

With Kui'la asleep he went to the library picking out a book to read. He took the book with him as he went out into Jack's office. Looking out the door, he found Owen was working late at the manipulator and there was still no sign of Jack. Sitting down at the desk, he propped his feet up as he leaned back in the chair. Opening his book to the first page, he started to read as he waited for Jack to return. 

-DW-

Jack left the pub, heading towards another. He knew that the Doctor would be waiting for him back at the hub and he wasn't ready to talk to him, not yet. He didn't want to tell the Doctor about his past relationship with John nor about his brother Gray. Going into the pub, he sat down at the bar ordering himself a double shot of whiskey. He drank it in one go, before ordering a second. What he really wanted at the moment was to get drunk then find someone to spend the night with. He couldn't do it though. There was a Time Lord waiting for him back at the hub that would pretend to understand why he had gone to someone else for the company but in reality, would be hurt by his actions. So instead, he sat by himself slowly drinking. 

The entire time he sat there, he couldn't stop thinking about what John had told him. Jack wasn't sure he believed John as he was a habitual liar but a part of him hoped that it was true. That John had found Gray after all these years. Ever since that horrible day on the beach, he had hoped that his brother was alive while he knew in his heart he was gone. Even if Gray survived, the little boy Jack searched for was gone. Still, he just wanted to see his brother. He needed to apologize to Gray and beg for his forgiveness for letting go of his hand. If anyone would understand that, it would be the Doctor. Sighing, Jack paid for his drinks getting to his feet. He got into his SUV driving back to the hub. Rather than going in, though, he walked along the water for awhile just trying to clear his mind. 

It was past midnight by the time that he returned to the hub. He went inside, releasing Owen for the night. Heading up the stairs he entered his office to see the Doctor had fallen asleep waiting for him. His legs were propped up on the desk and he was leaning back in the chair, sleeping soundly. Jack went over to the Time Lord, gently picking him up in his arms. The Doctor sniffled, rubbing his face against Jack's shirt as he took a breath in. He didn't fight as Jack carried him onto the TARDIS heading towards his room. Jack planned on staying with the man, but as they passed the Captain's chair he saw a little girl sleeping on it. Unable to carry both his lover and his child, Jack continued towards the Doctor's room. He laid the Time Lord carefully on his bed before removing his shoes and jacket. Pulling the blankets up to the Doctor's neck, he turned heading out of the room to move Kui'la. 

"Jack?" the Doctor asked sleepily clearly put out by the fact that Jack was leaving him. Jack paused in his step, looking over to see the Doctor watching him with only one eye barely open. 

"I'll be back in a minute, sweethearts," Jack promised. 

"K," the Doctor agreed. Jack hurried out of the room, going back to the control room. He scooped his sleeping daughter up in his arms carrying her to her room. He laid her down gently on her bed tucking her under her blankets. He kissed her softly on the head. Leaving her room, he went back to the Doctor's room to find the Doctor was still awake. He smiled at the Time Lord as he stripped down to his pants. Climbing beneath the blankets, he pulled the Doctor into his arms kissing him on the back of the head. 

"I missed you," The Doctor whispered. 

"I missed you too but I needed time to think," Jack explained to him. 

"About Gray?" The Doctor questioned. 

"Among other things," Jack responded not taking the bait. Running his hand along the Doctor's chest resting it on his abdomen. The Doctor moved his own hand to lay on top of Jack's hand. He closed his eyes, starting to drift off again. He was almost asleep when Jack's hand moved further down. He gasped as he felt Jack's hot hand slip into his pants. Jack's hand found his member wrapping around it. He moaned as Jack's hand moved slowly coaxing him into an erection.

"Jack," the Doctor whimpered. Jack held the Doctor a little tighter, kissing him softly on the neck. He thrust his own hips against the Doctor, not penetrating him. He had been selfish during the last few weeks and tonight was about making the Doctor feel good. He kept his movements slow but it wasn't quite enough. "Please, Jack."

"Tell me what you need sweethearts," Jack whispered seductively. The Doctor shook his head no. He whimpered again as he pushed his bottom back towards Jack. Jack briefly removed his hand so that he could pull the Doctor's pants and trousers down. He found the lube, quickly applying it to his own aching member. With gentle thrusts, he entered the Doctor's body. The Doctor whined loudly, falling over the edge. Jack held himself still as he lay there panting, trying to catch his breath. He felt Jack starting to pull out and he looked back at him confused. 

"You didn't finish," The Doctor told him. 

"Do you want me to?" Jack wondered. The Doctor nodded. Jack kissed him again as once more he began to move. It didn't take him long to follow the Doctor over the edge, finding his release deep inside his body. He held himself deep as he cuddled with the Doctor. The Doctor didn't mind, laying comfortably in Jack's arms, feeling loved. He wished he could tell Jack how he felt but he wasn't ready. Instead, he reached down taking Jack's hand. Bringing his wrist to his mouth, he kissed the inside of Jack's wrist. Feeling Jack begin to move again, he turned his head to kiss his lover as once more their bodies moved as one.


	24. Chapter 24

The Doctor's body ached the next morning as he woke alone in his bed. He stretched out feeling the ache from the tip of his toes all the way to his neck, especially around his groin and bottom. It was a small price to pay, though, in order to have Jack as his lover. He smiled at that thought, it was nice to finally feel as if Jack loved him and he hoped soon that he would be able to tell Jack exactly how he felt. Still, they had made love several times before finally drifting off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms in the early morning. He reached out to where Jack had been sleeping feeling that his side of the bed was cold. He moved his hand until he found Jack's pillow, pulling it over his body to his chest. Hugging it close, he breathed in Jack's unique scent. It comforted to know that regardless of how many years passed Jack's scent stayed the same. It was a mixture of fifty-first-century hormones, his favored soap, and whiskey. He could have drifted back to sleep while holding the pillow, but he was curious about where Jack was. 

Figuring out the time, he reached out to the TARDIS quickly confirming that they was nobody else on board. That didn't surprise him as it was long past when Kui'la should have come to wake him, so Jack must have intercepted her in order to give him a chance to sleep longer. Pulling himself out of the warm bed, he walked bowlegged to the shower. Changing his mind, he undressed before climbing into the large tub nearby. The hot water felt good on his sore body and even if it was hard to sit on his bottom, it still helped to relieve some of the soreness he was experiencing. He was still stiff as he got out but he felt slightly better. Only bothering to dress in his trousers and an undershirt. He pulled a jacket over his shirt leaving it unbuttoned. Not bothering to put on shoes, he padded sorely towards the medi-bay. 

Going inside he made his way over to his medicine cabinet. He opened it digging inside to find a bottle of pain pills that he could safely take. He found out during his first pregnancy that he had to be extra careful about what he took as the baby was half-human. Normal pills that were used during Time Lord pregnancies were dangerous due to his growing child. He found ones that were safe for multiple species, taking a couple to relieve his soreness. He followed those pills by taking prenatal vitamins, energy pills, and an anti-emetic. Pocketing all the bottles, he went looking for Jack and Kui'la. 

"Again," he heard Kui'la yell as he entered Jack's office. Curious, he went out the door of Jack's office stopping at the railing. He leaned against it as he looked out into the hub. It wasn't hard to find the Captain and his daughter as they stood in the middle of the hub. Jack was holding Kui'la in his arms. He was holding her but she wasn't helping as she leaned back in his arms. 

"Ready?" Jack asked her. 

"Yeah," She agreed happily. The Doctor watched as Jack tossed Kui'la slightly into the air. "Higher." The Doctor watched on as Jack tossed her into the air making her scream and giggle. He caught her with ease before doing it again. 

"You want to go higher?" Jack questioned. 

"Yeah, Papa higher," Kui'la squealed in delight. Jack tossed her again and she laughed loudly. He caught her kissing her on the head. "Please, Papa again?" Jack gave in throwing her into the air one more time. Catching her one last time, he held her in his arms. 

"Alright Kui'la, Papa's tired. Why don't we play another game now?" Jack suggested. Kui'la leaned back in Jack's arms and Jack held her as she spread her arms. As she leaned back, she saw the Doctor standing on the upper level. 

"Daddy," she screamed happily upon seeing him. Hearing her, Jack looked up to see the Doctor watching them. He smiled up at the Time Lord causing the Doctor to smile back. Going down the stairs he went over to his small family. He kissed Jack gently on the lips before leaning down to kiss Kui'la softly on her head. 

"Are you having fun with your papa?" the Doctor asked her. She nodded happily. 

"We've been playing," Kui'la informed him happily. She didn't help Jack to hold her as Jack adjusted her so that he didn't accidentally drop her. 

"We've been waiting for you as well," Jack added. "We had a small snack but I was thinking the three of us could go out to breakfast and then into London for the day."

"What's in London?" The Doctor questioned. 

"That is a surprise," Jack told him. He looked the Doctor over, taking in his appearance. His hair was a mess and not in the usual manner but because he hadn't bothered to brush it after waking. He wasn't wearing a dress shirt or socks nor shoes. "Unless you don't feel good. We can stay at the hub instead and go into London another day."

"No, it's alright, I don't mind going today," The Doctor answered. 

"Are you sure?" Jack wondered. 

"Yes. Just let me get ready," the Doctor answered turning to go back upstairs. He finished dressing in his brown suit with a white dress shirt. He put on his brown tie that had blue spirals on it, tucking it into his jacket. Pulling on brown socks, he put on his red converse. He quickly fixed his hair before heading out in the hub again. Together the three of them left the hub. Jack buckled Kui'la into a booster seat that was now in the back of his SUV. The Doctor wondered briefly when Jack had purchased it but didn't ask as he took his own place in the passenger seat. Jack got into the driver's side and he took the Doctor's hand squeezing it briefly. Releasing his hand, he started the SUV pulling out onto the road. Excited to find out where they were going, The Doctor settled back to stare out the window.


	25. Chapter 25

Jack was careful as he drove to a small cafe that he favored in Cardiff. He had planned to wait until they were in London before having breakfast but the Doctor had chosen to sleep late that morning. Not that Jack minded. He had woken up to find the Doctor whimpering in his sleep as he held tightly on to Jack. Jack had laid with him rubbing his back softly and making gentle shushing sounds until the Doctor had gone quiet in what Jack hoped was a peaceful sleep. After, Jack had carefully extracted himself from the Doctor's arms before sneaking out of the room to get Kui'la. He planned their day in London as he cuddled with Kui'la, hoping silently that they could set out early but not having the heart to wake up the pregnant man. He had hurt him enough over the last few weeks and while it still wouldn't change the fact that he lost five years with his daughter, today was the first step for them to bond as a family. 

"We're here," Jack announced as he pulled up in front of the building. The Doctor looked at the small cafe that Jack had chosen. It didn't seem like much but he knew that looks could be deceiving. Getting out of the SUV, he helped Kui'la out of her booster seat before going inside. The place had a few patrons but overall it was quiet as they were led to a corner booth. Jack and the Doctor both ordered full English breakfasts while Kui'la only ordered eggs and toast. 

"Since you won't tell me where we are going, do you want to tell me who Grey is?" The Doctor asked as they waited for their breakfasts to arrive. Jack gave the Doctor a look as he took a sip of his coffee. He had been hoping for a peaceful day out where he didn't have to think about John returning or the fact that he claimed to have found Grey. He should have known better as the Doctor wanted to know who Grey was and wasn't going to let it go until he found out. 

"Grey is a color, daddy," Kui'la informed him. 

"You're right, grey is a color but Grey is also someone that Papa knows," the Doctor answered her. 

"I just want to have a nice day in London and not think about Grey, John, or anyone else I used to know. So can we just forget about what happened yesterday?" Jack finally questioned the Time Lord.

"Of course," The Doctor agreed seeing that Jack was getting upset. He didn't want to ruin their day together, even if he was still curious about who Grey was. Dropping the subject he changed it to reminiscing about one of the times they spent together with Rose. Soon he and Jack were both laughing as they remembered the day on Woman's Wept. Jack had trouble balancing on the ice skates and ended up falling several times no matter how much the Doctor tried to help hold him up. They talked as they ate their breakfast and then climbed back into the SUV for the long drive up to London. 

"I'm bored," Kui'la complained from the back seat a short time into their drive. The Doctor reached into his pocket pulling out a few scraps of paper and a pencil. He handed them back to Kui'la. She took them going quiet as Jack turned on the radio. The paper seemed to distract her for a short time but she was soon drawing attention to herself again. "Daddy, I have to go potty."

"Can you hold it?" Jack asked her. 

"No, I really have to go," she told them. Jack sighed, pulling over to get off the main road. He found a small store with a bathroom that she could use and the Doctor took her inside. Leaving the store, Jack drove them to a toy store that was nearby. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Jack as they got out going inside. It was still almost two hours to London and Jack didn't want to have to stop every five minutes because Kui'la was bored. He picked out a coloring gift set and a few coloring books to go with it for his daughter. 

"Jack, she has toys aboard the TARDIS," The Doctor informed him as Kui'la grabbed another coloring book and Jack put them in the shopping trolly. 

"I know but I wasn't there for her first five birthdays, Christmas, or any other holiday," Jack answered him bitterly. 

"I know and I am sorry but buying her gifts now won't change that," The Doctor told him. 

"But it will make her happy and give her something to do on the ride up to London," Jack answered. The Doctor couldn't argue with him as they hadn't brought any toys for her beyond her doll Sophie. So he stood back and let Jack by her the coloring toys, a couple of simple books, a new dress for her doll as well as pram to push her in. She showed interest in the game systems but the Doctor steered her away from them accidentally directing her towards a small children's bedding section. 

"Look daddy, it's purple," Kui'la announced happily as she pulled a dark purple blanket off the shelf. 

"You have plenty of blankets at home," The Doctor told her as Kui'la looked up at him with big blue eyes. 

"Please daddy," She begged.

"Ask your Papa," The Doctor sighed already knowing that Jack was going to tell her yes. Kui'la looked for Jack finding him standing near the gaming systems. He wasn't thinking about Kui'la as he considered one, but his grandson Steven. Kui'la ran over to him holding the blanket so that he could see it. 

"That's a nice blanket. Do you want it?" Jack questioned as he saw it. She nodded happily. "Alright." Kui'la squealed happily as she hugged the blanket to her chest. 

"We should go if we want to get to London before everything is closed," The Doctor suggested. Jack looked at his watch seeing the Time Lord was right. Taking their trolly up to the front, he purchased the toys for Kui'la. They loaded everything into the boot of the SUV except a few items for her to play with while they drove. Happier, now that she had something to do, Kui'la played quietly as they made their way to London. 

The day was overcast, but Jack didn't mind as he pulled up to their first destination. Normally, he wouldn't think of going to a museum but he knew that both Kui'la and the Doctor would enjoy it. Sure enough, Kui'la was babbling as fast as her dad as they eagerly went inside to look at the exhibits. While Kui'la was fascinated by the different pieces the Doctor had, Jack was treated to a lecture from the Doctor on what was wrong. Jack wasn't sure if the Doctor had really been to every single one of the events he commented on but he told the stories well. He laughed at what the archaeologist thought, and made sure Kui'la knew they were wrong. He also made sure that she knew that he would be disappointed if she grew up to be an archaeologist. 

"What is wrong with archaeologists?" Jack asked as he listened to the Doctor. 

"I'm a time traveler, Jack. I point and laugh at archaeologist," The Doctor answered with a grin. 

"Fair enough," Jack laughed as they moved on to the next part of the exhibit. By the time they finished wandering the museum, everyone was hungry again. Jack decided on pizza for lunch, taking them to one that had good reviews. They settled inside, the Doctor settling at a table with Kui'la as Jack went to order the pizzas. The Doctor didn't notice that Jack was watching them as he reached into his pocket taking out one of the vials of pills. He glanced to make sure he had the right one before opening it and taking one of them. Concerned, Jack ordered their meal then went to sit at the table to wait for it. 

"Are you alright?" Jack questioned him in concern. The Doctor narrowed his eyes in confusion. 

"Fine," He responded immediately. 

"Then why are you taking pills?" Jack wondered. 

"I'm a little nauseous, the pill is an anti-emetic that will help with nausea," The Doctor explained. Jack nodded accepting his answer. Just by looking at the Doctor it was hard to tell that he was pregnant with Jack's second child. Jack planned on spoiling Kui'la today with their trip to London but soon they would have another baby to plan for. He wondered briefly where they would live. While he was positive that the Doctor would want to remain living aboard the TARDIS, it would be nice to have a house to call home. 

"Do you want to head back to Cardiff early?" The Doctor shook his head. He was enjoying himself and it wasn't worth the three-hour drive just to go to the museum before heading back to Cardiff. Even if he was a little sore and nauseous he wanted to see what else Jack had planned for the day. Jack's name was called and he went to get the pizza. Between the three of them, they finished almost two whole pizzas, packing up the leftovers to take with them. Kui'la practically ran to the SUV in her excitement to see what came next. She wasn't disappointed as Jack took them to the London Zoo. They could have spent all day there but due to the late start, they only had a couple of hours to explore before the zoo was closing. 

From there Jack took them to a park for Kui'la to run around and play for a while as they waited for the next part of their trip. Leaving the park, they had a small meal of bacon butties before arriving at the theater. Once again the show was more suited to Kui'la but the Doctor did enjoy himself as he watched on. Half-way through the show, Kui'la crawled up into his lap to snuggle as a yawn escaped and by the time the show was over she was asleep. Jack carried her as they left the theater walking hand in hand around London. It was late before they finally called it a night returning to the SUV. Kui'la was once more buckled into the backseat, this time tucked beneath her new blanket cuddling her doll.

"Did you have fun today?" Jack wondered as they got into the SUV. 

"I did, thank you," The Doctor told him. Leaning over he kissed Jack softly on the lips. Jack tried to deepen the kiss but the Doctor pulled away as he looked back at their sleeping daughter. Realizing he made the Doctor uncomfortable by trying to kiss him more passionately, Jack reached out and took his hand squeezing it comfortingly. The Doctor smiled as he squeezed Jack's hand before letting go so that Jack could drive. As they started their trip back to Cardiff, the Doctor joined her in her slumber. Turning on the music softly, Jack enjoyed the darkness alone as he took his family home.


	26. Chapter 26

It was almost two in the morning before Jack pulled up to the hub. The Doctor and Kui'la had been asleep almost the entire way giving him plenty of time with his thoughts, despite the music that he used to desperately try to distract his mind. No matter how much he didn't want to, he couldn't stop thinking about people from his past. Of those that he knew while still living on the Boeshane Peninsula and then the ones that he met while in the Time Agency. Those years had hardened him, turning him into the conman who would scam anyone for a nights lay and enough money to get him to his next con. The Doctor had changed him for the better, though. He made him realize that he didn't need to be that con man but could actually be a good man again. 

He looked at his sleeping lover. He knew he was being unfair to the Time Lord by not telling him the truth about John and Gray. The Doctor would never judge him because if anyone would understand losing their loved ones, it would be him. The Time Lord had lost more than anyone. Jack wasn't sure how the man was able to continue on. The fact that the Doctor strived to make the universe better when no one would blame him if he just wanted to give up, to go into hiding away from everyone else. Somehow, though, he never gave into the pain of losing his family and friends but his entire planet. That strength alone is one of the things that made him fall in love with the Doctor. 

"Wake up, Sweethearts," Jack whispered as he rubbed the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor moaned ignoring him. "Come on, Doc, we are back at the hub. We need to get out of the SUV now and then you can sleep inside."

"Fine," the Doctor moaned opening his eyes. He unbuckled his seatbelt, getting out of the SUV. Going to the back door, he opened it to get Kui'la. 

"It's alright, I have her. Go ahead and go to bed," Jack told him softly. The Doctor didn't argue as he turned. Instead of going inside like Jack told him to, though, he went to the back of the SUV opening it. He collected all of Kui'la's new toys carrying them while Jack took their daughter into the hub. Gwen was sleeping at the rift monitor and Jack didn't bother to wake her as the three of them headed up the stairs to the TARDIS. Going inside, The Doctor went with Jack to Kui'la's room. He put her new toys inside as Jack laid her on her bed with her new blanket. He carefully took her shoes off, then tucked her into sleep.

"Daddy," Kui'la cried as she woke up. 

"I'm here, baby," the Doctor answered immediately going over to her. He sat down on the edge of her bed running his finger's through her hair. She cried harder holding her arms up to him. The Doctor scooped her up holding her close. She clung to him as she cried her mind reaching out to his seeking comfort. He allowed her to connect, soothing her with his mind as he rubbed her back softly. "Oh, what's the matter?"

"I can't sleep in my clothes," Kui'la whined with a sob. The Doctor couldn't help his chuckle. 

"Let's change you into your jimjams and then daddy will rock you until you fall asleep again, alright?" The Doctor offered. 

"Yeah," Kui'la agreed. 

"I'll be in the room," Jack informed the Doctor as he stood to go to the wardrobe. The Doctor nodded that he heard him, as Jack left the room to let the Doctor put Kui'la to bed. The Doctor helped Kui'la dress in a long white nightgown, then held her rocking slowly in her rocking chair as he hummed her lullaby. She held onto him as her eyes drifted closed again. The Doctor waited until he was positive that she was asleep before laying her once more in her bed. She didn't stir as he covered her making sure that her doll was tucked up beside her. Dropping a soft kiss on her head, he went to his own room. Entering, he found Jack sitting on the bed waiting for him. 

 

"Grey was my brother," Jack admitted at last as the Doctor took off his suit. The Doctor kept changing, listening to Jack as he continued. "When we were children our village was attacked by the Sitarikira. I was supposed to take his hand and run but when I reached the trees I was alone. I don't know when I let go of his hand and when I finally turned back he was gone. I looked everywhere for him, calling for him as I made it back to our home. I never did find him, but I did find my father. They had killed him and a few years later my mother passed from heartache. I couldn't stay on the peninsula after that. I left, joining the time agency in order to search for my brother. No matter how hard I looked, how many rumors I followed, I never did find him, though."

"I'm sorry, Jack, but even if you do find him, the brother you lost is gone," The Doctor told him. He didn't have to tell Jack the horrors that people faced once they were captured by the Sitarikira. If his brother survived, he would become one of the Sitarikira. 

"I know but I still had to try," Jack answered. The Doctor finished pulling on his sleeping trousers as he sat on the edge of the bed beside Jack. "When John and I were stuck together in the time loop we had a lot of time to talk. I told him about Grey and my search to find him. He promised me that he would help me find my brother. Now I can't help but wonder if he actually succeeded." 

"And if he did?" The Doctor questioned. 

"Then I want to see Gray. I need to apologize for letting go of his hand and causing him to suffer for all these years. I honestly just want my brother back," Jack admitted. 

"I understand. When I was young I had a friend named Koschei," The Doctor told Jack. He knew it was hard for Jack to open up to him and he wanted to let Jack know that he didn't think he was crazy for wanting to help his brother. "We did everything together. When we were eight, we were initiated into the academy. At eight years old, you stand in front of the untempered schism and see all of time staring back at you. Some were inspired, some ran and some went mad."

"I bet you were one of the runs who ran," Jack teased the Doctor slightly. 

"And I never stopped. Koshchei was one of the ones who went mad, though. I didn't realize it at first as he protected me while we were at the academy when we first started. Over the years it became more and more obvious. After we left Gallifrey, he tried many times to trick me or kill me but I still tried to save him. During the Time War, I received word that he was missing and I looked for him. I never did find him, though, and a part of me still hopes that he is still alive somewhere," The Doctor informed Jack. He knew it was a false hope. Koschei was gone long ago replaced by the Master and all of his people were lost during the war. He wiped the tears that were beginning to form from his eyes. He didn't want to think about his people or his planet with the red sky that he loved to lay under as a child. 

"I will help you to find Gray," The Doctor spoke up again after a long moment. "If he is still alive, I will also help you to save him."

"You don't have to do that, Doc," Jack told him. 

"I know, but I want to. For you," The Doctor admitted.

"Thank you," Jack whispered. He wrapped his arms around the Doctor and together they fell back on the bed. Turning their heads they kissed softly. Breaking the kiss, Jack moved them further up on the bed, taking the Doctor once more into his arms. They kissed softly again as hands slowly began to explore each other's bodies. There was no rush to either or their movements as Jack eventually rolled the Doctor onto his back. Settling between the Time Lord's legs, he kicked off his trousers before helping the Doctor to remove his own. Their hands never stopped exploring as they thrust against each other. Jack fell over the edge first spilling himself on their stomachs, but it didn't take long for the Doctor to follow. Collapsing to the side, Jack stared up at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. He really needed to get up and clean himself off but one look at the Time Lord made him forget all that. Rolling to his side, he once more kissed the Doctor slowly as he looked forward to the second round of their lovemaking.


	27. Chapter 27

Over the next short while, both Jack and the Doctor tried harder to make their relationship work. They spent time together working in the hub or just relaxing in the TARDIS. The Doctor had to take many breaks through out the day due to feeling nauseous or just generally ill due to his pregnancy. More than once he retreated to his room in order to curl up on his bed and hide for the afternoon as his head pounded. He tried to reassure Jack that it was normal as he had the same problems with Kui'la while he was pregnant with her but it didn't comfort Jack any. He wanted to help his lover only he didn't know how beyond trusting that the Doctor was telling him the truth. That the sickness would pass and they would have another healthy child at the end of the pregnancy. 

Due to his constant illness, his promise to help Jack find Grey was put on hold. He apologized profusely to Jack about being unable to help him but Jack reassured him that he had waited over a hundred years to find his brother and he was able to wait a little longer. Even if he desperately wanted to find his brother, he wasn't going to let the Doctor know that. So while the Doctor slept or rested, he conducted his own search for his brother using all the resources he had possible between Torchwood and the TARDIS. Despite his searching, he found no sign of his brother. There were no leads, no hint, not even a whisper of the man named Gray. Jack knew it was entirely possible that Gray had changed his name at some point and he had no physical description of his brother beyond the little boy that he once knew. He also had no way of contacting John to find out what his brother looked like or where he actually was. He tried not to let his frustration show as he worked with his team or spent time with his family but his brother was always on his mind. 

Giving up on his work, Jack went into the TARDIS heading towards the Doctor's room. He stopped off briefly at the kitchen to make the Time Lord a cup of tea, before finally entering the room. He smiled as he found the Doctor laying shirtless on his back with the blankets down to his stomach. His eyes were closed and his hand was rested on his bare abdomen. Kui'la was sitting on the bed next to him with a book open on her lap. She was speaking in Gallifreyan but it was clear to Jack that she was struggling to read the story as her words were slow as she stuttered. A quick glance at the book revealed that it was in circular Gallifreyan. Even if it seemed the Doctor wasn't paying attention, he spoke up as she struggled to pronounce a word correctly and she repeated him. Jack was quiet as he walked over to the Doctor's side of the bed, setting down the cup of tea on the bedside table. The Doctor opened one eye as he smiled at Jack, quickly letting it close again. 

"Kui'la can you give your daddy and me a moment to talk?" Jack questioned as Kui'la reached a pause in her book. 

"Go play in your room for a bit and I will have the TARDIS call you when Papa and I are done talking," The Doctor told her. 

"Fine," Kui'la sighed as she set the book on the bed. Leaning down she gave the Doctor a kiss on the side of his cheek. She got down off the bed, heading quickly to the bedroom door. 

"And no spying," the Doctor called out as he felt Kui'la's mind brush against his. She retreated from his mind as she disappeared out of the room and into the corridors. Jack waited until she was gone before turning his attention back to the Doctor. 

"Another headache?" Jack wondered. 

"Yeah," the Doctor sighed. He reached out his hand in the general direction of Jack and he caught it with his own. He gave the Doctor's hand a comforting squeeze as he took a seat on the bed beside him. 

"Is there anything that I can do?" Jack asked him. 

"No. Kui'la is reading me a story and I will drink the tea here soon but there is no medicine that I can safely take at the moment. I just have to wait out my headache," the Doctor informed him. Even if he tried not to show it, Jack could hear the defeat in his voice. 

"If you want, I can have Owen review the medications to see if there is anything you can take," Jack offered. 

"He's already looked, so have I and so has the TARDIS, there is nothing I can safely take at the moment," The Doctor answered with a sigh. 

"I don't believe that. There has to be something you can take or something else we can do in order to help you with your headaches," Jack argued. Is there any other doctor that you have met over the years that you would trust with your medical information, that might be able to assist in finding a cure for your headaches?"

The Doctor started to say but then he paused. There was one other person that he trusted but she wasn't technically a doctor, not yet. Still, in the short time that he knew her she had proven that she was able to help him with restarting his heart or just offering general medical assistance to him or anyone else that they came into contact with throughout their travels. If circumstances were different, he would have been happy to have her as his companion as she was bright and willing to learn. 

"Doctor," Jack asked as the Doctor failed to answer him. 

"My companion Martha Jones, she is currently training to be a doctor. She is bright Jack and she may be able to help you find a solution," the Doctor offered. He wasn't sure what Martha's phone number was but he gave Jack the address to her flat. Jack wrote it down, planning on sending one of his team members out to pick her up later that afternoon. 

"If she is that good, I can have her training completed here with Owen. Then once she is a certified Doctor she can stay on to help out," Jack offered. 

"At one time, I would have been appalled to have any of my companions working for Torchwood, but if Martha wants to stay here and work rather than in a general hospital setting, I would also be willing to help her finish her degree," The Doctor responded. Jack smiled as he leaned down kissing his lover softly on the lips. He didn't deepen the kiss or push for more as he got to his feet. The Doctor didn't say anything, but a moment later the door opened as Kui'la came running back in. She quickly took her place once more beside the Doctor as she reached for her book. 

Hoping that Martha would be able to help them, Jack headed out into the hub to find someone to go get her. Calling his team small team together he explained the situation to them. Gwen offered to go retrieve her while Owen agreed to help with her training if she agreed to stay on. Knowing that help was on the way, Jack returned to his family's side to listen to the end of the story.


	28. Chapter 28

The Doctor lay quietly listening to Kui'la read to him in Gallifreyan. She had trouble pronouncing some of the words but she spoke it fluently allowing him to have conversations once more in the language he had heard since birth. He never realized that it would be the little things that he missed the most once his planet was gone and not having someone to speak to in his native tongue was just one of them. He had hated the planet for so many years, running as soon as he had the chance. Now he just wanted to return their one last time. To wake up in the morning to the smell of the fresh air drifting through the barn before watching the sunrise over the silver trees making them look as if the forest were on fire. He wanted to go into the small house he grew up in and be greeted by the scent of the fresh bread baking. Most of all, he wanted to see his mother, children, and his beloved Susan one last time and beg for their forgiveness for his part in ending the war. The loneliness that he felt after all the other Time Lords were ripped from his head was what caused him to regenerate into his ninth body. Rose helped alleviate a lot of that loneliness, and then when she was gone, he turned to Jack. Reaching out, he found Jack's hand squeezing it in what he hoped was a comforting gesture as he continued to listen to his daughter.

"Do you want your tea?" Jack questioned him softly. 

"I don't want to move my head," The Doctor admitted. Jack squeezed his hand again releasing it as he stood up. The Doctor heard his heavy footsteps leaving the room but they returned less than a moment later. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed again. 

"Open," Jack told him. The Doctor furrowed his brow to show his confusion as he listened to Jack. Normally, he wouldn't trust such a request without opening his eyes first as he never knew what the Captain was up to, but with their daughter, in the room, he trusted that it would be nothing inappropriate entering his mouth. A small smile crossed his face as he felt the straw against his lip and he latched onto it taking a long drink of the tea. He drained the cup quickly finishing it off with a slurp. "More?"

"Please," the Doctor agreed, the small amount of tea had reminded him how thirsty he actually was and he felt as if he could finish off several cups. Then the only problem would be getting up in order to use the loo. Jack made him a second cup and he drained that one as well, then took a smaller drink from the third cup before deciding that he was done. His stomach felt warm from the tea and he yawned sleepily. Taking Jack's hand once more, he left himself drift as he held the warm hand and listened to the soothing words of his daughter reading in Gallifreyan. None of it helped his headache, but it comforted him having them with him. His head continued to throb and he took Jack's hand laying it on his forehead hoping to use the heat to alliviate it. A soft knock on the door caused him to turn his head and he immediately regretted the decision as a moan escaped as he closed his eyes again. 

"Can I help you, Tosh?" Jack asked, not looking at Tosh as he stared at his lover. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but Owen and I were going to order pizza for the hub and we're wondering if you wanted us to order you anything?" Tosh questioned. 

"No," The Doctor whispered. 

"I want pepperoni," Kui'la spoke up happily. He saw the Doctor visibly wince as she raised her voice to make sure that she was heard. 

"A small pepperoni and my usual. Order extra for when Gwen and Martha get here," Jack told her keeping his voice soft.

"I will," Tosh reassured him lowering her voice as well. "Kui'la do you want to come with me to get the pizzas?" Normally, they just ordered the pizzas for delivery but she could tell the Doctor wasn't feeling well and even if he was enjoying his daughter's company resting quietly would probably be better for his head. 

"Yeah," Kui'la agreed scrambling off the bed. Jack mouthed the words thank you to Tosh and she winked at him as she took Kui'la's hand disappearing down the corridor. 

"Do you want a bath?" Jack questioned the Doctor once they were gone.

"A bath sounds lovely but I don't want to move," the Doctor admitted with a sigh. 

"I could carry you that way you don't have to," Jack offered. 

"Alright," The Doctor agreed. Jack moved the blankets off the Doctor's legs, helping the Doctor to slide down his pants and trousers. He then carefully slid his arms underneath the Doctor with one beneath his legs and the other his back. He slowly started to lift the Doctor off the bed as the Time Lord tensed in his arms. He gripped Jack's shirt tightly as he tried desperately not to get sick on the Captain. Jack was careful, though, as he took the Doctor fully into his arms carrying him towards the bathtub. The TARDIS had already filled the tub in anticipation of her thief. Jack gently lowered him into the water, staying in place until the Doctor released his grip as he allowed himself to relax in the warm water. The TARDIS dimmed the lights in the room and he could smell a soft scent coming from the water that he knew was supposed to help soothe his head. He breathed it in, willing it to work as he relaxed. Beside him, he could hear Jack's gentle even breathing as he sat with him. The Doctor opened one eye as he felt a cloth press against his chest. He rolled his eye, letting it close again as Jack cleaned his body washing away the sweat from laying in bed all day. When he was finished, Jack carried him back to his room. He helped him dry off and dress in a pair of night clothes before tucking him back in the blankets. 

"How's your head feeling?" Jack wondered. 

"A little better," The Doctor answered. 

"Well, Martha should be here soon and then hopefully she will be able to find a solution to your headaches," Jack told the Doctor. 

"While I hope she can, I don't think she will be able to. The TARDIS and I both have been working on the problem and the only solution I have found is just waiting for it to go away on its own," the Doctor sighed. 

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized. 

"It's not your fault. I've had headaches more often in this body. Part of it comes from my energy levels being destabilized when I was woken up early during my regeneration sickness. It wasn't Rose's fault that she woke me early, but Jackie wouldn't let me tell her what I needed to help with my head at that time making it go on for longer," the Doctor complained softly. 

"Is there anything else that I can do to help?" Jack wondered. 

"Lay with me," the Doctor told him. Jack kiceked off his shoes crawling up on the bed. He took the Doctor carefully in his arms as he laid with him. The Doctor kept his head as still as possible as he turned his body towards Jack. Jack held him half way on his side, letting the Doctor rest while they waited for Martha's arrival.


	29. Chapter 29

As the two of them cuddled, Jack's phone alerted him that he had a message. He glanced at it quickly seeing that Tosh had returned with the pizza and was occupying Kui'la while they ate. Even if the pizza sounded good, and Jack was hungry, he didn't want to disturb the Doctor yet. Instead, he sent her a message thanking her befor putting his phone away. He wanted to lay with the Doctor until his head stopped pounding but it was only about a half hour later when the TARDIS informed the Doctor that Martha had stepped on board. The Doctor thanked her with a soft sigh. He had almost been asleep held tightly in Jack's arms and now he was going to have to temporarily abandon that comfort. He thought about just ignoring the fact that Martha was there but it had been a long drive for her to get here and a longer one for Gwen to get her. Also, there was a small chance that she could help him with his pounding head which would be worth the loss of warmth. Turning his head as little as possible he looked at Jack.

"Martha's here," the Doctor informed Jack.

"About time," Jack stated. 

"Will you please go meet her and bring her to my room?" the Doctor questioned. 

"Of course," Jack answered. He kissed the Doctor on the head before reluctantly untangling himself from the Doctor's arms. Despite asking Jack to go get Martha, he made it as hard as possible for Jack to get out of the bed before finally releasing him with an unhappy sigh. Jack kissed him again, helping him to get resituated on the bed before going to get Martha. As he went out into the corridor, he saw Martha coming down the corridor. He stepped out a little further extending his hand as he approached her. "Hello, Captain Jack Harkness, you must be Martha Jones."

"Stop it," The Doctor groaned from his room. Despite Jack being his lover he could hear the natural flirtation in Jack's voice as he introduced himself to the Doctor's current companion. 

"Can't I say hello?" Jack questioned him. 

"You're flirting, that's not just saying hello," The Doctor argued. Jack smiled to himself as he took Martha into the Doctor's room. The Doctor didn't even try to pretend that he was fine as he continued to lay slumped against his pillows with his eyes closed tightly. 

"Feeling poorly again?" Martha questioned as she entered the room. Despite the Doctor trying to hide it, she could tell that he wasn't feeling good during there last trip together. 

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed. 

"He keeps getting headaches," Jack explained to her so that the Doctor didn't have to. "We asked you here to see if you could find anything that might be able to help him alleviate them so that he doesn't have to continue to suffer." 

"I am unfamiliar with his biology besides him having two hearts and being able to withstand extreme temperatures. Still, I would be happy to take a look to see if there is anything I can do," Martha stated. The Doctor noticed the subtle change from her normal friendly tone to her doctoring voice. It made him want to run and hide but he had asked her here in order to help him, so that is what he was going to do. 

"You know where the medi-bay is. The TARDIS can help you with my medical information in order to allow you to choose a medication that will work," the Doctor explained to her. 

"There's just one little catch. The Doctor is carrying a baby that is half-human and therefore any of the traditional medications that are used to treat his energy problems or manage his headaches can't be used," Jack told her before she could leave. 

"The Doctor's pregnant?" Martha questioned in shock.

"Because that's the most unusual thing you have seen or heard since meeting me," The Doctor sarcastically mumbled. 

"Be nice," Jack responded a little louder than he meant to and the Doctor visibly winced. "Sorry." Jack lowered his voice again. 

"I'm going to go to the medi-bay and get started," Martha told them. She left the room leaving the two of them alone again. Jack started to sit back on the bed but the Doctor stopped him before he was able to. 

"I know you have to be hungry Jack. I will be fine on my own for awhile and I will be here when you are done," the Doctor informed his lover. 

"Are you sure you don't mind if I step out?" Jack questioned. 

"I'll be fine." The Doctor smiled as Jack leaned down kissing him softly on the lips. 

"I'll be back soon," Jack promised. He didn't offer to bring the Doctor back any food as he knew the Time Lord wouldn't want to eat until his headache was gone. Going out into the hub, he found his pizza waiting for him with one slice missing. He was about to question the missing piece when he saw Kui'la leaning back in a chair eating it happily as she watched a movie on Tosh's computer. Jack joined her, eating the rest of the pizza as they watched a magical nanny teach the children in her care how to behave. Jack thought the movie was a little boring but Kui'la was enjoying it. He snuck off before the movie was over returning to check on the Doctor. The Doctor was laying in his room with all the lights off. The room had cooled down and the strange scent from the bathtub water had permeated the room. His breathing was even, indicating that he had finally managed to drift off to sleep despite his headache. Happy he was resting, Jack returned to care for their daughter. 

He watched another movie with her as the rest of his team left for the night. Once they were gone, the two of them enjoyed a large bowl of vanilla ice cream covered in chocolate and pieces of bananas. Kui'la ate majority of the bananas off the ice cream leaving Jack to finish the rest. When the ice cream was finished, she crawled into his lap cuddling with him as she started to drift off to sleep. Before she could fall asleep, though, Jack carried her to her room changing her into a pair of pajamas and tucking her in. He sat down beside her bed, telling her a story until he was sure she was asleep. Sneaking out, he looked into the medi-bay to see Martha still working hard on finding a solution to the Doctor's headaches. Knowing his lover was in good hands he went to join him in his rest. 

Around midnight, the Doctor was gently awoken by a soft hand shaking his shoulder. He moaned, opening his eyes to see Martha staring down at him. He immediately closed him again as the light hit his eyes reminding his head that it was bothering him. 

"Yes, Martha," the Doctor sighed. 

"I think I found a solution to your headache," she informed him keeping her voice low as she tried not to wake up Jack who was sleeping beside him. She pressed several pills into his hand and he opened his eyes to look at them. He furrowed his brow in confusion as he let his eyes close again. 

"These are pills for a Gankeann which is a headless creature from the planet, Vampiris. Well, I say headless but it has eyes that are on stalks and its brain is actually part of its nervous system. It's a fascinating creature but being that its brain is not in a central location, I don't see how these pills are going to help me," The Doctor told her. 

"You're right that it has a different system than you but they are one of the few creatures whose medications can be taken by both Time Lords and Humans due to their unique system. These pills are designed to stop the pain they get in their nervous system which as you stated is their equivalent to your brain," Martha answered. The information she had found on the creatures was indeed fascinating and she planned on continuing reading about them when she got a chance. The Doctor confirmed with the TARDIS that the pills were in fact safe for him and the baby if he took them. With her confirmation, he took the three pills swallowing them down with a cup of water. 

"Give those a moment to work and I will be back to check on you to see if they worked," Martha reassured him. 

"Alright," The Doctor agreed. He settled back, hoping to drift off asleep again as he waited for his headache to go. As he rested, though, he noticed his headache fading until it was just a whisper of the pain that it currently was. He opened his eyes, not wincing for the first time in almost a day as he looked at the light. He waited for the pain to return as he pulled himself to sit up against the pillows but it remained hidden. Smiling broadly, he reached over shaking Jack roughly. Jack groaned opening his eyes. It took him a moment to realize that he was staring at the Doctor's side and he moved his eyes to look up into the Doctor's smiling face. 

"Your headache is finally gone?" Jack questioned. 

"Yep. I told you she was brilliant," the Doctor responded. 

"Then in the morning, I will discuss with her bringing her on full time. Right now I think we have a little business of our own we need to take care of," Jack flirted as he started to move his hand towards the Doctor's groin. The Doctor caught his wrist in his hand before Jack could actually touch him, though. 

"First, I am going to get something to eat because I am starving," The Doctor informed him as Jack's pouted. 

"There is still pizza in the hub," Jack told him. 

"I want pasta," The Doctor answered. 

"Pasta it is." Jack started to get out of bed as the Doctor continued. 

"With mashed potatoes, cheese sauce, and sausage," the Doctor stated. Jack didn't question it as he headed towards the kitchen to make the Doctor his meal. While it was an unusual request from the Time Lord, he wasn't about to ask if it was a craving and get lectured when they were celebrating his headache was finally gone. Whistling to himself, he started the Doctor's meal.


	30. Chapter 30

The Doctor was making his way through his pasta when Martha returned to check on him. She made a face as she looked at the bowl filled with pasta that he had stirred to cover with the potatoes, yellow cheese sauce, and was speckled with pieces of sausage. Jack had also added green onion for flavor which the Doctor complained about until he actually tried it. He took another large fork full as he eyed Martha wearily. A small smile crossed her own face as she saw Jack eating a similar dish only he had separated out the components on a plate with mashed potatoes covered in butter, the noodles with the cheese sauce, and sausage on the side with brown sauce. The two of them were obviously comfortable together as they were both sitting shirtless with their arms almost touching. It suddenly made sense to her why the Doctor had ignored her flirting when he had such a handsome man waiting for him. 

"There is more food in the kitchen if you're hungry," Jack informed her. 

"I had a few slices of pizza when I got here. I just came in to check on the Doctor before I went to bed," Martha answered. 

"The medication worked. My headache is finally gone, in the morning after you talk with Jack the two of us can sit down to discuss other medications I can safely take and see if we can find a more permanent solution for my headaches," The Doctor told her. 

"Of course," Martha agreed. She had noticed his tendency to get headaches in the short time that they traveled together but he denied it saying that he was tired or that he needed to eat. While she was positive that was at least partly true she knew there was more behind it. She was happy that he finally trusted her enough to tell her about his headaches and allow her to help him. She bid them goodnight, going to her own room aboard the TARDIS. Even if she wasn't tired, she felt like she was intruding his private life by being in his room. 

The Doctor finished his meal, then had a banana before allowing Jack to finally take advantage of the fact that he was feeling better. Jack was gentle with him massaging his body from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. The Doctor was putty in his hands as Jack moved back down using his hands to spread the Doctor's thighs. Using one hand, he ran it down between the Doctor's legs pushing one then two fingers up into his body. He slowly massaged the Doctor's prostate, listening to him whimper. The Doctor wanted more but Jack didn't give in as he continued to push the Doctor's body. The Doctor gripped the blankets tightly as he finally fell over the edge with a deep groan. Carefully removing his fingers, Jack laid down beside the Time Lord taking him carefully into his arms. His own member was still aching, but he ignored it as he cuddled with his lover. Once the Doctor had drifted off in his arms, he extracted himself hurrying to the loo. Once there he quickly used his hand to bring himself to completion as he thought about the noises the Doctor had made. Returning to his bed, he cuddled around the Doctor drifting off to sleep. 

"Daddy," Kui'la called out happily as she ran into the room. He opened his eyes to look at her as she climbed up on the bed. As she did, her face fell and she lowered her voice. "Is your head still hurting?"

"No, Martha found a medicine that made my head feel better," the Doctor explained to her. "Are you here to wake me for breakfast?"

"Yep," Kui'la agreed as she started to bounce happily again. "Can we have bananas with ice cream?"

"Ice cream is not a breakfast food," The Doctor told her. 

"Then can we have pastries?" Kui'la questioned. 

"Is that a breakfast food Kui'la?" The Doctor wondered. 

"Papa lets me have pastries," Kui'la answered. 

"Tattletale," Jack teased from where he was still buried underneath the blankets. Kui'la laughed as she climbed over the Doctor jumping onto the lump that was Jack. 

"Please Papa," Kui'la begged. 

"Fine, let me get dressed and we will walk down to the pastry shop," Jack agreed. 

"Yeah," Kui'la cheered as she scrambled off of the bed. "I will get my shoes on."

"You need to get dressed and brush your hair as well," The Doctor called out as she ran towards her room. 

"Yes, Daddy," Kui'la yelled back. 

"Do you want anything from the shop?" Jack questioned as he got out of bed. 

"Anything banana," the Doctor answered. Jack leaned over kissing him softly. He grabbed his shirt off of the floor, putting it on. The Doctor shook his head as he watched Jack dress, then hurry out of the room to help their daughter dress and get ready to leave. Alone in his room, the Doctor threw back the blankets heading to the shower. Even if Jack had helped him bathe yesterday, he still felt sweaty from suffering from a headache for almost a full day. He was thankful that Martha had discovered a medication that would work as he didn't want to be laid up with headaches his entire pregnancy again. He had headaches often when pregnant with Kui'la but they never got nearly as bad making him wonder if this child was more human then Kui'la. He would have to have an ultrasound to see if the baby had two hearts but he would have to wait until it was born in order to know for sure.

Showering quickly, he dressed then headed to the medi-bay. He wasn't surprised to see that Martha was already there. In the short time they had been together, she had spent many hours studying in the medi-bay while he piloted the TARDIS to a new location. He admired her drive and hoped that she would take Jack up on his offer to come work for Torchwood so that he could help her learn more about other species. As he entered she looked up from the book she was reading on Gankeanns. 

"You seem to be doing better this morning," Martha stated seeing him out of bed. 

"I am, thanks to you," The Doctor agreed. "Owen, the TARDIS, and I spent hours scouring the books to find a medication that could help with my headaches but none of us thought of looking at the Gankeanns. That was brilliant and I am hoping that you can help me to identify other medications that I can take during my pregnancy."

"So you really are pregnant?" Martha questioned. She hadn't questioned the news last night beyond a confirmation because it was obvious the Doctor was in too much pain to discuss it with her. 

"Yep," The Doctor answered moving his hand to his stomach. 

"And the baby is Jack's along with Kui'la?" Martha wondered. The Doctor nodded. "Then my next question is, how?" The Doctor scowled softly at her. While he was willing to get her help with finding new medications he could take as well as possibly her assistance in delivering his child, as he really didn't want to do it himself again, he really didn't want to discuss how it was possible for him to get pregnant. 

"After Jack get's back from getting pastries with Kui'la, I was hoping you would help me perform an ultrasound so that I can determine the health of my baby," The Doctor explained changing the subject. 

"Of course," Martha agreed sensing his embarassment. She let him change the subject for now, but she wasn't going to drop it. If he wanted her help, then she was going to need to know about his anatomy in order to allow her to treat him properly. Patting the chair next to her she looked at the Doctor. He rolled his eyes then took a seat next to her. Pulling her book over so that he could see it better, he began to tell her everything he knew about the Gankeann while they waited for Jack to return.


	31. Chapter 31

When Jack returned to the TARDIS, he had a box full of pastries for them to share. Kui'la's face was covered with chocolate, as she happily snacked on one of the many pastries. The four of them sat around the kitchen table eating their breakfast with cups of coffee and hot chocolate for Kui'la. Jack was surprised when the Doctor wanted coffee over tea but once again didn't question it. He had the feeling that there would be a lot of unusual food choices from the Doctor during his pregnancy and questioning it constantly would just end up irritating the Time Lord. He was also impressed by the fact that Martha had two pastries and Kui'la had a second one while the Doctor and himself made their way through almost all the rest of the two dozen that were in the box. 

"Are you ready?" Martha questioned slightly disgusted as she watched the Doctor finish off his seventh pastry. 

"In just a moment," The Doctor answered. Jack raised an eyebrow, silently questioning what the Doctor was up to, but he ignored him as he turned to Kui'la. "Papa and I, need to talk to Martha in private. Do you want to spend time with Gwen and Tosh in Torchwood or do you want to go to school for a few hours and play with your friends?"

"I want to see Tosh," Kui'la told him. The Doctor nodded. 

"Alright, you can spend time with Tosh today, but tomorrow you have to go to school for a few hours," the Doctor informed her. She made a face at him. 

"I don't want to go to school, daddy," she whined. 

"I know you don't baby, but you need to go for a few hours. After, we will see if the TARDIS will take us someplace fun," the Doctor tried to bribe her. She obviously wasn't falling for it as she sniffled softly. The Doctor sighed. She had always wanted to stay with him rather than go to school but before Jack and Torchwood, it had been easier to get her excited to go for a few hours. Not that he blamed her for not wanting to go. He had always found the structure of the academy too rigid. He enjoyed being able to teach Kui'la as they traveled together. Having lessons on how to read was more enjoyable as they explored a museum then sitting in a class staring at a book. The only problem was her telepathy. Even now he could feel her mind stretching out searching for other's that she could explore. She needed to learn how to control it and he wasn't able to help her as much as he wanted to. 

"I promise I'll be good for Tosh," She whimpered letting tears fill her eyes. The Doctor felt his own eyes tearing up at the thought of her crying. He cursed his hormones silently as he turned to Jack for support. 

"It has been several weeks since you've been to school Kui'la. I know you enjoying learning with your daddy, Tosh, and me, but you need to spend time with your friends as well. So tomorrow you will go to school for a few hours, alright?" Jack questioned her. 

"Yes, papa," she pouted. 

"That's my good girl. Now go wash your face, then find Tosh," Jack told her. She nodded as she left the kitchen slowly. Her shoulders were slumped and she was dragging her feet as she went. Jack waited until she was out of sight before speaking to the Doctor. "So why do we have an appointment with Martha?"

"I am curious about the baby and I don't want Kui'la to be there for the ultrasound in case something is wrong. Martha can print out a few pictures and if everything looks good Kui'la can come to the next ultrasound," The Doctor answered Jack. 

"Do you think there is something wrong?" Jack wondered, now worried about his lover and their unborn child. 

"No, I think the reason I have been sicker during this pregnancy than any of my others, is because the child is more human. I am hoping to see something on the ultrasound that supports my theory but it is also possible that we won't know for sure until the baby is born," The Doctor explained.

"How human is Kui'la?" Martha asked in interest. 

"She is more Gallifreyan than human. She has two hearts, the Gallifreyan brain as well as hormones, bones, and muscle structure. She could pass as a Gallifreyan and they would never guess she was part human until they get to the fact that she has the appendix and she doesn't have a respiratory bi-pass. Her other organs beyond her brain are also more human," the Doctor explained. 

"You told me before that she also produces Time Lord energy," Jack mentioned. 

"She does produce Time Lord energy but she doesn't need it the way my body does. I'm honestly not sure what her body uses the energy for as it is about half of what it should be but it doesn't affect her when it is higher or lower. I tried giving her medication to raise the levels when she was a baby but it never rose above 60% and she still was growing properly, so I stopped. If she were a full Time Lord having levels that low would have caused her growth to slow and she would be developmentally delayed. However, being she is half human it seems her body is fine without the energy. I still have the TARDIS keep an eye on here levels just in case that changes as she gets older but I don't think it will," The Doctor answered. 

"So will this baby also produce energy?" Martha questioned. The Doctor shrugged. 

"It's entirely possible that the baby won't produce any energy if it is human enough. Then again, the baby may be the opposite of Kui'la and produce a lot of energy. I don't know for sure and again there is no way to tell until the baby is born," The Doctor replied. 

"On that note, I think we should move to the medi-bay," Martha commented. The Doctor nodded his agreement and the three of them migrated to the medi-bay. Much to the Doctor's unhappiness, Martha didn't immediately begin the ultrasound like he wanted. Instead, she took the time to examine his body. from head to abdomen. The Doctor had to help her along the way explaining what was normal for his body. Despite his impatience to get to the baby, he was happy that she was willing to learn so that he could rely on her if he became sick again. That patience ended when she asked him to remove his trousers. While he still planned on having her help him with the delivery of his second child, he saw no reason to be put through the embarrassment of it today. Realizing she had pushed him to the limit, Martha backed down. Going to the portable ultrasound machine, she pulled it over to his bed. The Doctor laid back lifting up his shirt again for her to get to his abdomen. 

"This may be cold," Martha warned him as she put the gel on his stomach. The Doctor chuckled at the notion and Martha rolled her eyes. Using the wand, she found the baby fairly easily deep within his abdomen. The fact that the baby had only one heart was the first thing she noticed as it beat strongly within its chest. 

"So it is more human," Jack stated seeing the one heart. 

"Actually it is not completely unheard of for Time Lords to have only one heart until after their first regeneration. It is still possible for the baby to be more Gallifreyan than human," The Doctor immediately responded despite silently agreeing with Jack. The one heart proved his theory of why he was sicker during this pregnancy than his other two. 

Martha took measurements, and once again the Doctor found the baby was more like its papa as it was growing at a human speed. At the current rate of growth the baby would be born closer to ten months like a human rather than the eleven months a proper Gallifreyan needed. Connecting telepathically to the TARDIS, she agreed with his assessment. She too thought his son was closer to a human than Gallifreyan. The Doctor smiled as she revealed the sex of his child and he thanked her silently for the information. 

"Doctor?" Martha questioned as he went silent.

"Yes, Martha?" he responded after a moment. 

"I asked are you alright with the baby being more human than Gallifreyan?" She repeated. She had asked the question as he stared silently at the screen but he had failed to answer her as he spoke with the TARDIS. 

"He may still be more Gallifreyan," The Doctor argued. 

"He?" Jack questioned. The Doctor nodded and Jack smiled broadly. He was having a son and regardless of whether he was more Gallifreyan or human, Jack knew that he was going to be brillant.


	32. Chapter 32

The Doctor was happy that night as he celebrated the fact that he was having a son with Jack. That all changed the next day as Jack's team was called away to investigate a weevil infestation inside a warehouse. The Doctor agreed to stay away, instead choosing to drop Martha back in London before taking Kui'la to school. She cried that she didn't want to go, but once she was with her friends she quickly calmed down allowing him to sneak off. He stopped off at a market to restock his medicine cabinet as well as buy a few rare foods he enjoyed before returning to Earth. Landing in Jack's office, like usual, he exited the TARDIS intent on going through their vault while he waited for Jack's return. 

"What was that noise?" He heard John say. 

"It's nothing, just the pipes," Jack lied. Curious, the Doctor crept forward slowly. He glanced out the door to see Jack chained to the wall of the hub near the rift manipulator. His shirt was ripped and bloodstained where bullets had pierced his skin. John was typing on the computers and didn't notice the Doctor in the doorway. Jack mouthed the words "Stay there," as he met the Doctor's eyes. John turned and the Doctor ducked back out of the way. 

"So, localize the Rift storms, a few short sharp shocks," John explained as he headed to the manipulator. 

"Don't touch those controls," Jack yelled at him. He was rewarded for his yelling by electricity surging through his body. He screamed in pain but was unable to stop it. The Doctor crept forward, going slowly down the stairs. He was just about to John when the man turned. 

"Hello," John said pleasantly. The Doctor was unsure if anything more was going to be said as a fist connected squarely with his jaw. The last thing he heard was Jack screaming as his world went black. 

He wasn't sure how much time passed before he woke up on the floor of the hub. He reached up to try to rub his face only to find that his hands were shackled in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked around the hub. He was alone and helpless. Well, not as helpless as John thought. He sat up, slowly as he realized his ankles were also shackled with a long chain that connected the two sets. He rolled his eyes as he tucked his legs up to give himself more slack. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his sonic, and within moments was free. His first thought was to go after Jack but he remembered Jack yelling at John not to touch the controls. Hurrying over to the manipulator, he found the plug had been moved and he quickly put it back in the right spot. It took him longer to fix the data that John changed as he hurried between the different computers. Checking the setting once more to make sure they were correct, he hurried back to his TARDIS. It was simple for him to lock onto Jack's vortex manipulator and to pilot the TARDIS towards it. 

As he did, the manipulator moved so rather than landing at the same spot, he decided to follow the manipulator as it jumped through time. Landing, he found himself in a small field. The monitor revealed no one was in the field but a quick scan for life revealed that Jack was nearby. The field was empty except for the freshly turned ground of what looked to be a grave. He was quiet as he walked not wanting to call out for Jack in case he was in danger. He used his sonic to scan the area but the sonic didn't find the man. Furrowing his brow in confusion as he turned going back onto the TARDIS. Looking at the monitor, he saw that the TARDIS was still indicating that Jack was in the field. 

"He's not there," the Doctor argued the TARDIS. She hummed at him sadly as she pushed him telepathically to check the field again. Going back out, he scanned the field once more. He was about to go back on the TARDIS and rewire her entire circuits when he noticed the grave once more. Heading over to it, he pointed the sonic down towards the dirt scanning again for his lover. He felt as if his hearts stopped as the sonic revealed Jack was deep beneath the ground. Running back on to the TARDIS, he ran to his storeroom grabbing a shovel. He didn't think about his own well being or that of the child growing in his stomach as he began to frantically dig. All he could think about was Jack below the ground. 

"He's not dead," The Doctor reassured himself out loud as he dug. His hands blistered and his muscles ached as he dug. He knew that he should take a break but he couldn't not until he was sure that Jack was alive and that he was safely back on the TARDIS. Every once in awhile, he stopped to scan the ground to make sure he wasn't going to hit Jack with the shovel and as he got closer to his lover he dug with just his hands. Finally, reaching his lover, he fell to his knees using his hands to move the dirt away from Jack's face. He cupped his finger to clear the dirt out of Jack's mouth as Jack laid there lifeless. 

"Please, Jack, come back to me," The Doctor whispered as he got off of Jack lifting himself out of the hole in order to remove the pressure of his own weight from Jack's body. He stared down at his lover, a tear sliding down his check at the lifeless body. He hated seeing Jack dead. It was a relief when Jack took a gasping breath in. He immediately started choking on the dirt that remained in his throat and he turned to the side gagging as he spit out the mud. Falling back, he gasped on the life-giving air as he stared upward wondering how he had managed to return to life. As he looked to the side, he saw the Doctor's feet first, then the Time Lord's eyes as he at the top of the hole staring down at him. There was a sadness in his eyes as he waited for Jack to say something. 

"You came," Jack told him. 

"I did," the Doctor agreed. Jack sat up, unable to climb out of the hole as his own wrists and ankles where shackled. The Doctor pulled out his sonic once more and released the locks holding the shackles in place. Jack pulled them off, leaving them in the ground as he pulled himself up to sit beside the Doctor. The Doctor turned wrapping his arms tightly around Jack holding him as Jack clung to him. 

"I'm so sorry John hurt you," Jack apologized to him. 

"You should apologize to me. Not after what he did to you," the Doctor argued. 

"This wasn't his choice. It was Gray," Jack admitted. He briefly told the Doctor about John taking him out of the hub after knocking the Doctor out. He had tried to blow up the city but the Doctor had managed to stop the explosions just in time. It didn't matter to John, though, as he followed through with his original plan bringing Jack to Gray. Jack didn't admit that he felt that it was penance for letting go of Gray's hand as Gray stabbed him before proceeding to bury him beneath what would one day be Cardiff. 

"They are going to try again. We need to get back to Cardiff and stop them," The Doctor stated getting to his feet once Jack was done talking. 

"I agree, but promise me, Doctor, that you will stay in the TARDIS where it is safe until this is finished," Jack begged him. 

"I promise," the Doctor agreed immediately. Jack didn't believe him but he had to get back to present day Cardiff and save his team. He just hoped that he could protect the Doctor as well. The ride back to Cardiff was quiet as Jack showered then went to the medi-bay. He soaked his handkerchief in a powerful sedative, placing it in his pocket. Returning to the control room, he watched the Doctor dance around the controls as he returned them to the hub. Per Jack's instructions, the Doctor landed the TARDIS quietly in the morgue rather than his preferred place in Jack's office.

"Be safe," he told Jack as he the Captain moved towards the door. 

"Always," Jack answered with a small smile. The Doctor watched Jack leave going out to the hub to meet the men on his own terms. Jack was silent as he moved to the edge of the morgue before pounding on the wall to signal that he was there. They didn't have to wait long until Gray came running quickly into the room. 

"How did you survive?" Gray demanded to know. Jack didn't answer him as he stepped forward wrapping his arms around his brother. 

"I forgive you," Jack told him. Releasing the hug, he turned his back on Gray walking out of the morgue. 

"Don't you walk away from me. Don't you walk away from me," Gray screamed as Jack continued towards the main hub. He took off after Jack, screaming stop and didn't notice as the Doctor slipped out of the TARDIS following him. He caught up with Jack as he turned a corner and Jack turned to look at his brother with tears in his eyes. 

"I've forgiven you. I gave you absolution. Now do the same for me," Jack begged him. 

"I prayed for death. Those creatures, the things they did to us. Because of you. The favorite son, the one who lived, who will always live. The only strength I have is my hatred for you," Gray hissed at him angrily. 

"I didn't know. I didn't realize I had let go until it was too late," Jack sobbed. The tears were running freely down his face now and he couldn't stop them if he wanted to. 

"I begrudge you everything. I want to rip it all from you. To leave you screaming in the dark. I will never absolve you. All of it, it's your fault," Gray yelled. Jack ignored his yelling as he stepped forward taking his brother in his arms. He saw the Doctor come up behind Gray, and he closed his eyes as he reached into his pocket pulling out the handkerchief. 

"I'm sorry," Jack told his brother as he held the handkerchief across Gray's mouth and nose. Gray fought him at first but the sedative worked quickly making him go slack in Jack's arms. Jack knelt down holding his brother close as he continued to cry. He felt arms wrap around him and he leaned into the Doctor's touch as he sobbed. 

"Jack. Someone, come quickly Tosh is hurt," Owen yelled through the hub interrupting the moment. The Doctor released Jack as they both took off running towards Owen. They found John, Gwen, and Ianto already there leaning over Tosh who was sitting on the ground holding her side. Blood dripped down through her fingers and she had gone pale. 

"Call an ambulance," Jack demanded of Gwen. 

"There's no time. I am going to have to perform the operation myself," Owen argued as he emptied a syringe in to Tosh's thigh. 

"We need to get her on the TARDIS. I have medication on there that can help her. I can also move her to Martha who can assist you with the surgery," The Doctor explained. Owen didn't argue as he lifted Tosh up in his arms hurrying towards the TARDIS. The Doctor was in the lead but he stopped when he realized Jack wasn't following. "Aren't you coming?"

"You go. I need to finish a few things up here," Jack explained.

"I'll help you, sir," Ianto told Jack. The Doctor hurried over to him writing a series of numbers on Jack's hand. Kissing Jack quickly, he left him as he hurried towards the TARDIS with Owen, and Tosh intent on saving her life.


	33. Chapter 33

The Doctor almost tripped over Gray as they ran to the TARDIS. He managed to catch himself and warn Owen before he tripped over the lifeless man and dropped Tosh in their rush. He had no doubt that the man laying on the floor near the cells was the reason that Jack was staying behind. Jack was broken hearted over the fact that Gray wouldn't offer him the forgiveness that he desperately needed. While the Doctor understood that pain and wanted to be there to comfort his lover, he would never forgive himself if Tosh died when he could have saved her. So rather than help Jack, he continued to lead the small group to the TARDIS. 

"Is he dead?" Gwen asked as she hurried after them. 

"No, just sleeping," the Doctor called back. 

"He should be dead," Owen snipped. 

"That's not our decision to make. What happens to him now is Jack's choice," The Doctor responded calmly. Running on to the TARDIS, he silently asked the TARDIS to move the medi-bay closer. The TARDIS complied allowing them to run directly into the corridor and through to the medi-bay. Owen laid Tosh carefully on one of the beds while the Doctor ran to the medicine cabinet. He pulled out several vials along with a syringe. Rushing back to the bed, he laid them on the sheets as he started to fill the syringe. He passed the syringe to Owen once it was filled then ran to his storage room. As he ran he felt a pain in his abdomen. He ignored it as he retrieved an IV, a saline bag as well as synthetic blood that could be used in a human. He brought them all out to Owen laying them on the bed behind him. 

"I trust you know how to place IVs," The Doctor stated. 

"Yes," Owen agreed sounding slightly irritable. 

"Then I am going to find Martha so that we can get started," The Doctor told him. He left the medi-bay running to the control room. He input the coordinates for Martha's flat before pulling the handbrake to send them on their way. As he passed the monitor he saw that it was flashing, he glanced at it quickly worried that Tosh had taken a turn for the worse. Seeing the information was about himself, he pushed the monitor aside ignoring it for now. Instead, he focused on getting Tosh to Martha. He landed the TARDIS directly in Martha's flat hoping that she was still there. Stopping only long enough to pull the handbrake, he ran to the door throwing it open. 

"Martha, come quickly. Tosh has been shot," he called out as he opened the door. Martha turned off the burner and moved the pan that she had been heating up her lunch in.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" Martha asked as she hurried onto the TARDIS. 

"There's no time. She needs surgery now or she isn't going to make it," The Doctor explained as they rushed towards the medi-bay. 

"I can't operate on my own," Martha told him exasperated. 

"You don't have to. Owen and I are going to help you," The Doctor told her. While he was only a doctor in name, he had picked up a few things over the years. He felt confident that he could help Martha save Tosh's life. If only the pesky pain rising in his stomach would fade. He tried not to show his pain or his worry about his unborn child as he rubbed his side. Martha didn't notice the movement as she took in what was happening in the medi-bay. Tosh was laying flat on the bed, with an oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose. Her breathing was even as the drugs that the Doctor gave her had carried away from the majority of the pain and also helped her blood to carry extra oxygen. Gwen was holding a bandage against the wound trying to stop the bleeding as Owen held a bag of synthetic blood gently squeezing it in order to get it into Tosh's body faster. A second bag lay empty on the bedside table and he had two more on standby. 

"I'm going to wash up, then we will get started," Martha told them. She quickly washed her hands then came over to the bed where Tosh was laying. Tosh was in critical condition but she was holding on as Owen gave her the blood that her body desperately needed. Below Tosh's stats was a second message that Martha read quickly. Glancing at the Doctor, she noticed how he was rubbing his side and he had paled in the short time that she had been on the TARDIS. 

"We need to move Tosh to the sterile room in order to operate. The TARDIS can monitor the anesthesia and Tosh's breathing allowing us to focus on her abdomen," The Doctor explained. He unlocked the bed ready to roll it into the secondary room but Martha stood in front of him. 

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but I can't allow you to assist with the operation," Martha told him firmly. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Even if I am not officially a doctor, I assure you, Martha, that I am more than capable to assist," The Doctor responded.

"While that may be the case, I can't allow you to continue to put your health in danger. I don't know what happened today, but it is obvious that you have overexerted yourself. Normally, it wouldn't matter if you continued to push yourself except you have your son to think about it. If you continue on your current path, you could miscarry," Martha informed him. The Doctor turned his eyes from her to Tosh. 

"Rest," Tosh breathed. The Doctor hung his head as he moved away from Tosh's bed. He hated that he couldn't help with the surgery but Martha was right, he needed to rest. He moved his hand to his abdomen resting it right above his son. He wanted this baby and he would feel even guiltier if he lost the baby because he didn't listen to his body, Martha, or even the TARDIS and rested. He watched as they wheeled Tosh's bed into the sterile room with the doors closing behind them. Finally, he turned looking at the monitor. 

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Gwen questioned. 

"A cup of tea would be lovely. The kitchen should be a few doors down," the Doctor answered. He sounded distracted as he continued to read the monitor. The TARDIS was showing that he needed to rest and the only reason he wasn't in more pain was because of the medication that he had been taking for his headaches. He was in danger of losing his son and if he continued to ignore his body he would miscarry. He reached up wiping a tear away from his eye only to have another one quickly replace it. Laying down on one of the beds he curled into himself as he began to sob. He understood why Jack had stayed at the hub, but he desperately wanted him there. As he cried, he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He assumed it was Gwen returning with the tea until he felt the bed dip and Jack's arms wrap around him. 

"How?" He managed to sob. 

"The TARDIS," Jack answered. He had just finished putting his brother into one of the cryogenic freezers in the morgue when his manipulator had turned on. Looking at it, he saw coordinates for London. Using the numbers the Doctor wrote on his hand, he activated the manipulator going to the Doctor's side. He entered expecting to find that they needed help with Tosh only to find the Doctor curled up on the bed crying. 

"I'm sorry," The Doctor cried. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Jack told him sounding confused. 

"I almost lost the baby. I knew I should slow down but I didn't and now he is in danger," The Doctor stuttered. 

"Listen to me, sweetheart. What happened today isn't your fault. You saved me today and helped me to stop my brother. Without you fixing the damage that John did to the rift, we could have lost more people today and without the TARDIS we would have lost Tosh. You may have pushed your body, but you saved so many people today and that is nothing you need to apologize for," Jack informed him. The Doctor sobbed harder as he turned his body so that he was facing Jack. Jack kissed the Doctor on the top of the head as the Time Lord buried his face into his chest. Jack was thankful the Doctor couldn't see the tears that were running down his own face because he meant what he said. The Doctor wasn't the one to blame for everything that happened. Gray, John, the Doctor's health, and that of their unborn child's was his fault. 

Gwen was quiet as she came back into the medi-bay. She set the Doctor's tea on the bedside table, setting her own beside it. Jack turned his head slightly to look at her and she mouthed the word coffee. Jack nodded and Gwen left the medi-bay again to get the two of them a little privacy. The Doctor was obviously upset and she was thankful that Jack was there to comfort him. It had been a long day for all of them but she couldn't rest until Tosh was out of surgery. When she returned to the medi-bay with Jack's coffee, the Doctor was still sobbing. She put Jack's coffee next to the Doctor's tea, then headed to the otherside of the medi-bay to wait for news about Tosh. As she watched, Jack sat up slightly with the Doctor taking the tea and coffee from the table. He handed the Doctor his drink and took his own. It was hard for the Doctor to drink as he continued to sob and he ended up spilling it down his front which just upset him more. Jack sighed, taking the cup and putting it back on the table. Pulling the Doctor to his chest he held his lover tightly as they waited for the door to the sterile room to open.


	34. Chapter 34

It was with great reluctance that Jack untangled himself from the Doctor's arms a short time later. Despite wanting to lay there until they were ready to move, the Doctor and his son needed to be tended to if they wanted to keep the child, which the TARDIS reminded him by telepathically reaching out to him. He looked up to see the monitor displaying medications that she wanted the Doctor to take to help with the pain as well as to assist his body so that he didn't lose their child. Jack agreed with her but the Doctor took it as a personal insult as he cried harder wrapping himself around the pillow as Jack climbed out of bed. 

"Shhh, I promise I will climb into bed again with you shortly but right now I need to get an IV set up for you. While I do, you should take off your shoes and strip down to your pants so that you will be more comfortable," Jack explained.

"I can't," the Doctor stuttered as he looked to where Gwen was sitting.

"If it makes you feel better, I will pull the curtain so that she can't see you, but I promise you Doc that you have nothing that she hasn't seen before. We often take group showers at the hub and she is used to seeing me and Ianto naked," Jack told him. When he first started at Torchwood, they had tried to keep the men and women separate when it came to showering. That quickly stopped, though, when they would come back covered in mud, alien slime, and god knows what else. Jumping into the showers as a group became normal during those situations but if they had the time they still showered separately.

"Please," The Doctor sobbed. Jack leaned down kissing him on the head, then stepped out pulling the curtain so that Gwen couldn't watch the Doctor change. 

"Is he going to be alright?" Gwen questioned Jack. 

"I don't know," Jack answered her honestly. He wiped his own face with the back of his sleeve. His own eyes were red from crying and he just wanted to lay down again with his lover but he had to take care of him first. Going to the cupboard, he pulled out an IV along with a bag of saline before heading over to the medicine cabinet. Using the TARDIS monitor, he began trying to find the medications she wanted the Doctor to take by matching the symbol on the bottle to the one she was showing him. He heard footsteps coming over to him and felt Gwen laying her hand gently on his shoulder. 

"Are you going to be alright, Jack?" She asked him softly, unaware that the Doctor would still be able to hear her. 

"Yesterday, I was looking forward to having a son and trying to figure out how to discuss with the Doctor that I wanted to name him Grey. Now, my son's life is in danger and I just want to move my children as far away from the hub as possible in order to keep them safe," Jack answered her honestly. 

"We can still name him Grey," The Doctor spoke up from behind the curtain. His voice was still hoarse sounding and he gasped on a cry as he spoke. 

"You still want to name him after my brother. Even after everything he did today?" Jack wondered in surprise as he closed the cabinet. He picked up everything he needed taking it back over to the Doctor's bed. 

"Yes," The Doctor responded. 

"Why?" Jack couldn't help but question as he went behind the curtain. The Doctor was still in the process of undressing slowly as his hands and body shook with each sob. 

"We aren't naming him Grey not for the man who returned today but for the little boy that was lost on the beach all those years ago. That little boy was your brother, not the stranger you met," The Doctor stuttered. 

"I'll think about it," Jack told him not sure if he still wanted to name his son Grey. Reaching out, he helped the Doctor to finish unbuttoning his shirt and to strip off his jacket, overshirt, leaving him in his undershirt and pants. The Doctor held out his arm allowing Jack to insert the IV in his lower arm. Jack then added all the medications that the Doctor needed to the IV except for one. The last medication he injected into the Doctor's shoulder, covering the spot with a plaster. With the Doctor tended to, he climbed back on to the bed taking his lover into his arms once more. Jack's gentle touch made the Doctor cry harder again.

"I know it doesn't seem like it now, but I promise you it is going to be alright," Jack tried to reassure him. He didn't know how well his reassurance worked as the Doctor continued to cry. Jack just lay there silently holding him, unsure how to help his ailing lover. The Doctor, though, being a touch telepath, just needed to be calmly held. Jack's gentle touch soothed him and even if it took awhile for the Doctor to calm down, his sobbing eventually slowed down to the occasional hiccup up. He didn't speak as he lay pressed against Jack just breathing in his unique scent.

"Do you want to try a cup of tea again?" Jack asked the Doctor as he quieted. 

"I don't want you to get out of bed," the Doctor admitted. 

"I am sure Gwen wouldn't mind making you another cuppa," Jack informed him.

"Are you sure?" Jack smiled. 

"Gwen," he called. "Can we please get another cup of tea for the Doctor?"

"Of course, would you like a cup of coffee as well?" Gwen questioned. 

"Please," Jack told her. Gwen came over moving the curtain back so that she could retrieve their cups. She didn't comment on the Doctor laying quietly in Jack's arms as she picked up the cups going to the kitchen. She returned a short time later, waiting until the Doctor and Jack were sitting against the headboard before handing them each their cup. The Doctor took it, managing to take a drink without spilling it on himself this time. 

"After Tosh is out of surgery, I want to go get Kui'la from school," the Doctor informed Jack. His voice was still hoarse from crying and he cleared his throat as he finished speaking. 

"If you tell me where her school is, I could go pick her up," Gwen offered. 

"She doesn't go to school on earth and Jack is not using his space hopper to get her," the Doctor answered. Jack smiled kissing the Doctor on the side of the head. 

"It's not a space hopper, but I agree she is too young to use the manipulator. You can move the TARDIS, but after that, you have to get right back into bed," Jack told him. 

"Fine," The Doctor sighed. He hated being on bedrest but like it or not, he knew he was going to be in bed until Martha released him. He would listen to her, though, and stay in bed for as long as necessary if it meant his son would survive. Tears filled his eyes again at the thought of losing his baby and he leaned into Jack not caring that Gwen could see the open display of affection as he relaxed with his lover. 

The medi-bay went quiet and the mood was somber as they waited for any news about Tosh. While they all knew that the surgery could take awhile, the longer she was gone the more they worried. When the door to the sterile room finally opened, Gwen jumped to her feet while the Doctor and Jack looked over expectantly. Martha came out first holding the head of Tosh's bed while Owen pushed it out of the room. They took it over to the spot next to the Doctor's bed locking the wheels in place. 

"How is she?" Gwen questioned before Martha or Owen could say anything. 

"It was touch and go there for a little while but she made it through the surgery. She has lost a lot of blood but we were able to remove the bullet and repair the damage that it caused," Martha explained as she began to do the post-op checks on Tosh. 

"We decided against giving her the antidote to the anesthesia, as we want her to stay asleep for as long as possible. She will be closely monitored the entire time and we will continue to assess her as she wakes but we expect her to make a full recovery," Owen added. After she woke and was coherent, he planned on talking to her about the things she told him while they were alone in the autopsy room. He wouldn't hold her to anything but he never expected to hear the three little words from her. 

"Thank god," Gwen sighed. After everything that happened today she needed the good news. Martha finished her checks on Tosh, then left her in Owen's care as she stepped to the Doctor's bed. 

"And how are you feeling, Doctor?" Martha asked as she looked at the monitor. The monitor was displaying his vitals and that of his unborn child. The babies heartbeat was a little slower then she would like to see but he was stable. At the bottom of the monitor, was a list of medications the Doctor had been given and an update of when the next dosages would be needed. 

"Tired, and sore but I'm not in pain anymore," The Doctor answered. 

"That's good and I am sure that I don't have to tell you that you are on bedrest at least until tomorrow night," Martha told him. The Doctor made a face at her. 

"I have to get Kui'la from school, then I promise I will lay here and rest," the Doctor responded. While Martha knew he had a time machine and could pick up Kui'la at any point, she also knew it wasn't fair to ask him to wait to get his daughter. She gave her permission to have him do a quick jump in the TARDIS, as long as he agreed to lay down again immediately after. Getting carefully to his feet, he leaned heavily on Jack as he pulled the IV stand along with him heading slowly to the console room to move the TARDIS. While he wanted more than anything to have his baby back in his arms, he wondered how he was going to tell her that Tosh had been hurt. Trying to find the right words, he pulled the handbrake to send the TARDIS on her way.


	35. Chapter 35

The Doctor landed the TARDIS outside of Kui'la's school. Taking a seat on the Captain's seat, he let Jack leave to go pick up there daughter. The fact Jack was getting her and not her daddy immediately alerted Kui'la to something was wrong. She came running onto the TARDIS ahead of Jack almost bypassing the Doctor as she ran towards the corridors. He could feel her mind searching for him, and she stopped in her tracks as she realized he was in the control room. Turning she saw him sitting on the Captain's chair. She headed quickly over to him. Opening his arms he caught her helping her climb up on his lap. 

"Are you sick?" She questioned looking at the IV. 

"A little. I got too tired again today so I am taking medicine to help my body," the Doctor explained to her in a way that she could understand. Jack came over taking a seat next to the Doctor for support. They needed to get the Doctor back to bed but that could wait until they were back in Cardiff. Kui'la looked at the sad look on Jack's face, then back to the Doctor. Her face fell. 

"Your daddy is going to have to sleep in the medi-bay tonight so that Martha can monitor," Jack told her. 

"Can I sleep there too?" Kui'la questioned and the Doctor shook his head no. "But I want to stay with Daddy."

"I know you do sweetheart but Martha has more than daddy to tend to. Tosh was hurt today and she had to have surgery on her stomach," The Doctor explained to Kui'la.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kui'la asked her voice starting to shake. 

"She is very sick right now, baby. She is going to have to stay in the medi-bay for at least a week, possibly longer. Right now, she is asleep and it will be a few hours yet before is going to wake," The Doctor answered trying not to scare her more but not wanting to lie to her either. It would have been very easy for him to tell her that Tosh was going to be alright but it wasn't true. Tosh was still in critical condition and being monitored closely. The damage the bullet caused was extensive and she could take a turn for the worst at any moment. Kui'la understood it was bad, though, as her eyes filled with tears. She had come to love Tosh as an aunt and a teacher in the short time they had been going to the hub and the Doctor knew she would be devastated to lose her. He pulled her closer, turning her so that he could hold her. "I know it's scary baby, but Martha and Owen are taking good care of Tosh and once she is awake you can see her."

"Okay," Kui'la stuttered as she continued to cry. The Doctor rocked her slowly starting to hum her lullaby softly. Jack kissed him then Kui'la on the side of the head as the Doctor tried to comfort their daughter. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Martha appear in the doorway. She tapped her watch and Jack nodded. 

"We need to get you back to bed soon, Doc, but first we need to take the TARDIS back to the hub," Jack told him. He really didn't want his small family anywhere near Torchwood but he had nowhere else he could take them. Once the Doctor was released from the medi-bay, he was going to discuss with the Doctor about moving into a house or a flat away from Torchwood where their children can be safe. 

"Take Kui'la," The Doctor responded. 

"Daddy," Kui'la sobbed as she was pulled out of his arms. The Doctor felt horrible but he concentrated on what he needed to do as he changed the coordinates to Cardiff. It was a quick jump, back to the hub and once the TARDIS landed the three of them started back to the medi-bay. Jack held Kui'la in one arm, supporting the Doctor with the other as they moved slowly down the corridor. Arriving at the medi-bay, they found that Martha had pulled the curtain around Tosh's bed blocking her from sight. The Doctor was thankful as he climbed up on his own bed, then reached up to take Kui'la in his arms. She leaned down allowing him to take her, holding on tightly to him so that she couldn't be moved again. 

"We are back at the hub if you need to step off," Jack told the others in the room. 

"I am going to update Ianto on Tosh's condition and call Rhys," Gwen announced as she stood. She left the medi-bay planning on returning quickly as she wanted to be there when Tosh woke regardless of how late it was. The mood in the medi-bay remained somber as the evening passed. Martha and Owen took turns taking breaks while Gwen and Jack remained constantly in the medi-bay by Tosh and the Doctor's sides. Kui'la eventually fell asleep in the Doctor's arms but the Doctor continued to hold her not wanting to be away from his baby. Despite all the people in the room, the bay remained quiet as everyone remained lost in their own thoughts. 

"Martha, I think she is waking up," Gwen spoke up breaking the silence as she sat by Tosh's bed. She had been watching Tosh closely or she would have missed Tosh's hand lift slightly off the bed then fall again. Even if Gwen called for Martha, it was Owen who hurried over to the bed first. 

"Tosh, can you hear me Toshiko?" Owen questioned. Tosh opened her eyes a crack looking up at them. Her eyes wander between the people standing by her bed but not really taking any of them in. It concerned Gwen but Martha and Owen understood that Tosh was still heavily medicated and trying to shake the effects of the anesthesia. 

"Owen?" Tosh wondered. "Why are you in my flat?" Owen chuckled even if her question concerned him. 

"We're not in your home, Tosh. Do you remember what happened?" Martha asked. Tosh's hand drifted to her stomach and Martha wasn't sure if that was because she remembered or if she could feel something was wrong with her stomach. When Tosh failed to answer her question Martha tried another. "Are you in pain?"

"No," Tosh answered her face scrunched. "I don't know."

"That's alright. Go back to sleep," Owen told her as Tosh's eyes drifted closed again. Tosh quickly fell back into a deep sleep far below the pain and the worry. With Tosh waking briefly, Gwen finally decided to head home for the night after being promised that she would be called at a moment's notice if Tosh took a turn for the worst. Everyone was hopeful about her recovery, though. With Gwen gone, Jack climbed up on the Doctor's bed laying facing the Doctor with a hand on his arm. Between them, Kui'la was still sleeping soundly and despite the Doctor telling her she couldn't stay in the medi-bay with him that night, he didn't have the hearts to move her. Instead, he held her as he drifted off to sleep with Jack. 

With the rest of the medi-bay asleep. Martha tried to send Owen to get a few hours sleep while she kept watch. Owen refused, not wanting to leave Tosh. His eyes were drooping, though, from the long day so Martha had him lay down in the bed near Tosh as she took first watch. Soon enough, Owen was asleep as well leaving Martha alone with her thoughts. Picking up the book on the Gankeann as she waited to be needed.


	36. Chapter 36

The medi-bay was quiet as Martha continued to sit reading about various aliens that lived throughout the universe. She was the only one awake as Owen had given in to his own exhaustion falling asleep with his head on Tosh's bed. She couldn't sleep, though, not yet. Her patients needed her to be awake for them as Tosh had yet to awaken a second time and despite resting, the Doctor was steadily getting worse. She looked at the monitor, happy to see that the baby's heartbeat was remaining steady after dropping again. During the twenty-first century, there was little that could be done. Thankfully for the Doctor, she had access to medicines from across time and the universe.

Without waking the Time Lord, she went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a vial. She checked with the TARDIS that it was safe for both humans and Time Lords and that it wouldn't interact negatively with any of the medications he was already on. With that assurance, she went over to the Doctor's bed. Being careful not to disturb any of the three people sleeping in the bed, she injected the syringe into the port for the IV. Capping it off, she threw the syringe into the sharps bin. Starting to turn away she paused as she heard a soft whimpering. Turning, she looked at the Doctor in concern. He was breathing even, though, still sleeping peacefully. Watching them, it took her a moment to figure out it was Jack as he lay holding the Doctor's arm. He whimpered louder, his hand tightening on the Doctor's arm. Worried that he was going to wake the Time Lord, she went back over to the bed. 

"Jack," Martha whispered. "You're alright."

"Please," Jack whimpered, his dream becoming more animated. 

"It's time to wake up, Jack," Martha said louder. She put a hand on his shoulder giving him a gentle shake. His eyes shot open going wide with terror. She didn't remove her hand, using it to gently hold him in place. "You're safe in the medi-bay, Jack. Calm down and get your bearings. Kui'la and the Doctor are sleeping in front of you and I know you don't want to hurt them."

"No," Jack agreed as he realized that he had been sleeping peacefully in a warm bed and not buried beneath the cold ground. Releasing his grip on the Doctor's arm, he tried to sit up. Martha moved her own hand allowing him to sit up on the bed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. Reaching out, he picked up the glass of water that was sitting on the table. Not caring who the cup belonged to, he drained the entire glass. 

"Do you want more water?" Martha questioned as he lowered the glass. He didn't set it down right away, choosing to hold it in his hands as he stared down. 

"No," he answered softly. 

"Are you alright?" Martha asked sensitively. Jack shrugged. "It's alright not to be with everything that happened today."

"I know," Jack answered still not looking at her. He started to lay back down with the glass still in his hand but Martha stopped him. Taking the glass from him, she set it on the bedside table before taking Jack's hand. She gave it a gentle tug and Jack got slowly to his feet. Not releasing his hand she took him to the other side of the medi-bay where they could talk without disturbing the others. The TARDIS provided them two chairs and Martha guided Jack to take a seat in one then took her place in the other facing him. 

"I know you don't know me that well, but I am a good listener if you need to talk, Jack. And don't tell me that you are fine like the Doctor does," Martha told him sternly. 

"I'm not fine," Jack responded. "One of my best friends is recovering from being shot by an old friend of mine. My lover injured himself saving me today and a man I thought was gone forever is the one who caused all this. All because I let go of his hand when we were children." Martha furrowed her brow in confusion at the vague explanation but Jack didn't elaborate. Instead, he looked at the monitor that was showing the Doctor and his babies vitals. "And now the Doctor is going to lose our son because I failed to keep him safe."

"I'm doing everything possible to make sure that doesn't happen," Martha told Jack. 

"I'm not stupid, Martha. The baby's heartbeat is too low. It is only a matter of time before he loses the baby and it is all my fault," Jack argued his voice breaking. 

"Even if you knew the men responsible for what happened today, that doesn't make it your fault. You can't blame yourself for someone taking revenge just because you failed to hold their hand," Martha explained. Jack nodded. 

"He was my brother. I was supposed to protect him and I failed. He was tortured for years because I couldn't hold on," Jack answered her. He lifted his head finally looking her in the eyes. "What he did today is my responsibility. I should have held on tighter and made sure that he made it to safety. Tosh and the Doctor didn't deserve to have his anger taking out on them but I deserve to still be buried beneath the ground where he left me."

"When were you buried?" Martha questioned in surprised. 

"Earlier today. That is how the Doctor overexerted himself. He knew I was beneath the ground and he couldn't just leave me there." Jack looked over at his sleeping lover. The Doctor had curled into himself slightly and was holding Kui'la to him as they both slept peacefully. Jack wanted to be there for his lover as they celebrated the birth of their son, now he worried that he would have to comfort him over his loss instead. Unable to look at the Doctor anymore, he turned his eyes back to Martha before dropping them to look at the ground again. 

"Did your brother think you were dead when he buried you?" Martha questioned. 

"No, he very much knew I was alive," Jack responded his voice going monotone. Martha reached out to lay a hand on his arms but Jack shrugged her off. He knew that Martha was just trying to help, but he didn't feel like talking anymore. What he wanted was a strong drink and then to find someone to have a one night stand with. The Doctor wouldn't understand, though, if he went to someone else, so instead, he would have to settle for just having the strong drink. Without looking back, he left the medi-bay to find it.


	37. Chapter 37

It was almost an hour later that Tosh began to stir again. She moaned, raising her hand as if reaching for something. What she was trying to grab was unclear as she just let it fall to the bed again. She moaned louder turning her head to the side. Martha moved immediately to her side.

"Tosh, can you hear me?" Martha questioned. Tosh opened her eyes a crack looking confused at Martha's voice. "You're safe, Tosh. Do you remember where you are?"

"In a hospital," Tosh answered sleepily. Martha could tell that Tosh was just guessing about where she was based on the fact that she had an IV in her arm and an oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose. Her assumption was confirmed with Tosh's next question. "Am I sick?"

"You had surgery but Owen and I are taking good care of you," Martha explained. Tosh nodded her head slightly showing that she was listening but still not fully comprehending. Martha wasn't surprised that Tosh didn't remember being taken to the TARDIS. From what Owen had told her while they were operating is that Tosh was almost unconscious from blood loss when she was brought to the TARDIS. Martha was positive that she would figure out that she wasn't in a hospital once she was awake and more coherent. For now, she was just happy that Tosh was awake and corresponding with her. 

With Tosh awake, she ran through her vitals before helping her to take a drink of water. It was only enough to wet her mouth and throat but it made Tosh feel better to have it. Finally, Martha checked Tosh's incision to make sure that it had stopped bleeding and wouldn't be causing her any issues. Fixing Tosh's blanket, she allowed her to drift back to sleep without ever waking Owen as he still slept with his head on Tosh's bed. With Tosh once more asleep, she moved to the Doctor's bed to run through his vitals. She was happy to see that the baby's heartbeat was starting to come back up, even if it was still slower than it should be. With her patients sleeping she returned to the desk to continue reading. She didn't get a chance to read for long when the Doctor decided that it was his turn for attention. 

"Martha?" the Doctor called out quietly. Martha put her book down coming over to his bed. The Doctor didn't give her a chance to say anything as he pointed at the fetal monitor. "His heartbeat has dropped."

"It has but while you were a sleeping I added a new medication to your IV and his heartbeat has already started to come back up again," Martha informed him. The Doctor's brow furrowed in concern as he sent a silent message to the TARDIS. The monitor changed to show the baby's heartbeat over the last several hours. The Doctor looked at it with concern as he saw that the baby's heartbeat had been even slower. He moved his hand to his stomach wanting to protect his son. His baby had two father's that were fighters and a sister who made her own unique biology work. He had to have faith that his son could also fight. The monitor switched back to the current vitals as he looked back at Martha. 

"Where's Jack?" he asked her softly. Martha smiled at him sympathetically. She didn't want to tell the Doctor that Jack had seen the baby's vitals as well and couldn't handle it choosing to leave the TARDIS. Truthfully, she didn't know where he went. She also didn't know him well enough to know that he wouldn't go far with so many people injured in the TARDIS. 

"He had a nightmare, so he stepped off the TARDIS to get some air," Martha answered after a long moment. The Doctor accepted her answer without question. Just like himself, Jack was susceptible to nightmares and with everything that happened today, the Doctor wasn't surprised to hear that it triggered one. 

"How long has he been gone?" The Doctor questioned hoping that Jack would return soon. 

"Just over an hour," Martha responded. The Doctor sighed. 

"Did the air involve whiskey?" the Doctor wondered. 

"Honestly, I don't know, Doctor. He was upset over the nightmare and chose to leave the TARDIS for a while. I am sure he will be back soon, though," Martha told him. The Doctor nodded even if he wasn't sure himself. Even if Martha hadn't mentioned the baby, an hour ago would have put his son's heartbeat at its lowest. Jack could read the monitor and would blame himself for the Doctor almost losing their son. He was positive now that Jack had sought comfort from a bottle of whiskey. 

"When you see him, tell him I'm sorry," The Doctor whispered laying his head back down. He pulled Kui'la closer to him, just needing to hold his daughter. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You over exerted yourself to save Jack and I'm sorry that you almost lost your son but blaming yourself isn't going to change anything," Martha responded. The Doctor turned his head enough that she could see him roll his eyes, then put his head back on the pillow. He didn't go back to sleep as he stared at Tosh's bed. Martha could tell he was sulking but she wasn't going to let him continue it for long. Not asking if he wanted anything, she went to the TARDIS kitchen. There she made him a cup of tea along with a bowl vanilla ice cream covered in bananas and drizzled with peanut butter and chocolate. Bringing it back to the room, she held it out to the Time Lord. Curious he looked at it, not able to stop the small smile that crossed his face as he took it from her. Sitting up, he brought a large spoonful to his mouth. 

"Ice cream can't fix everything," he mumbled through his full mouth. Martha was actually astonished that she could understand anything that he said with how full his mouth actually was. 

"I know but it does help," Martha teased him. He didn't answer as he took another bite of the ice cream. She was right, it was helping but he wasn't yet ready to admit that. Instead, he concentrated on polishing off the bowl before Kui'la woke up.


	38. Chapter 38

Jack left the TARDIS determined to be on his own for awhile. As he exited, he saw that Ianto was still there sleeping in the chair in front of the rift manipulator. For a brief moment, he considered waking Ianto for a quickie over his desk. He dismissed the idea just as quickly as he knew Ianto would never go for it and the Doctor would be hurt if he tried. Sure the Doctor might just dismiss it with a comment about Jack being Jack even if his hearts were breaking. Jack couldn't do that to him so rather than waking Ianto he disappeared into his office. Not bothering to turn on the lights, he made his way by feel to his desk. Plopping heavily into the chair, he turned grabbing the bottle of whiskey that he kept nearby. He opened it taking a long drink feeling it burn all the way to his stomach.

He leaned back in his chair drinking in large gulps as he attempted to drain the bottle. He just wanted to forget for a moment. To forget that the brother that he had spent years searching for was now cryogenically frozen after attempting to kill not only his team but all of Cardiff. Forget that the son that he had been expecting was losing his fight with life. He even just wanted to forget that he was close to panicking in the safety of his own office after his brother had buried him beneath the earth in order to rid himself of Jack forever. 

Emptying the first bottle, he threw it aside taking out a second. This one, he drank slower, just trying to reinforce the fuzziness that was growing in his mind. Ever since becoming immortal it had been hard for him to get drunk. Through many years of trying to find an alcohol that would help him forget, he discovered that whiskey worked the best. It didn't hurt that these particular bottles were laced with alcohol that he found in the TARDIS. His body couldn't fight the effects of the alcohol quick enough, allowing him to feel drunk. He revealed in the feeling as he could no longer concentrate on everything that happened over the last twenty-four hours. 

He wasn't sure how long he sat there drinking alone in the dark when suddenly the lights came on in his office. He hissed in surprise, closing his eyes quickly as he was temporarily blinded by the bright lights. 

"Turn off the damn lights," he growled at whoever it was that surprised him.

"No," Ianto answered him calmly. Jack heard him come further into the office. He still had his eyes closed so he didn't see Ianto pick up his bottle of alcohol off the desk but he heard it thunk into his trash bin with a second bottle clanking on top of it. He opened his eyes, glaring at the Welshman partly out of anger and partly to keep the harsh glare of the lights out of his eyes. 

"How dare you come into my office without permission and throw away what doesn't belong to you. I could have your job for that," Jack threatened. 

"I know. I also know that you won't actually fire me for throwing away your alcohol," Ianto responded. 

"Confident of that are you?" Jack hissed. 

"Yep," Ianto answered. 

"Get out of my office," Jack snapped. 

"No. Unlike you, I have been in the medi-bay recently and I was sent here to ask you return. I'm not sure why, but there are people in there who would like your company at the moment, even if he is aware that you have been drinking," Ianto responded. Jack's face fell. Despite the Doctor wanting him to return, he didn't feel like he could quite yet. Returning would mean having to deal with the Doctor losing the baby because he couldn't protect his lover. He leaned over reaching for the whiskey bottle that was in the bin. Ianto used his foot to push the bin out of the way causing Jack to overbalance as he reached. He crashed hard to the floor swearing as he did. Ianto didn't seem phased as he looked down at Jack. "Since you're up, you should shower and join us for breakfast."

"I can't sit in there Ianto and watch Tosh and the Doctor suffer because of me," Jack answered softly as he pulled himself into a sitting position with a wince. His wrist was hurting from trying to catch himself as he fell. He wasn't worried about it as it would heal quickly. Grabbing onto the arm of his chair, he tried to straighten it. 

"If you would come to the medi-bay rather than hiding out here you would know that nobody is currently suffering. In fact, when I left both the Doctor and Tosh were awake," Ianto informed him. 

"Probably discussing how I failed them," Jack continued to sulk. Ianto went around the desk, taking Jack's wrist in his hand. He ignored Jack's slight yelp, thinking that Jack was being stubborn rather than that his wrist was hurting. He pulled on Jack's arm forcing him to get up to his feet. Jack swayed as he held his wrist in his opposite hand. 

"Now, I've heard enough. I am going to make the Doctor a cup of tea and everyone else a cup of coffee while you shower. Then we are all going to the medi-bay to enjoy breakfast," Ianto told Jack sternly. 

"And if I don't join you in the medi-bay?" Jack questioned stubbornly. 

"Then I will be back to drag you kicking and screaming if I have to," Ianto answered. Jack knew he was on the losing end. He felt angry enough that he was willing to fight Ianto if he had to, though, in order to keep from having to go on the TARDIS. Curling his hand into a fist, he swung at Ianto. Ianto easily blocked him in his drunken state causing him to fall hard to the floor again. Ianto looked down at him. "Are you done?"

"Yes," Jack hissed. Ianto went to help him up again but Jack didn't allow him to instead choosing to use the desk to pull himself to his feet. He started towards the ladder to his room to shower. 

"If you heat the kettle, I will make him tea once I am done with my shower," Jack told Ianto. The Doctor needed him and Jack wasn't sure how he could help him. The least he could do was make his lover a cup of tea. 

"I'm sorry but the Doctor has politely requested that you not be allowed to touch his tea. He knows you are worried about him and he would rather drink his tea rather than have to eat it with a spoon," Ianto explained.

"Fair enough," Jack answered. He started down the ladder and ended up on his arse again at the bottom. Groaning, he once more pulled himself to his feet as he continued to the shower. Turning on the water, he didn't bother to undress as he climbed beneath the hot spray. Standing there, he wondered how long of a shower he could take before Ianto came to retrieve him.


	39. Chapter 39

Jack stood under the water, just letting it run down his body until the water started to feel cool. Turning the hot water up again to a more comfortable temperature. He stripped out of his wet clothing almost falling over as he tried to take off his trousers. Using one hand to balance against the wall, he managed to strip them off throwing them out of the shower and not caring about where they landed. Now naked, he picked up the shampoo lathering his hair well. Rather than use soap, he used the excess shampoo to clean his arms and chest. He could still smell the whiskey on his body, though, so he picked up the soap along with a clean cloth. He washed his body from head to toe then breathed in again becoming frustrated when the whiskey smelled remained.

"Jack, breakfast is almost ready. Are you about done showering?" Ianto questioned him over the sound of the water. 

"Yeah," Jack sighed giving up. He turned off the water stepping out. He didn't care Ianto was still there as he meandered over to the sink. Picking up his toothbrush, he applied a thick line of toothpaste. Hoping it would get rid of the smell, he began to furiously brush his teeth. 

"Do you want me to get you some dry clothing?" Ianto asked as he collected the wet clothes off the floor and placed them in a basket. 

"I can find my own clothing. Also, you don't have to clean up after me, Ianto. I can pick up my own clothes. I am not a child," Jack told Ianto. 

"Can you walk in a straight line yet?" Ianto wondered. Jack glared at him as he finished brushing his teeth and then stumbled his way into his room. His mind still felt clouded and for a moment he wondered where his gun was. He quickly dismissed the idea as he died enough yesterday while buried beneath the ground. Going to his wardrobe, he saw that Ianto had already pulled out clean clothes for him and he silently thanked the Welshman as he huffed loudly in pretend annoyance. He didn't fight, nor did he argue as Ianto helped him to dress in his normal attire. He didn't bother with shoes before pulling himself up the ladder. Ianto stayed near him making sure that Jack didn't need his help as he made his way slowly to the TARDIS. He took a deep breath entering the control room and heading towards the medi-bay. 

As Jack approached the medi-bay he was surprised to hear the Doctor's laughter. He couldn't understand what the Time Lord said as he laughed but he continued to laugh as Jack came into the medi-bay. Despite his laughter, Jack could see the concern in the Doctor's eyes as he looked over at Jack. Jack forced a smile on his face as he moved towards the Doctor's bed. 

"Papa," Kui'la bounced happily as she saw him approaching. Her hair was a mess and she was still in her pajamas. He made his way over to the bed, sitting down heavily beside the Doctor. The Doctor leaned up, kissing Jack softly on the lips. Despite Jack's attempt to hide the fact he had been drinking by showering and brushing his teeth, the Doctor could still taste the whiskey on his lips. He could also see the way Jack was swaying as he walked over to the bed. He would discuss it with Jack when he was sober but for now, he was just happy Jack was back in the medi-bay with them. 

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor questioned as he broke the kiss. 

"I should be asking you that," Jack responded not answering his question. 

"I'm exhausted despite sleeping all night and I am still a little bit sore," the Doctor answered choosing not to fall back on his normal line of I'm fine. "I'm also starving. Is Ianto almost done making breakfast?" 

"I don't know. Kui'la do you want to help me find out?" Martha asked Kui'la cheerfully. 

"I want to stay with daddy," Kui'la answered her not moving from her spot on the bed. The Doctor reached out, rubbing her back softly as he stared at Martha. He knew that Martha was trying to get Kui'la to follow her so that he could talk to Jack but that conversation wasn't going to happen yet. Even if Kui'la left the room that still left Gwen, Tosh, and Owen in the room. Also with Jack being drunk, he didn't think he would have a coherent conversation with him. 

"Are you sure? If you come, I think we may be able to find a banana for you in the kitchen," Martha tried to tempt her.

"There are always bananas in the kitchen," Kui'la responded not falling for Martha's games. 

"She's right," the Doctor laughed. Martha knew she was on the losing end, so she left the medi-bay to go see how Ianto was coming with breakfast. As she left the Doctor turned back to Jack. He reached out with his other hand, taking Jack's hand in his own. "I know you left the medi-bay because you needed time alone after your nightmare. I also know that you can read the monitor and could see that his heart had slowed but he is strong Jack. He is fighting with mine, Martha, and the TARDIS's help."

"I'm sorry, Doc. I shouldn't have left," Jack told him hanging his head. He noticed how the Doctor didn't include him in the list of people helping his son to fight. He should have been there for his lover and not hiding in his office getting drunk. 

"I didn't say that," the Doctor replied. "I am going to be in the medi-bay for at least a few more days while he is being monitored. You don't have to sit with me the entire time. Nor do you have to stay if I am put on bedrest again in the future. I can find ways to entertain myself while you run Torchwood or spend some time alone. Just next time I would appreciate you telling me you're leaving rather than just disappearing." 

"I'll try harder," Jack promised. The Doctor gently pulled on Jack's hand and he scooted closer to the Doctor. The Doctor smiled at him kissing him softly before using his hand on Jack's chin to turn his head towards the monitor. Jack wanted to close his eyes but instead, he forced himself to look at their son's heartbeat. A faint smile crossed his face to see that despite his worry their son's heart was beating strongly, if not still a little slower than it should be. He was fighting, though, and the Doctor was right, he needed to be there with him.

"That's all I ask," The Doctor told him ending the conversation for now. They would talk again once Jack was sober. For now he just wanted to spend time with his family and enjoy the hot meal that Ianto was cooking. He wondered again where Ianto was but he didn't have to wonder much longer as Ianto enter with Martha. They were both carrying a tray with several plates on it. The Doctor happily took his requested meal of bangers, bacon, mashed potatoes and cheese sauce with toast. Kui'la was given a similar meal without potatoes that included eggs while Jack was given a heaping helping off all the food. Everyone else in the medi-bay had a similar breakfast but Tosh. Due to her surgery the day before she was given a lighter meal but Martha allowed her a cup of decaf coffee to try to make it better. Once again laughter rang through the medi-bay as they talked while eating their breakfast. Jack tried to join in but half-way through his own plate he set it on the bedside table. Laying down, he placed his hand on the Doctor stomach as he closed his eyes. He only meant to rest his eyes for a moment but soon he was sleeping soundly as his friends and family enjoyed their meals.


	40. Chapter 40

The Doctor noticed when Jack set aside his half-eaten meal, choosing to close his eyes for a moment rather than finish eating. He was concerned but at the same time knew that despite appearances, his lover was completely smashed. He kept one eye on him as he laid there drifting off to sleep rather than completing his meal. As soon as a soft snore escaped, he set his own plate on his legs before leaning over to snatch the plate containing the rest of Jack's meal. He made sure not to disturb Jack as he began to tuck in hungrily. 

"If you were still hungry you could have asked for more rather than waiting to steal the rest of Jack's breakfast," Martha informed him. 

"I didn't want the food to go to waste," The Doctor responded with his mouth full. Martha made a face at him. 

"Do you want more cheese sauce for the potatoes?" she questioned rather than chastising him for talking with his mouth full. He saw the face, though, and swallowed what was in his mouth before answering her. 

"Please," he agreed. She came over to take his plate and he held on to it not wanting to let it go. 

"Do you just want me to bring you a small bowl of sauce?" She wondered as she saw the tears filling his eyes at the thought of her taking his food, even if it was for a moment. She tried not to laugh at him knowing he was hormonal but she couldn't help the grin that crossed her face. 

"A large bowl," he told her. She shook her head as she left the medi-bay returning quickly with the rest of the cheese sauce in a bowl. He took it from her happily pouring it over the rest of the food on the plate making it look like a soupy mess. He stabbed a piece of sausage bringing it to his mouth as it dripped cheese sauce back on the plate. 

"You're making a mess, daddy," Kui'la informed him as she watched him eat. He looked down seeing that he had dripped cheese on his hospital gown as well. He shrugged starting to set the plate aside so that he could take off the gown. He quickly changed his mind as he decided he didn't want to drip on cheese on his chest. 

"I can change once I am done eating," he told her. She rolled her eyes at him. "Oi, don't be cheeky."

"Sorry, daddy," Kui'la apologized. He reached out giving her a small one-armed hug before returning to his meal. He finished it off with a second cup of tea as well as Jack's coffee before deciding he was full. He allowed Ianto to take his plates and cups with a thank you as the medi-bay cleared out leaving him with Tosh, Martha, Kui'la, and Jack. Owen hadn't wanted to leave Tosh's side, but she needed to sleep and he did as well. Eventually, he agreed to leave with the rest of the Torchwood team to sleep on the couch in the hub. Gwen offered to take Kui'la for the afternoon so that he could rest and he didn't answer her right away. He was wary about letting Kui'la go with them after the events of the day before but Gwen promised to watch her and at the first sign of trouble to bring her back to the TARDIS. He reluctantly agreed to send her with Gwen to play in the hub. 

"I don't want to go," Kui'la argued sticking out her bottom lip. 

"Daddy needs to rest, baby. So you can either go with Gwen and play or you can lay down with me and Papa to nap," The Doctor told her knowing what her decision would be. She surprised him though by laying down beside him and closing her eyes. "Kui'la?"

"I want to stay with you," Kui'la whined with her eyes still closed. The Doctor reached out rubbing her back softly. He could feel her unhappiness through the bond they shared as well as the fear that she was projecting to the medi-bay. He didn't blame her for being scared as he had sent her to school yesterday with everyone healthy and she returned to him and Tosh having to stay in the medi-bay while her papa was acting strangely. She didn't understand what happened and he was careful with his explanation in order not to scare her more. 

"Come on, sweetheart," Gwen told Kui'la gently trying to take her hand. Kui'la pulled it away from Gwen as she tucked her arms under her. 

"It's alright, she can stay for now," the Doctor informed Gwen. 

"If she changes her mind just call me and I will come get her," Gwen responded. The Doctor saluted her with two fingers and Gwen left the medi-bay. With her gone, Martha finished checking Tosh's vitals before turning her attention to the Doctor. 

"Do you want a book or something you can do quietly while you rest?" Martha questioned as she checked his vitals. 

"Can I have a tablet for Kui'la to use as well the book that is on the nightstand in my room," The Doctor questioned. 

"Of course, I will get them in just a moment," Martha told him. 

"Then when you get back, I have a list of medications that I need from the medicine cabinet," The Doctor told her. 

"For yourself?" Martha questioned in concern. 

"No, I want to make a hangover cure for Jack to take once he is awake," The Doctor answered her. Martha's eyes looked over to the snoring immortal before looking back at the Doctor. 

"He doesn't deserve it," She informed him. 

"I know but he has suffered enough today," The Doctor agreed as he loving brushed the hair back from Jack's forehead. Despite Jack giving himself the hangover, the Doctor didn't want him to suffer anymore. He waited until Martha was gone from the medi-bay before leaning over to kiss Jack softly on the side of his head. 

"I love you," he whispered to the sleeping man. He waited a moment for the universe to end, before kissing Jack again. Hoping that he could one day say it while Jack was awake, he settled back waiting for Martha to return.


	41. Chapter 41

Jack awoke to the feeling of fingers being run slowly through his hair. The feeling was comforting and he kept his eyes closed as he revealed in the sensation despite the fact that it felt as if his brain were trying to escape out of his skull. At regular intervals, the hand disappeared for just a moment and he heard a page-turning. He opened his eyes to see the Doctor was reading a book not paying attention to Jack as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through Jack's hair. Kui'la was leaning against him with a tablet in her hand. She had headphones on and was watching something intently. A soft groan escaped his lips before he could stop it and he let his eyes drift closed again as the light made his headache even worse.

"Martha he's waking up," the Doctor whispered loudly. The sound thudded in his brain making him groan again. 

"I'll make him coffee, do you want anything?" Martha questioned also keeping her voice down. Each word seemed as if they were yelling in his ears and the thought of coffee made him nauseous. He turned his head so that it was buried against the Doctor's leg as he tried desperately to block out the light and noise so that he could drift back to sleep. The Doctor made a gentle shushing noise and ran his fingers through the back of Jack's hair. 

"A tea please, and a cup of warm milk with honey for Kui'la," the Doctor asked after a moment. 

"I'll be right back," Martha answered. Jack heard her footsteps leaving and each step echoed through his head. 

"Shhhh," the Doctor cooed softly. "Martha will be back soon with a nice drink for you."

"No," Jack couldn't help the whimper that escaped. He felt miserable and wanted more than anything to find his gun to put himself out of his misery. The Doctor would never allow it, though, and he couldn't bring himself to get up. 

"Is papa sick?" Kui'la asked. The Doctor must have nodded but Jack couldn't see it from behind his eyelids. He heard the sadness in her voice as she asked her next question and it hurt his heart knowing that he was causing her more pain. "Will he have to stay in the medi-bay too?" 

"No, sweetheart. Martha is going to get his medicine and then he'll feel all better," The Doctor promised her.

"I don't deserve it," Jack muttered against the Doctor's leg. 

"Hush now. We will talk when your head is feeling better," The Doctor told him rather than arguing. Jack went quiet again as he focused on breathing. He never realized just how loud the medi-bay was until his head pounded with each noise. The new sound of someone walking across the medi-bay again made him press his face harder against the Doctor's leg. 

"Jack, you need to sit up enough to drink this," the Doctor cooed. He shook his head no immediately regretting the decision.

"Here try this," Martha spoke up. 

"Thanks," the Doctor responded. Jack wasn't sure what he was thanking Martha for until he felt a straw pressed against his lips. He took a small sip, gagging as the taste of the bitter liquid flooded his mouth. He turned his head spitting it on the floor of the TARDIS. The TARDIS hummed loudly at him blowing cold air on him. His head reeled from moving and he laid it back on the bed. 

"That was naughty," Kui'la told him. 

"It is but we can forgive him this time. Now, watch the movie and drink your milk," the Doctor replied. 

"Yes, daddy," Kui'la answered. Jack felt the bed shift and the Doctor's weight was pressed against him. The hand returned to stroking his head as the straw was once more pressed to his mouth. 

"I can't," He whispered. 

"You can. I know it tastes bitter but you need to drink it," the Doctor informed him. He took another drink, fighting the urge to spit it out as he swallowed it. When it didn't immediately come back up, he risked another. As he drank, the coffee soothed his head and he felt the nausea fading. He finished the cup off with a slurp before daring to open his eyes. The light of the room no longer hurt his eyes and he felt like he could move without getting sick. That is if the Doctor wasn't practically laying on top of him. 

"Feeling better," the Doctor wondered as he sat the cup on the bedside table. 

"I am," Jack responded. The Doctor kissed him on the side of the head. "What was in the coffee?"

"Standard hangover cure," The Doctor told him. 

"I didn't deserve it," Jack sighed. 

"You didn't deserve to suffer either," The Doctor answered. The Doctor sat up. He reached over to Kui'la's tablet turning up the volume slightly. "What happened yesterday wasn't your fault Jack."

"I am going to take a shower," Jack told the Doctor starting to get out of bed rather than responding. 

"Jack," The Doctor drew out his name but Jack ignored him continuing towards the bathroom. "Captain Jack Harkness, get back here right now and talk to me." Jack paused in his step. He wanted more than anything to run again as he didn't want to discuss what happened yesterday. The anger in the Doctor's voice, though, made it clear that if he ran it would just result in a fight. A fight would put stress on the Doctor's body putting the baby in danger again and he could avoid that by just talking to the Time Lord. He sighed turning around to face the Doctor. The Doctor was glaring at him with all the strength of the oncoming storm. 

"What do you want me to say?" Jack questioned him rubbing the bridge between his nose. "Do you want me to apologize for getting drunk last night. Or thank you for giving me the medication when I didn't deserve it. It is because of me that you and Tosh are in here."

"None of this is your fault," The Doctor told him, his voice sounding calmer than the anger in his eyes had suggested. The anger in his eyes was fading but Jack didn't notice as he let his own anger flare. 

"How is it not my fault? It was my friend and my brother that caused this," Jack argued his own voice practically yelling. "I put everyone in danger and you almost lost our son because of me."

"Jack," Martha spoke up as his yelling was disturbing Tosh and Kui'la. He didn't listen to her as he continued to yell. 

"I just wanted to drink and forget but I couldn't even do that because you had Ianto drag me back in here and make me feel even guiltier for leaving you. Now I just want a bloody shower and I can't even take that without you," Jack yelled. He slammed his fist against the wall causing Martha to jump and Kui'la to burst into tears as her scream erupted in his head. The Doctor reached over calmly pulling her into his arms for a cuddle. "And now I've scared our daughter."

"Yes, you have," The Doctor answered calmly. 

"Stop being so bloody calm," Jack screamed. The Doctor wanted an argument and now he was just letting Jack yell at him. It was making Jack even angrier and he wasn't sure if he wanted to hit something again or storm out of the medi-bay. Instead, he stood there staring at his calm lover and their frightened daughter. He silently added making her cry to his list of things he felt guilty for. 

"Jack," The Doctor tried. Jack decided he didn't want to hear it as he turned storming into the bathroom. He slammed the door as hard as he could make it shake in its hinges. Locking it, he screamed as he slammed his fist several times into the wall. Still angry, he laid his head against the wall as he tried to breathe. He could still hear Kui'la screaming in his head and he tried to block it. He needed to go apologize to her but he couldn't bring himself to leave yet. Straightening up, he stripped out of his clothes and climbed into the shower. He was going to have to face everyone in the medi-bay soon but at the moment he never wanted to leave the bathroom again.


	42. Chapter 42

As Jack showered, the screaming in his failed to stop causing him to worry despite his anger. The Doctor had always been able to calm their daughter but now she was frightened and Jack could hear as well as feel her fear. He found himself unable to enjoy his hot shower as he worried about his daughter. He finally gave up on his shower, making sure the suds were out of his hair before hurrying out. He took the time to quickly dry himself off, then dress in only his trousers before rushing out into the medi-bay. Stepping out, he became immediately confused to see that Kui'la was sitting snuggled on the Doctor's lap calmly watching her movie. The Doctor was holding her with one arm as he held his book in the other reading it. The Doctor obviously couldn't hear her screams and it broke his heart to know that once more her fear was directed at him. He took a deep breath before making his way over to the Doctor's bed. 

As he approached, the Doctor smiled softly at him but Kui'la's own eyes were weary as she looked at her papa. Jack wanted more than anything to run at that moment. To run from the medi-bay, from Torchwood, from Cardiff, and even the Earth. He couldn't, though. By running he would abandon his small family and he would prove Kui'la's fears right. So, even if he wanted to leave the pain behind, he forced himself to sit on the edge of the Doctor's bed. He reached out carefully moving her headphones so that she could hear him as he spoke to her. 

"Kui'la, I know I scared you today and I am sorry. I should never have punched the TARDIS wall out of anger," Jack apologized to her. 

"You were yelling," Kui'la told. 

"I was mad but not at you, sweetheart," Jack responded. 

"Then you went into the shower and you made the wall thump," Kui'la answered. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. He hadn't thought about the fact that they could hear him screaming and hitting the wall in the bathroom as he released his aggression. 

"I know it is hard to understand, baby, but a lot happened yesterday while you were at school. I couldn't keep your daddy, Tosh, or anyone else safe and it made me angry. But I love you and your daddy, Kui'la and even if I am angry, I would never hurt you. You know that right?" Jack questioned her. To his relief, she nodded. 

"Yes, papa," She responded. Jack smiled as he reached out to her and she leaned over allowing him to take her into his arms. He hugged her tightly to him just happy that she was able to forgive him, even if he couldn't forgive himself. He kissed her softly on the top of the head. She was still screaming in his head but it had gone quieter. He continued to hold her as he looked over her head at the Doctor. The Doctor had lowered his book and was watching Jack interact with Kui'la. 

"I know you want me to talk, but I can't not yet," Jack told him. He had allowed the alcohol to cloud his thoughts last night and now he needed to rationalize what happened. No one in the medi-bay or in Torchwood seemed to blame him for what happened the day before and he didn't understand why. The Doctor was trying to help him and while yelling and punching the wall had helped, he was still so angry. He reached out to the Doctor and the Doctor took his hand. Rather than holding it, he turned Jack's hand looking at it. "I bruised it, but it is already starting to heal."

"You heal too fast sometimes," The Doctor informed him. While he was thankful that he would never lose Jack, his ability to heal made him reckless. It also didn't allow Jack to deal with the consequences of his actions before rushing back out again. 

"I do, but Martha doesn't need to be treating a bruised wrist while caring for you and Tosh," Jack answered. He turned his hand so that he could squeeze the Doctor's hand before returning it to Kui'la's back. The screaming in his head stopped as she hugged him back tightly.

"Can I watch my movie?" she asked with a sigh after a long moment. Jack chuckled.

"Of course you can," Jack responded letting her go. She climbed back on the Doctor's lap settling down against him again as she picked back up her tablet. Jack stood up, not wanting to stay in the medi-bay right now. He wanted to work and to start getting his life back to normal. With a promise that he would be back soon, he left the room heading to the control room. He left the TARDIS going up to his office. He had just settled into his chair when the door to his office opened again. Gwen came in sitting down in front of him. 

"Talk to me," Gwen told him. Jack opened his mouth to tell her to go away, surprised to find himself listening to her. Gwen had become a confidant since joining Torchwood and even if she didn't know everything about him she had helped him in the past. So alone with her in his office, he told her about his worry for Tosh and the Doctor as well as almost losing his son. He was honest about his anger over what happened the day before even if he didn't tell her about being buried or that he had let John go while storing his brother cryogenically in the autopsy room. She listened to him, not pushing him to tell more than he was ready for. As he finished talking, he felt a little bit better but he still wanted a drink. Turning in his chair, he was irritated to find the whiskey was missing from the cabinet. He cursed Ianto as he looked back at Gwen. 

"Tell Ianto, he is fired," Jack hissed irritated. 

"He only was doing what he thought was best," Gwen responded. Jack rolled his eyes at her. He turned to his computer beginning to work as Gwen stood to leave. He let her open the door before speaking up. 

"Gwen."

"Yes, Jack," Gwen wondered. 

"Thank you."

-DW-

It took three days before the Doctor was finally released from the medi-bay. While he was allowed to move about the TARDIS and Torchwood, Martha had given him a short list of things he was allowed to do and none of it included working. He was unhappy with the fact that he was supposed to rest most of the time and even unhappier that she was there to watch him. Despite Jacks constant anger, he had offered Martha a job at Torchwood while she finished receiving her medical degree. Martha had agreed to stay on until after the Doctor gave birth and then they would re-evaluate her contract. In the meantime, Owen would be in charge of helping her with her studies. That is when he wasn't in the medi-bay with Tosh. 

Despite it being the Doctor's medi-bay everyone had quickly learned to knock before entering as it wasn't unusual now to find Tosh and Owen talking or kissing. They were quickly developing a relationship that had everyone celebrating even as they worried. The two of them were building a relationship that started after a traumatic event where Tosh almost lost her life. While Tosh had loved Owen long before that day, she only had the courage to tell him while she laid dying on the autopsy floor. Still, they had the support of Torchwood and each other. 

Things were looking up at Torchwood as people recovered and settled back into their normal lives. All except Jack. Even if he was trying hard to make his life with the Doctor work as they lived on the TARDIS, it wasn't unusual for the Doctor to wake up alone in his bed. Exiting the TARDIS, he would enter the almost empty hub to find Jack sitting down in the autopsy room drinking a glass of whiskey as he stared at the cryogenic freezer. Sometimes he would be talking, but mostly he just sat there quietly staring at the door. It had taken over one hundred years but he finally had his brother back. If only he could help him.


	43. Chapter 43

Jack sat on the autopsy room bed staring at the cryogenic freezer that held his brother. He had a glass of whiskey in his hand and was slowly sipping it as he tried to figure out how to help the man. He wanted more than anything to have his brother back in both mind and body but he wasn't sure how to get him back. Grey had been destroyed by years of torture at the hands of the Sitarikira and it was all his fault. He had failed to keep his brother safe. His brother had every right to hate him but he still just wanted his brother's forgiveness. He couldn't receive it with Grey being frozen. It was the safest place for Grey, though, as he didn't trust any cell to hold his brother for long and he wasn't going to risk anyone he cared about again. 

He brought the glass of whiskey to his mouth draining the last of it before refilling it from the bottle beside him. He sighed as emptied the last of the bottle into the glass barely filling it a quarter of the way. He threw the bottle aside hearing it shatter against the wall rather than landing in the trash bin that he knew was somewhere that direction. He thought briefly about getting up to get another bottle or to clean up the glass on the floor. Dismissing the ideas, he took another drink of his whiskey.

"Do you remember when we were children and we went to the movies for the first time? We sat on the sand dunes as the movie played on the outdoor screen. It was the largest screen that I had ever seen up to that point and you begged dad to allow us to have one in our own home," Jack laughed at the memory of a young Grey arguing their father that the screen would fit in their living room. He barely remembered the movie that played that night but he would never forget the time that he spent with his family. It was one of the few times that they spent relaxing together as life on the peninsula was hard and it wasn't unusual for his father to spend the day working while his mother took care of the home. 

He looked up as he heard footsteps coming down the autopsy room stairs. The Doctor looked sleepily as he padded both shirtless and shoeless towards him. His hair was disheveled and his stomach stuck out over his trousers in a clear indication of his pregnancy. One of his hands was resting on his bare stomach as the other held onto the railing for support. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he made his way over to the bed easily pulling himself to sit beside Jack. He kissed Jack on the side of the head then turned his own head to rest on Jack's shoulder. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Jack asked the clearly sleepy Time Lord. 

"It is hard to sleep when every time I am almost asleep Grey decides my bladder needs to be kicked," the Doctor complained half-heartedly. While he loved the fact that his son was active and wanted to run, he wished that he wouldn't practice his kicking on his bladder. He had been to the loo several times this night. 

"Still calling him Grey?" Jack commented taking another drink of his whiskey. 

"I am. Unless you have thought of another name for him," the Doctor answered. 

"No," Jack responded. Despite seeing the Doctor's growing stomach and the room that the Doctor had started to set up in the TARDIS, Jack hadn't given much thought to the name of their son. They still needed to shop for their son and purchase furniture for his room but he kept putting it off saying they still had time. The days were passing quickly, though, and soon enough his son would be there regardless of whether or not they were ready. "We can talk about names in the morning."

"I have an appointment with Martha in the morning and then you already promised Kui'la that you would take her to the park," the Doctor informed him. 

"In the evening then," Jack responded irritably. He went to take another drink of his whiskey, finding the glass empty. He set it down beside him with a loud thunk. Not caring the Doctor's head was still on his shoulder, he slid off of the bed heading towards the stairs. 

"Jack," The Doctor's voice was so soft that Jack barely heard him. He turned looking at his lover. The Doctor was staring at him with sad brown eyes clearly feeling rejected. "Do you want me to leave?" Jack gave up his search for more alcohol as he went back over to the Time Lord. He stood in front of him wrapping his arms tightly around his lover holding him close. The Doctor held him back, burying his face in Jack's chest. 

"I don't want you to go anywhere, Doc and if you do, I want to be with you," Jack told him. "You and Kui'la mean everything to me and I love you both so much."

"I love you too," The Doctor admitted. It had been so easy for him to feel but harder for him to admit to the immortal, even if he knew that Jack needed to hear it. He lifted his head so that he could look Jack in his eyes. "I know that you sit here night after night trying to find a way to bring brother back, Jack, but he's not here. That little boy was lost on that beach long ago and the stranger in that freezer isn't him."

"There has to be a way to help him," Jack argued, his voice just as soft.

"The only way to possibly save him is to wake him up. He would spend years in the cells and it could take the rest of his life to rehabilitate them but even then there is no guarantee that he would ever be safe enough to live outside of the cells," the Doctor stated reiterating what Jack already knew. What he tried to deny as he sat night after night in the autopsy room drinking. "I know better than anyone how hard it is to let him go, but it's time to say goodbye."

"Can I have a moment alone?" Jack questioned. 

"Of course," The Doctor answered. He leaned in kissing Jack softly on the lips. Jack kissed him back for just a moment, breaking the kiss just as quickly. He helped the Doctor down off the bed, watching as the Time Lord went back up the stairs. Once the Doctor was out of sight, he knelt down resting a hand on the freezer. 

"I promise that I'm not giving up on you. Even if it takes me another thousand years I promise that I will find a way to save you but the Doctor's right. I can't keep doing this. Goodbye Grey," Jack whispered. Standing up he looked one last time at the freezer before heading up the stairs after his lover. Reaching the landing, he felt his heart stop. Laying on the floor with his eyes closed near the rift manipulator, was the Doctor.


	44. Chapter 44

"Oh, my god Doctor," Jack exclaimed as he rushed over to his lover. He fell to his knees beside the Doctor, visually looking for any injuries. Not seeing any he put his hand on the Doctor's head brushing his hair away from his forehead. The Doctor's hair was getting long and needed to be trimmed, but he wasn't worried about that now as he tried to figure out why his lover was laying on the floor of the hub. "Sweethearts, can you hear me?"

"Jack," The Doctor questioned opening his eye. He seemed confused to find himself laying by the rift manipulator and started to push himself to sit up. Jack stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. the Doctor turned his confused eyes to Jack. 

"Don't get up quite yet, sweethearts. We need to make sure that you didn't injure yourself or the baby first," Jack informed him. The Doctor frowned. 

"What happened?" he wondered as he mentally assessed himself. 

"I don't know. I came upstairs to find you laying on the floor of the hub. It was too quick for you to have fallen asleep, so I have to assume you fainted," Jack told him. The Doctor nodded. It made sense to him about how he ended up stretched out on the hub floor rather than in his room. "So, I am going to examine you quickly before taking you into the medi-bay for a more detailed check. So first things first, what is the last thing that you remember?"

"You waking me up," The Doctor answered cheekily. 

"Doc," Jack drew out his name in annoyance and the Doctor sighed. 

"I was feeling dizzy so I sat down to wait for you," The Doctor responded as he moved Jack's hand off his chest. He started to sit up again, rolling his eyes as Jack immediately stopped him again. 

"Are you sure that you sat down?" Jack questioned in concern. 

"Yes," The Doctor rolled his answer in annoyance. Jack moved his hand, letting the Doctor sit up finally. He pulled himself sitting so that he could look Jack in his eyes.

"Alright. Then do you want to walk or should I carry you to the medi-bay?" Jack asked. 

"I don't need to go to the medi-bay. I just need to sleep without your son keeping me awake," The Doctor snipped. "And I can walk." He got to his feet ignoring Jack's hand offering him help. He made his way slowly towards the TARDIS with Jack keeping step behind him. 

"At least let me call Martha so that she can," Jack started. 

"Martha will be here in the morning to examine me, there is no point in calling her in any earlier so that she can tell me that I need to sleep," the Doctor interrupted. Stepping on to the TARDIS, he crossed the console room going towards his room. 

"Sweethearts," Jack sighed. The Doctor stopped turning to look at him. The oncoming storm was just below the surface and Jack had no doubt that it was going to be turned loose on him if he wasn't careful. 

"Just because I am pregnant, doesn't mean I am suddenly stupid. Believe it or not, Jack, I want our child and will not intentionally put him in danger. I haven't slept properly in a while now because every time I am almost asleep Grey uses my bladder as a punching bag. You would know this if you hadn't been spending every night hiding in the autopsy room. Also, I have had the TARDIS constantly monitoring him ever since the scare with his low heartbeats. If something was wrong with our son she would inform me immediately and then I wouldn't hesitate to wake Martha in the middle of the night to make sure that he is alright," the Doctor growled irritably. 

"I'm sorry, Doc, I was just worried," Jack told him. 

"I understand, but standing her arguing you isn't helping anything when I just need to sleep. So, do you want to continue to argue me or can I go to bed now?" the Doctor hissed. 

"Let's get you to bed," Jack agreed. 

"Thank you," the Doctor responded starting once more to his room. He allowed Jack to help him up on the bed and then tuck him in. He patted Jack's side of the bed and Jack didn't hesitate as he climbed into the bed with the Doctor. Turning on his side, the Doctor laid his head on Jack's chest holding his lover tight as he closed his eyes ready to drift off to what he hoped would be a few hours of sleep. 

"Sleep well, Doc," Jack whispered kissing the top of the Doctor's head. Moving one hand down to the Doctor's abdomen he laid it on his stomach right above where his son was. He had given up these long nights of holding his lover in order to reminisce with his brother. As he held the Doctor in his arms and felt his cool breath upon his skin, he wasn't quite sure why he made that decision. He had waited for so long to have the Doctor love him back and now that he did, he had spent nights pushing him away. No more, he promised himself. 

"I just want to sleep," The Doctor whined as he sat up. He climbed out of bed stumbling his way to the loo. He disappeared inside of it, coming back not even two minutes later. Collapsing on the bed, he curled into Jack. 

"Are you sure that he is kicking your bladder or is there something else causing you to feel like you have to urinate constantly?" Jack wondered. While he knew a baby kicking the bladder could cause the Doctor to have to use the loo often, he had never heard of it being so bad. 

"I don't know. That is part of what Martha is going to check in the morning. She thinks I might have a bladder infection," The Doctor explained. 

"Then why didn't she check you sooner," Jack wondered. 

"Because I didn't tell her," the Doctor admitted. Jack shook his head dropping a kiss on the top of the Doctor's. The Doctor turned his own head catching Jack's lips with his own. They kissed long and slow running their hands along each other's body exploring. Neither one of them thought of taking it further as they enjoyed each other's touch. Finally, the Doctor broke the kiss resting his head once more on Jack's chest. Within minutes of closing his eyes, his breathing evened out as he drifted off to sleep. Hoping the Doctor would be able to sleep for a few hours, Jack held him close trying to provide him comfort while he slept.


	45. Chapter 45

The Doctor barely slept that night. He would fall asleep for a short time, then wake up again even more miserable than before as he stumbled to the loo. Eventually, he collapsed back on the bed next to Jack wrapping his arms around his lover as he began to sob. Jack held him, kissing him on the top of the head as he tried his best to comfort his ailing lover. The Doctor soon fell back into an uneasy sleep, only to wake within the hour. He moaned unhappily as he curled into himself rather than getting out of bed. 

"I can't do this anymore, Jack," he whispered unhappily. "I can't remember ever being so exhausted and I just want to sleep."

"I'm sorry, sweethearts. I know you don't want to call Martha in yet but you're right you can't keep on like this. So why don't the two of us go to the medi-bay and I can start the test to see if you have an infection," Jack offered. 

"Yes," The Doctor agreed just wanting relief so that he could sleep more than a few minutes at a time. Jack got out of the bed first, going around to help the Doctor up. The Doctor allowed Jack to help him to his feet with a loud groan. He leaned heavily on Jack as together they made their way to the medi-bay. Once there the Doctor went over to one of the beds, laying down upon it. The TARDIS provided him with a long pillow and he happily turned on his side wrapping himself around it. He immediately closed his eyes again. 

"I know you're tired, Doc, but before you go back to sleep I need a urine and blood sample. Then to set up an IV for you so that I can get the necessary medications started," Jack told him. 

"You sound like Martha," the Doctor groaned. He thought briefly of pulling the pillow over his head and ignoring Jack but by going to sleep it defeated the purpose of coming to the medi-bay. So reluctantly, he pushed himself to sit up, swaying slightly. Jack steadied him with a hand on his shoulder. 

"Urine or blood first?" Jack questioned. The Doctor's face blushed crimson as he hung his head. "Urine it is." Jack left the Doctor's side, getting a small cup. Returning to his side, he handed the cup to the embarrassed Time Lord. 

"Don't look," the Doctor mumbled. Jack rolled his eyes as he turned his back on his lover. He heard the Doctor's zipper than a long pause before the Doctor let out a whimper followed by a long groan. He covered himself again before finally giving Jack permission to turn back around. The cup was now sitting on the bedside table and Jack wasn't surprised that it was almost empty. He didn't comment on the small amount as he took it to the counter. From the medical cupboard, he retrieved an empty syringe as well as an IV, and a bag of saline. Going back to the Doctor's side, he set up the IV. He placed the needle in the Doctor's lower arm. He taped it in place, then drew a single vial of blood. Jack put the blood into the small drawer beside the bed and within a minute the TARDIS returned the results confirming that the Doctor did have an infection. Martha was going to have to confirm where the infection was located but in the meantime, Jack could start treating him. The drawer opened again and the vial was gone replaced with medications. Jack administered the medications per the TARDIS's instructions. 

The Doctor visibly relaxed into the bed as he once more turned onto his side. Jack let him this time, tucking the exhausted Time Lord in as he wrapped himself around his pillow. The Doctor's eyes closed and he quickly drifted off to sleep. Thanks to the medications the TARDIS provided, he was able to stay asleep for more than a few minutes and was still sleeping when the sound of footsteps coming into the medi-bay startled him. 

"Papa? Is daddy sick again?" Kui'la questioned as she came into the medi-bay rubbing her eyes. Jack swore silently to himself as he failed to notice the time. Jack held out his arms as she approached and she climbed up onto his lap cuddling close to him. 

"Your daddy isn't feeling good but he is receiving medicine that will make him feel better," Jack explained to her simply. "So, while he sleeps you and I are going to get breakfast, then you can play with Tosh while I care for your daddy."

"What about the park?" Kui'la asked. 

"We'll go to the park tomorrow," Jack answered. The sadness in Kui'la's eyes was immediate as she looked up at her Papa. 

"Okay," she agreed even if it was clear from her tone that she wasn't happy about it. 

"Jack, take Kui'la to the park," The Doctor spoke up not bothering to open his eyes as he was bombarded by the feeling of sadness from his daughter. "I don't want her to resent her brother before he is even born because Daddy is sick and Papa broke his promise."

"She won't resent him because going to the park got pushed back one day," Jack argued. 

"She may be intelligent and compassionate Jack, but she is also five. Take her to the park, I will be fine here with Martha for a few hours," The Doctor answered. 

"You heard your daddy, go get ready," Jack told Kui'la. She got down off Jack's lap but the Doctor stopped her before she could run out of the medi-bay. 

"Don't I get a hug?" the Doctor wondered. She turned running back to him. The Doctor opened his eyes as she climbed up on the bed. He pulled her to him holding her tightly as he kissed her several times on the head. She hugged him back then carefully got back down running out of the medi-bay. The Doctor's eyes were closed again before she reached the door. 

"Do you need anything before I go?" Jack asked. 

"Just more sleep," The Doctor responded. Jack leaned down kissing him on the side of the head. He left the medi-bay going to help Kui'la get dressed before finding Martha. She wasn't happy to hear that the Doctor had neglected to tell her about the potential infection but agreed to examine his urine and blood further to try to find out the location so that they could treat it properly. She wasn't going to let him get away without a head to toe examination but agreed that he could sleep for a few hours in the meantime while she tested his blood. 

"Come on baby, let's get breakfast than I will take you to the park," Jack told Kui'la. 

"Can we have pastries?" Kui'la questioned happily. 

"Wouldn't you rather have a nice plate of sprouts?" Jack asked. Kui'la scrunched her nose as she shook her head no. "Pastries it is." Taking Kui'la's hand he led her out of the hub. Still worried about the Doctor he tried to not show it as he took her out to breakfast before heading to the park.


	46. Chapter 46

When Martha went into the medi-bay to retrieve the blood and urine samples she was surprised to find that the Doctor was awake. He was laying on his side with his eyes open staring towards the door. She gave him a soft smile which he didn't return as he turned onto his back sitting up with a low groan. 

"Waiting for me?" Martha teased as she came over to his bed. The Doctor was pale and Martha couldn't remember if she had ever seen him looking so exhausted. Even though he was sitting, he was slumped against the pillows not bothering to hold himself up. 

"I was actually, yeah," the Doctor answered her softly. 

"Not feeling well?" Martha questioned even if it was obvious he was sick. He shook his head no slightly as he stared up at her. "I spoke to Jack and he has informed me about the medications that you were started on and that I have a blood and urine sample all ready for me to start testing. So, with that in mind, you have the option of going back to sleep while I run the test or I can give you top to bottom examination first so we can determine if there is anything else wrong."

"I just want to get it over with," The Doctor told her. He wasn't happy with the choice but he knew he wasn't going to get out of getting poked. Not only because he was sick but because he had also asked her to the TARDIS today to help him figure out why he was feeling so poorly. Yes, he knew part of it was because he was pregnant with an infection and he hadn't been sleeping. He worried that there was something else wrong though. Something that the TARDIS wasn't telling him that Martha would find in her examination. He rolled his eyes as she went over to the cupboard briefly coming back with a stethoscope as well as several other items. He was patient with her as she started her examination. She checked his temperature than blood pressure before starting at the top checking his eyes, ears, nose, throat, and lymph nodes before moving to his hearts and lungs. He breathed when she told him to, holding it when she told him. 

"Alright, I need you to take your trousers off now so that I can continue my examination," Martha informed him. His face flushed red as he reached down moving the blanket. Martha shook her head upon seeing that he was still wearing his normal "Do you always sleep in your trousers?"

"They're comfortable," the Doctor answered his voice low. 

"Not for sleeping, so while you finish undressing I am going to get you a pair of pajamas," Martha informed him. She stepped out of the medi-bay giving him a moment of privacy while she went to retrieve his pajamas. She found his room with ease, discovering that there was a pair sitting on his bed. She thanked the TARDIS as she picked them up taking them back to the medi-bay. She found him still waiting for her with the blankets pulled tightly around his waist. She sat the pajamas on the next bed over as she returned to his side. 

"Lay back," Martha told him. He was visibly shaking as he followed her directions. "I am just going to check your abdomen for now. I will warn you before I go any further, alright?"

"Yes," he responded. Martha remained professional as she checked his abdomen, then warned him as she moved the blankets. He stared up at the ceiling keeping his breathing as even as possible as she continued her examination. She was as quick but through as she checked his genitals then had him roll onto his side. She ignored his muttering about her being just another ape and how he was better than her as she checked his prostate. She knew he was unhappy with the exam and it was his way of coping with the exam. Finishing, she had him roll back on his back as she covered him again with the blanket. 

"Last part, but I think you will like this part," Martha informed him as she pulled over the ultrasound machine. A small smile crossed his face as he nodded. Martha put the gel on his stomach, quickly finding his son. The baby was active and despite the Doctor being sick was perfectly healthy. He was a little small for how far along the Doctor was but the Doctor wasn't worried. Even if the baby was more human than Gallifreyan, he was a normal size for his Gallifreyan half. They agreed to keep an eye on his size but Martha trusted the Doctor wouldn't put his son in danger. Finishing the ultrasound, she made sure to capture several pictures for the Doctor of the babies face and profile.

"Can I get dressed now?" The Doctor asked as she put the machine away. 

"Of course. Based on the initial examination, I don't think there is anything else causing you to feel so poorly beyond your infection and lack of sleep. So I would like you to just rest while I test your blood and urine now so that I can determine the source of the infection," Martha explained to him. 

"Can I have a cup of tea first?" The Doctor questioned meekly. 

"Do you want anything else?" Martha wondered and he shook his head no. Leaving the medi-bay once more, she went to the kitchen to make him a cup of tea. Even though he didn't ask for it, she also got him several bananas as well as jammie dodgers. Bringing it back to the medi-bay she found him dressed in his pajamas wrapped around the pillow. She set his food on the bedside table, then headed to the lab to begin her tests. Due to the technology of the TARDIS, it only took her a short time to determine that he had a UTI that was heading towards his kidneys. Thankfully they had caught it in time and she would be able to treat it easily. 

He was sound asleep when she went out to start administering the correct antibiotics and she didn't bother to wake him as she added them to his IV without disturbing him. She still owed him a lecture for not telling her about the possible infection earlier, but for now, she would let him sleep. With him properly medicated, she settled down to wait for Jack's return. Picking up a book on Gallifreyan pregnancies she started to read as she hoped silently that it was the cause of the babies smaller stature.


	47. Chapter 47

Jack stopped off at a small bakery to pick up a few pastries for breakfast before starting towards the park. Even if he had offered to postpone a day due to the Doctor's illness, there was a reason that he wanted to go today so rather than taking a left towards the small park near the hub, he took a right instead, heading away from it. It was a longer drive than normal as he headed to a specific park he knew of across the city. Kui'la didn't mind as she snacked happily on her pastries. When her mouth wasn't full, she chatted happily about nothing and Jack listened to her commenting when necessary. Finally, they pulled up at a large park that was currently in the middle of a children's football game. Jack scanned the crowd seeing his daughter, Alice, sitting near the front. He didn't bother to look for Stephen, knowing that he would be among the running children as he got out of the SUV. Opening the back door, he helped Kui'la to unbuckle from her booster seat before lifting her out of the vehicle. 

"Come on Kui'la I want to introduce you to someone before we go play," Jack told her as he took her hand. She clutched Sophie to her chest with her other arm and Jack didn't try to tell her to leave her doll in the SUV. He knew it was useless and would just result in an argument that he didn't want to have. 

"Who Papa?" Kui'la asked as she eagerly walked with him. 

"Her name is Alice. She is your aunt," Jack lied. He would have liked to tell Kui'la the truth that Alice was really her sister, only Alice would have never allowed it. Ever since she had grown, she had claimed him as a brother in public and when Stephen was around. So though Stephen was really his grandson, Stephen called him Uncle Jack. One day he would tell Stephen the truth. Until then, he played the part of the caring uncle while helping to financially support his daughter and her son. 

"Mind if I sit here," Jack asked as he approached Alice. She looked up from where she had been staring at the field, surprised to see him. Shaking her head no she moved over so that he could sit. He took the seat next to her, then pulled Kui'la on his lap. 

"I'm surprised to see you here," Alice informed him as she looked back out at the field.

"You've been avoiding my calls," Jack answered staring at Alice rather than the field. 

"I've been busy," Alice told him vaguely causing Jack to roll his eyes. While he knew that she had a job as well as Stephen to care for, she usually had time for him at night. Lately, though, she had been failing to answer her calls no matter what time of the day he called. 

"I know you're busy, Alice, but I really wanted to have an afternoon together so that you and Stephen can meet the Doctor and Kui'la," Jack explained to her. 

"You're here now. I would invite you out to lunch after Stephen's game but the team usually goes out for pizza," Alice informed him. 

"That's alright, I have to be getting back to the hub soon anyway. I only stopped by so that we could talk and then I promised Kui'la I would take her to play," Jack answered trying not to let his annoyance show. His relationship had always been strained with his daughter. Her mother had taken her from him when she was three, changing her name in order to hide her from him. It had taken him years to find her and though he tried to make things right with her, she never quite forgave him. Jack blamed her mother for the stories she told Alice growing up. It wasn't his fault he was immortal and couldn't share his gift, though Alice's mother insisted he could. 

Where is the Doctor?" Alice wondered looking for the other man. Not that she knew what he looked like. 

"Daddy's sick again," Kui'la answered her. 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alice told her. "Is he sick a lot?" Kui'la nodded.

"I'm going to have a little brother. I don't want a little brother because Hannah said boy's are gross. Her little brother eats his own boogies," Kui'la informed Alice. Jack laughed.

"You know your daddy and I are boys, right?" Jack questioned her. Kui'la nodded. "Do you think your daddy and me are gross?"

"Yep," Kui'la answered. Jack hugged her as he chuckled harder. 

"Cheeky," Jack laughed. 

"Can I play now, Papa?" Kui'la wondered. 

"Stay where I can see you and don't interrupt the game," Jack told her letting her down. Kui'la ran to the edge of the field, plopping down in the grass. Jack watched her with one eye as she pulled up grass building a small mound in front of her. His other eye he kept on the game watching Stephen play as he spoke with Alice. Despite her ignoring his calls, he wasn't going to let her suffer financially. He paid the mortgage on her home and gave her additional money for Stephen. She gladly accepted the help as it let her work less hours and be there for Stephen when he was home from school, even if she always complained to Jack about the long hours she worked. 

"I'm bored, papa," Kui'la informed him as she came running over. 

"We'll go in just a moment," Jack promised. "Can you be good for a few minutes longer?"

"Fine," Kui'la sighed going back over to her pile of grass. 

"Next Sunday, if the Doctor is feeling better, we should meet up for dinner," Jack told Alice as soon as Kui'la was out of earshot. 

"I think I have plans next Sunday evening but we could meet up in the afternoon," Alice answered.

"I would like that," Jack responded. He hugged Alice tightly, then stood going over to his younger daughter. Summoning her, the two of them started to the otherside of the park with Kui'la running ahead of him. Upon reaching the toys, she left her doll with Jack before quickly befriended several other children. Jack sat on the bench watching her running with the others as they laughed and played. He looked over as a young boy came running over to him, throwing himself in his arms. 

"Uncle Jack," Stephen yelled happily. Jack hugged his grandson back. 

"How was your game?" Jack questioned him. 

"We won," Stephen responded happily. 

"Congratulations." He released Stephen moving him so that he could see his daughter. Calling her over he introduced her to her cousin. She quickly took to the older boy, happily jabbering about the game she was playing. When the conversation started to turn towards the TARDIS, though, Jack interrupted her. Stephen didn't know about his other life and Alice wanted to keep it that way. He was going to have to talk to Kui'la about what was appropriate to discuss before their next meeting on Sunday. In the meantime, he was easily able to distract the two of them by telling Kui'la it was almost time to go while sending Stephen back to his mum so she could take him out for pizza. He let Kui'la play for a little while longer before loading her back into the SUV and returning to the hub. She was asleep in the backseat by the time they returned, so he carried her to her room laying her down for a nap. Going to the medi-bay, he wasn't surprised to see that the Doctor was also asleep. 

"How is he?" Jack asked softly as he approached Martha. 

"He has a UTI, but otherwise he is just exhausted. He has been asleep for the last few hours and he shows no signs of waking up," Martha explained. 

"Poor guy. I can sit with him if you want to head out for the day," Jack informed her. 

"I don't mind staying. I have been studying the Doctor's books on Gallifreyan pregnancies while he sleeps and while the baby is mainly human, it is in line for him to be pregnant the length of a Gallifreyan," Martha responded. 

"Then if you don't mind, I am going to work a few hours," Jack told her. 

"Not at all," Martha answered settling back with her book. Jack kissed the Doctor softly on his forehead, then headed to his office to work. The paperwork had been building up as he cared for his family. Settling down at his desk, he pulled the closest stack over and began to work.


	48. Chapter 48

The Doctor did little more than sleep the rest of the day as his body tried to recover from his exhaustion. When he was awake, he made the effort to drink a cup of tea as well as eat several bananas. Martha could tell that he wasn't a happy Time Lord, so she made no effort to scold him for failing to tell her about the infection that was making him have to use the loo every five minutes. She hoped that he had learned his lesson but she had the feeling that he would do it again as he tried to hide his pain. She knew it was a defense that he had developed in order to protect himself from enemies but it was hard to be his doctor when she didn't know the first thing about his anatomy. Despite the months passing, and the birth of his son drawing ever closer, she had no idea how she was going to deliver his son. She had tried to find out as she examined him but his body gave no indication of where he would be delivering from. She thought briefly of forcing him into stirrups but knew that would be the last she ever saw of him. 

"Martha," the Doctor spoke up softly breaking her out of her thoughts. She put her book face down to mark her page as she stood up. It was immediately obvious that something was wrong as he had gone pale making his freckles stand out on his body.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Martha questioned her voice turning professional. 

"Ow," he moaned. 

"Where does it hurt?" Martha asked. She watched unhappily as Doctor's hands drifted to his stomach. Moving the blankets back, she lifted his shirt for him gently laying her hand on his abdomen. She could feel that his stomach muscles were hard and he bit back a cry as she pressed carefully. "Doctor, are you sucking your stomach in?"

"No," The Doctor responded with a whimper. He took a quick breath in holding it. 

"Breathe, Doctor," Martha tutted. He glared at her as he let the breath out then took another quick one in. Martha rolled her own eyes as she continued to examine him. As she did, his stomach muscles loosened once more causing him to breathe a sigh of relief. Martha continued her simple examination glancing to the TARDIS monitors for confirmation of her suspicions. Seeing where she was looking, he rolled his own head groaning at the information that the TARDIS was displaying. 

"Braxton hix," The Doctor sighed. While he was well aware of the false contractions that happened during pregnancy, this one had caught him off guard. He had been worried that something else was wrong with his body only to find out that it was preparing itself for the true labor that would happen down the line. He pulled his blankets back over his exposed stomach interrupting Martha's examination. 

"I wasn't finished," Martha snipped softly. 

"I don't need to be poked anymore. I just need to rest again," The Doctor informed her. He rolled over turning his back to her as he closed his eyes. Figuring out what time it was, he wondered where Jack was. He was sore, not feeling well and just wanted Jack to join him in bed. He felt tears prickle his eyes and he sniffled softly.

"Another contraction?" Martha wondered. 

"No," he answered. "Has Jack returned yet?"

"Yes, he is in his office working. Do you want me to go get him?" Martha questioned. The Doctor shook his head no even though he wanted to tell her yes. Jack had spent a lot of time the last few weeks hiding in the autopsy room or just avoiding him in general. While Jack's autron fueled body would feel nice against his sore body, he could accomplish the same thing with a heating pad. 

"Can you get me a hot pad? The Doctor asked. 

"Of course. I'll be right back," Martha responded. Rather than heading to the medical cupboard, she instead turned towards the main door to head out into the hub. Walking quickly, she made her way past where Tosh was playing a game with Kui'la heading up to Jack's office. She knocked softly but didn't wait for an answer before opening the door and letting herself inside. Jack looked up from his side of the desk where he was trying to sign papers as Ianto sat on the floor near him sorting them. 

"Come to join us?" Ianto questioned. 

"While it looks like fun, I am actually here to see if Jack wants to take a short break from the paperwork and join me in the medi-bay," Martha answered. 

"Are the Doctor and the baby alright?" Jack wondered immediately getting to his feet. 

"The baby is fine. The Doctor, on the other hand, is now having Braxton hix contractions on top of his infection. He is miserable and requesting a heating pad to help with the soreness," Martha explained. 

"I think I can afford a break," Jack told her with a smile. While he felt sorry that his lover was sick, a long cuddle would be good for both of them. He stood up going around the desk, being careful not to step on Ianto's piles and ruin them. He went ahead of Martha as he made his way down to the medi-bay. The Doctor didn't notice him as he went over to the bed, kicking his shoes off. He climbed up on the bed behind the Doctor taking him into his arms. 

"Jack? I thought you were working," The Doctor explained in confusion. While he would never admit it, he was happy that Martha had gone against his request for the heating pad, choosing to go retrieve his lover instead. 

"I decided to take a break. Now budge up so that I can share your blankets," Jack told him, choosing not to comment on why Martha had asked him to join the Doctor. He pulled the blankets away from the Doctor's back exposing him to the cool air of the medi-bay. Moving closer, he pulled the Doctor's back against his stomach. 

"You're warm," The Doctor moaned as Jack's hand drifted under the blankets. For the second time in a short time, his shirt was lifted as Jack rested his hand on his bare abdomen. The heat of Jack's hand felt good against his sore stomach and he moaned his happiness. He placed his own hand over Jack's moving it a little lower so that it rested above his groin.

"You can't possibly want sex," Jack told him in disbelief even if he would be willing to oblige. 

"No." The Doctor's face turned red as he realized what he had done. "I told Martha I wanted a heating pad," he mumbled quickly causing Jack to laugh. Leaving his hand in place, he kissed the back of the Doctor's head as he cuddled his lover close letting the heat of his body soothe the ailing Time Lord.


	49. Chapter 49

Jack was disappointed, but not surprised when Alice called to cancel their meeting before Sunday. She gave a vague reason about forgetting that she had another engagement, only Jack knew the truth. She was interested in meeting his family and if he hadn't taken Kui'la to the football game she would have never met her little sister given the choice. It frustrated Jack that she was so willing to disregard the important people in his life, and he tried not to think about it as he spent time with his loving daughter and stubborn lover. Despite Jack's many attempts to get the Doctor to change the name of their son, as well as move to a new home that was safer for the children, he still found himself setting up a nursery for Grey aboard the TARDIS. His arguments fell on deaf ears as the Doctor was set in his ways. The Doctor argued him that there was no place safer in the universe for their children then his TARDIS and while Jack had to agree, he still wanted to have a real home for them to live in.

As the Doctor's stomach grew, though, he became even stubborner about not leaving the safety of Torchwood or the TARDIS. Even if his son needed the space, he was embarrassed that his once lithe body now had a stomach that protruded out beyond his trousers. He wasn't willing to go out to anywhere in Cardiff and have others stare at him as he made his way down the street. So, instead, he hid barely even seeing the other members of Torchwood who knew of his pregnancy and wouldn't judge him for his stomach. As the time for his son's birth approached, he became even more reclusive. Hiding in his library or one of his many gardens as he just waited impatiently for his son to be born. It was in one of the many gardens that he felt the first true contraction indicating that his son would be making his arrival soon. He sat their, curling into himself trying to remember to breathe as the pain took his breath away. 

As the pain faded, he forced himself to stand. He briefly thought of going to his room to hide but he knew that Jack would never forgive him for making him miss the birth of his child again. So instead of seeking privacy, he made his way to the front of the TARDIS seeking his lover. As he walked the second contraction caught him by surprise and he stopped bracing himself against the wall. Once the contraction passed, he made it another two steps before coming to his bedroom. He was tempted to go in as the TARDIS hummed through him comfortingly but instead, he kept moving. Making it to the door of the TARDIS, he took a deep breath then stepped out into the busy hub. 

"Daddy," Kui'la called out happily upon seeing him. She rushed over and he forced a smile on his face as she hugged him. 

"My baby. Are you being good for Tosh?" The Doctor asked taking a moment for his daughter. She nodded happily. 

"Tosh is trying to show me how to calculate out the prime numbers," she answered. "Then later we are going to the park so that I can play with my new friends."

"That sounds like fun. Just make sure you listen to her and don't run off," the Doctor told her. 

"I won't," she promised. 

"Their's my good girl." He hugged her again, trying not to let her see or feel through the bond the contraction that was steadily growing stronger across his abdomen. "Sweetheart, can you do Daddy a favor and go get Papa. I need him in the TARDIS."

"Yep," Kui'la responded popping the p. She took off towards the stairs to Jack's office, but the Doctor didn't watch her as he went back into the TARDIS. He let himself collapse back against the wall, allowing the TARDIS to soothe him as his stomach ached. He was still breathing through it when Jack came on the TARDIS with Kui'la in tow. He took one look at the Doctor before turning back to his daughter. 

"Kui'la, I need you to go get Martha then stay with Tosh," Jack told her not letting her see the Doctor. 

"Papa," she started to argue. 

"Now, Kui'la," Jack snipped. 

"Jack," the Doctor groaned as Kui'la ran from the TARDIS. "I know you're worried but don't take it out on your daughter."

"I'll apologize to her once we have you settled. Now, let's get you to the medi-bay," Jack told him. The Doctor shook his head no. He hated the coldness of the medi-bay and didn't want to be in there when he gave birth. 

"I want to go to my room," The Doctor informed Jack. It was where he gave birth to his daughter and where he wanted to welcome Grey. He explained that to Jack as they started down the corridors. Jack thankfully listened to him and they entered his room allowing him to settle on his own bed. He didn't stay there long as Martha came in, forcing him to strip down and put a gown on. He wasn't happy with her, but he allowed her to take the lead as he listened to his body's needs. He moved around, never staying one position long as he tried to find one that would relieve the pain. Eventually, he ended up on his hands and knees with his face buried in a pillow as he panted. Jack rubbed his back, offering him comfort even as he called Jack an ape and threatened to castrate him to keep this from happening again. He felt the contractions racking his body and everything in him told him it was time to push. He moved again, as Martha took position. He barely listened to her as he allowed the TARDIS to soothe him as he became focused on bringing his son into the universe. 

"One more big push and his shoulders will be free," Martha informed him. He listened to her this time, holding on to Jack. Even if he had insulted Jack, he was thankful he was there and he laid his head on Jack's leg as he felt relief spread. He heard the cries of a newborn baby and felt Jack kiss him on the back of his head. He forced his sore body to move turning so that he could take his son into his arms. Martha laid the baby on his bare chest and he cuddled him close as he looked down at his son in amazement. He counted to make sure he had ten fingers and toes. Examining his son as he tried to ignore what Martha was doing. 

"He's beautiful, Doc," Jack whispered as he kissed the Doctor. 

"He is," the Doctor agreed. He leaned back against Jack as Martha joined them at the top of the bed. She ran through the initial examination of Grey pleased with the results. When the Doctor was cleaned up, she allowed him to move to the small couch in the room, covering his lap with a blanket. As he moved he connected with Kui'la through their shared bond calling her to his room. Martha looked up, in confusion as a soft knock sounded through the large room. Before she could get up, the door opened and Kui'la came in. She stopped in the doorway looking at her daddy.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Come meet your little brother," The Doctor told her. She came over to them slowly and Jack pulled her up on his lap so that she was sitting with them. 

"He's tiny," she stated disappointingly. The Doctor smiled at her softly. 

"He is, but soon he will be big enough that you can run and play with him," the Doctor informed her. She nodded still not quite sure as she looked at the baby. 

"What's his name?" she asked. The Doctor looked at Jack giving him a chance to answer. 

"His name is Grey," Jack answered. Kui'la turned to look at Jack. 

"That's a colour, Papa," she told him and Jack laughed. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head as he hugged her close. Martha watched them for a moment but none of them noticed as she let herself out of the room to get water for the Doctor and a bottle for Gray. She was going to have to take him soon to clean him up and weigh him but for now she let the small family bond as she took care of her patients.


	50. Chapter 50

By the time Martha made it back to the Doctor's room, he was still sitting on the couch. His eyes were half opened and he yawned as he entered. He looked up at her as she approached, taking the glass of water gratefully. He surprised her by not complaining that it wasn't tea as he drained the glass, obviously thirsty after the last few hours. He then took the bottle, moving his son so that he could feed him. The bottle was specially designed to be larger, like a breast and the baby had no problems latching on. He took his first few gulps as everyone watched on. Martha waited until he was done eating before finally taking him from his adoring father. She wrapped him in a small blanket to keep him warm as she stood up straight.

"I am going to take him to the medi-bay now to give him another exam while I weigh and measure him. Then I will bathe him before I bring him back. While we are gone, I suggest you clean the bed, Jack, so that the Doctor can properly rest," Martha told the tired parents.

"When you take a sample of blood, test to see if he has energy at the same time," The Doctor told her with another yawn. 

"I will," Martha agreed stepping out of the room. Once she was gone, Jack stood as well, hauling Kui'la up on his hip as he did. 

"Alright, daddy needs to rest now, so you are going to play with Tosh again," Jack informed her. He had already informed the small group that the Doctor was in labor, and Tosh agreed to stay on for the night to watch Kui'la while Jack took care of his family. He wasn't sure how Kui'la had managed to slip from her sitter to join them but figured he would find out once he took her back to Tosh. "Tell your daddy goodnight."

"Night daddy," she announced. Jack leaned her over so that she could give the Doctor a hug and he kissed her on the side of the head. 

"Night my baby. I love you," the Doctor informed her. 

"I love you, too," she responded. 

"I'll be right back. Then I will help you to the shower before changing the bed," Jack promised. The Doctor agreed, too tired to argue. He leaned his head back against the couch, letting his eyes close as Jack slipped out of the room. He carried Kui'la past the medi-bay where he could hear the unhappy complaints of his son. He was tempted to look in, but he could hear Martha cooing soothingly at the infant. So he forced himself to walk on, taking Kui'la out of the TARDIS. 

"There you are," Tosh exclaimed exasperatedly as he stepped off the TARDIS. She reached out for Kui'la and Kui'la happily went into her arms. 

"I was hiding," Kui'la announced happily. 

"I'm so sorry, Jack. She asked to play hide and seek about a half an hour ago and must have slipped into the TARDIS while I was counting. I have been looking everywhere in the hub for her thinking that she was hiding here and it turns out she has been on the TARDIS the entire time," Tosh explained. 

"That's alright. The Doctor called her so that she could meet her new brother," Jack answered with a grin. 

"That's wonderful to hear. How are the Doctor and baby doing?" Tosh questioned as she gave Jack a one-armed hug. Jack hugged her back as he spoke.

"They are doing well. The Doctor is understandably exhausted but he made it through the entire labor without any pain medication. And Grey is perfect. He is passing his initial examinations and has all his fingers and toes. He even has a small spattering of hair on his head," Jack told her proudly. He released the hug taking a step back towards the TARDIS. "I have to get back to the Doctor but once Martha agrees to visitors I will bring you on so you can meet my son."

"I would like that," Tosh agreed. Jack smiled broadly before going back to the Doctor's room. By the time he made it back, the Doctor looked as if he was sound asleep with his head still resting on the back of the couch and Jack didn't have the heart to wake him. Instead, he took the time to change the bed sheets, flipping the mattress in the process. He pulled back the blankets so that he could carry him to the bed but as he approached the Doctor the Time Lord opened his eyes. He yawned again as he let his head fall forward holding up an arm for Jack to help him up. 

"I thought you were sleeping," Jack admitted as he helped him to his feet. The Doctor let the blanket fall to the floor, standing naked beside his lover as he shook his head no. He leaned heavily on Jack as he stood. Jack started towards the bed but he stopped walking with him as he looked at him confused. 

"What about my shower?" the Doctor questioned. As tired as he was, his body was sore and he felt sticky from sweating. There was also a slickness between his legs despite Martha cleaning him with a cloth. He just wanted a shower to clean his body before climbing into the coolness of his bed and sleeping the rest of this regeneration. 

"Do you still want one?" Jack wondered. The look on the Doctor's face said it all. Turning, he led the Doctor the short way to the shower. He stripped out of his own clothes before helping the Time Lord into the hot water. There was nothing sexual about his movements as he supported the sleepy Time Lord helping him to clean his sore body. The Doctor groaned under his touch, letting Jack's hands and the hot water help soothe him. Finishing, he didn't fight as Jack dried him off. Jack then dressed in his trousers before lifting the Doctor in his arms and carrying him out into his room. Martha was in there waiting for them with Grey and the Doctor looked at her expectantly as he was set on his bed. 

"Grey is a little on the small side at 3.12 kg and 45 cms but he is perfectly healthy for his small size. Also, you were right Doctor. Even if he is more human with his one heart than Kui'la, he has energy levels in the high eighties," Martha explained. 

"I told you he was more Gallifreyan," The Doctor told Jack happily. Jack just rolled his eyes. Despite having higher energy levels, there was no way of knowing just yet of if he would even use the energy. More test would also need to run to find out if he had more human or Gallifreyan organs but that could wait until the Doctor was rested. He finished tucking the Time Lord in, then took Grey from Martha cuddling him. Martha had taken the time to dress the baby in a soft blue onesie and wrapped him in a blanket that was covered in stars. Jack smiled down at his sleeping son, as he wrapped his other arm around the Doctor holding him.

Martha was content to let the small family rest, but she had one more task before leaving. Reaching into her pocket, Martha pulled out several pills offering them to the Doctor. He took a quick glance at them, then put them into his mouth. He swallowed them down with a glass of water that had appeared on his bedside table. Settling down, he leaned heavily against Jack, resting his head over Jack's heart as he closed his eyes. He didn't care when Martha left them, as he let the pills and exhaustion carry him into a peaceful sleep.


	51. Chapter 51

When Jack was positive the Doctor was truly asleep by the soft snores coming from the exhausted man, he carefully maneuvered himself out of the Time Lord's arms laying him on the bed. The Doctor complained half-heartedly at the loss of warmth but quickly settled down again. He mumbled in his sleep as he turned his head trying to bury his head beneath the blankets. Seeing the movement, Jack reached down with his free hand pulling the blankets up for the Time Lord. The Doctor sighed, as another soft snore escaped. He crept quietly to the door, taking their infant son out of the room in order to allow the Doctor to sleep for a few hours. While he was slightly worried about the Time Lord still, he also knew that the TARDIS could monitor the man from anywhere and he would be notified immediately if there was an unforeseen complication.

Going to the front of the TARDIS, he opened the doors looking out into the hub. Tosh was sitting at her usual spot by the rift computer but he didn't see Kui'la. He scanned the hub, finding his daughter fairly quickly. She was laying on the couch tucked beneath a blanket with a laptop set up on the table in front of her. Lights were flashing on the wall behind her from the screen but she didn't notice them as her eyes were closed tightly. Jack looked down at his rift manipulator checking the time. He was surprised to see that it was almost ten at night. The day had gone quickly as he supported his lover through labor then helped him to settle after giving birth. 

"Tosh," he called out softly trying to get her attention without waking his daughter. Tosh looked up and he motioned for her to come over. Tosh smiled broadly seeing the bundle in his arms and hurried over to him. 

"Oh, he is gorgeous," Tosh exclaimed as she stepped onto the TARDIS. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course," Jack agreed. She reached out for the baby and Jack carefully handed his son over to her. She cuddled the little boy close to her while she looked down at him. 

"He truly is gorgeous. Not like those babies where you say they are lovely but everyone knows you are just saying it to be polite," Tosh informed Jack and he laughed. 

"That's horrible, Tosh," he exclaimed despite chuckling. 

"Don't act like you haven't done it," Tosh chastised him. Jack didn't deny it as he looked past her once more towards his daughter.

"Would you mind holding him a moment, while I move Kui'la to her room?" He questioned rather than answering her. 

"Of course," Tosh answered. She moved to the captain's chair taking a seat on it as Jack stepped off the TARDIS. Going over to his daughter, he took a quick glance at the laptop seeing a little girl drag her pet dog around a restaurant trying to make him good. Closing the laptop, he carefully took her into his arms. She didn't wake as he carried her to her room tucking her in. Going back to the control room, he took his son releasing Tosh for the night. She went out into the hub, taking Kui'la's place on the couch as Jack took his son to the living area. 

He didn't get time to relax as he cared for his child, feeding him and changing his nappy. Once Grey was asleep again, Jack settled back just watching him breathe. Despite his happiness over his son's birth, he felt an old anger surfacing. He never got these first moments with Kui'la. Thank's to the Doctor, he never got to help with her first bath or give her night time bottles. He never saw her first smile, cheered her first steps or heard her first words. He had missed every holiday, and birthday before her fifth and even then would only be there for her sixth birthday in one week. He swore he wouldn't miss another birthday or holiday. He would be there for her, even if he couldn't get those early years back. A knock on the wall snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked over his shoulder to see Martha approaching. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to examine Grey one more time before I head to bed for the night," Martha stated. Jack moved over on the couch and Martha sat down beside him. She ran through the standard tests, pleased to see that he had once more passed them. He was a healthy little boy and she was also pleased to see that he was eating well. She notated the information on the tablet that she had brought with her, logging it in his chart. 

"Have you been to see the Doctor yet?" Jack questioned as she finished. 

"I have. I ran through his vitals trying not to disturb him but I still managed to wake him in the process," Martha admitted. She had been careful but he still opened his eyes enough to glare at her as she ran through his vitals. She had apologized for waking him and he had mumbled something in another language. She wasn't sure what he said, but she was positive that it wasn't nice as the TARDIS chose not to translate it. She had tried to take his arm to check his blood pressure while he was awake but he had pulled it away from her with a groan before burying himself tightly under the blankets giving her no chance to examine him further. "I think he is asleep again but he is so tightly tucked into his blankets it is hard to tell."

"I will check on him in a little while," Jack promised her. He bid Martha good night and watched as she left the room. Rather than going to check on his lover, though, he settled back on the couch content to cuddle his son while the rest of the TARDIS slept. He didn't mean to fall asleep but was woken up to the feeling of Grey being taking from his arms. He instinctively pulled Grey closer to him as he opened his eyes looking up into the brown eyes of the Doctor. He allowed the Time Lord to take their child watching as he cuddled him to his chest. He still looked exhausted and it was obvious that he hadn't slept enough. Jack patted the couch next to him and the Doctor sat down heavily. Wrapping his arm around him, he kissed him on the side of the head. "You should be asleep."

"I wanted Grey," the Doctor admitted. He had woken up alone in his room with a sore body that reminded him that yesterday wasn't just a dream. He had untangled himself from his blankets, looking for his lover and son. Not finding them, he quickly connected to the TARDIS. He wasn't happy that Jack had fallen asleep in the living area as that meant he had to move his sore body if he wanted to be with his son. 

"You held him for nine months," Jack teased. 

"Not in my arms," The Doctor responded. Jack didn't have an argument in return. He cuddled the Doctor as the Time Lord snuggled with Grey. He dropped soft kisses on his head telling the little boy how much he loved him. He cooed at him, showing a softness that Jack rarely saw beyond his children. Eventually, the Time Lord's exhaustion won, though, and he yawned loudly forcing his eyes open. 

"Back to bed?" Jack wondered. 

"Will you hold me?" The Doctor questioned his voice low. 

"Of course," Jack told him. He helped the Doctor back to their room. The Doctor laid Grey in his cot then climbed up on the bed. Jack climbed up on the bed with him, pulling the Doctor close letting the warmth of his body soothe the ailing Time Lord as they drifted off to sleep.


	52. Chapter 52

Even if Jack was the one who got up twice that night to tend to Grey, it was the Doctor who was awake first the next day. He still felt sore after giving birth but he forced himself to his feet. He took his time to shower and dress in his brown suit before going over to his son. His hearts swelled with love for the little boy as he took him in his arms. He was quiet as he carried him out of the room, allowing Jack to sleep. He took him to his room, tending to him. As he did, Kui'la joined them. She still wasn't sure about how small Grey was but she still helped the Doctor care for him. Once they were finished, he took his children to the kitchen to start breakfast. 

"Feeling better today?" Jack questioned as he joined them a few minutes later. His own hair was wet from a shower and he was also dressed for the day. The Doctor looked at Jack's outfit before going back to stirring the small pot of porridge. 

"Going to work?" the Doctor asked letting his tone show just how he felt about Jack working today. 

"Just for an hour or so. I received a call from Harold Saxon yesterday morning about a special mission and I need to talk to the team. It will only take me a short time to discuss the details and find out who is going. Then I will come back on the TARDIS to spend the day with you and our children," Jack explained to him. The Doctor wrinkled his forehead in confusion. 

"Who is Harold Saxon?" He asked. Jack chuckled thinking that the Time Lord was teasing him until the Doctor's confusion turned into a glare. 

"He is the current Prime Minister of England," Jack explained as he realized that the Doctor truly didn't know. It made sense if Harold Saxon hadn't been a major part of England's history and with the way the Doctor had been isolating himself during the last few weeks of his pregnancy he would be unaware of any elections that took place. Not that he would have cared even if he had been out of the TARDIS. In the years that Jack had known the Time Lord, he had never shown much interest in politics choosing to interact with the laborers and who he called ordinary people. 

"After Harriet Jones was voted out of office, we had an emergency election. He won by a landslide and you really don't care do you," Jack finished as the Doctor just stared at him. 

"Where is he sending part of your team?" the Doctor asked trying to show interest even if Jack was right and he didn't care. 

"The Himalayas," Jack answered. They had received intel of a rogue alien causing havoc among several small villages. Harold Saxon wanted it taken care of as quickly and quietly as possible and Jack agreed. While he didn't have many people he could spare, he would at least send two volunteers. If they ran into trouble he could always send more at a later time. 

"I could take them in the TARDIS," The Doctor offered trying to be helpful. 

"That's alright. The government has already agreed to pay for their flights and I don't want to have to explain that we don't need it because we have a TARDIS that can get them there quicker," Jack answered. If the small team ran into trouble he would have no problem asking the Doctor to move the TARDIS. Right now, though, he was trying to avoid involving the Time Lord as he needed to rest from giving birth. He also didn't want to put his children in danger and he was positive that the Doctor wouldn't want to leave Grey at the hub for any amount of time with a sitter yet. Even now he was cradling Grey in one arm as he stirred the porridge. 

He smiled as he watched the Time Lord and the Doctor gave him an exhausted smile in return. Feeling love for the man, Jack walked over to the Doctor wrapping his arms around him from behind and kissing him on the back of the neck. The Doctor turned his head to catch Jack's lips kissing him very briefly as not only was their daughter in the kitchen but he was also trying to keep her breakfast from burning. 

"Can I help you with anything?" Jack wondered as the pot started to turn with the spoon. 

"I need a bowl and can you also start two pieces of toast?" The Doctor questioned. Jack let him go getting the requested items. He helped the Doctor put the porridge in a bowl, then buttered the toast for Kui'la. He sat her breakfast down in front of her, then told the Doctor to take a seat while he made them something to eat. As he started the eggs, Kui'la asked for one and Jack made her a fried egg to go along with the rest of her meal. After they finished eating, Jack cleaned the kitchen for the Doctor before disappearing off the TARDIS. 

The Doctor followed him a few minutes later, taking a seat in the back of the conference room. He had Grey covered with a blanket and was holding him to his chest not letting the other members of Torchwood see his infant son. He listened to Jack as he pulled over one of the laptops in the room, using his sonic to look for information. He barely paid attention as Jack told him about the phone call asking for volunteers as he instead stared at the picture of Harold Saxon. He had an itching feeling in the back of his mind that he knew the man, only he wasn't sure how. He started to read into Saxon's history as Ianto, Tosh, and Owen all three agreed to go as Owen argued they may need a medic and Martha couldn't leave yet as she had the Doctor to care for. Jack agreed telling the three of them to pack as there plane would be leaving that afternoon. 

"Meeting dismissed," Jack announced standing up. The room cleared out as the Doctor continued to read. "Are you alright, Sweethearts?"

"Fine," The Doctor answered automatically. Jack groaned as he hated that answer. 

"Since the meeting is over, do you want to go back to the TARDIS and rest?" Jack wondered. The Doctor shook his head no. 

"You go ahead, I am going to stay here," the Doctor responded his voice soft and distant. It was clear to Jack he was concerned about something but he wasn't ready to discuss it just yet. Giving the Doctor a moment to think, Jack went to find his daughter.


	53. Chapter 53

With the conference room empty, the Doctor pulled up a video of the prime minister studying it as he spoke. He watched the video once listening to the words that the man spoke, then watched it a second time listening to the pronunciation. The infliction in the man's voice as he spoke was familiar and the Doctor blamed his head for being so thick with things that he couldn't figure it out. He just knew there was something about this man that made the hair on the back of his hands and neck stand on end. He went to the next video and the next as he studied the man learning everything about him. Soon, though, his son reminded him that he couldn't just sit there and watch videos, so he reluctantly moved his sore body. He closed the laptop, stretching before taking it under his other arm. He walked stiffly out of the conference room, heading as quickly as he could back to the TARDIS. 

"I'm fine, Martha," he groaned as she joined him by his side as he crossed the hub. 

"I can see that," Martha responded, not keeping the amusement out of her own tone. "So since you're fine, then you wouldn't mind if I tagged along in order to observe you."

"Martha," The Doctor drew out her name showing his annoyance. "I said I was fine and I meant it. I am just a little stiff from sitting for so long. I just need to walk and I will be fine."

"If you're sure," Martha stated. 

"I am," The Doctor answered. He finished making his way on to the TARDIS closing the doors behind him. With the doors closed, he let out a moan as he walked slightly hunched over to the TARDIS. A drawer opened and he set the laptop down on the captain's seat so that he could take out the small handful of pills that the TARDIS provided him. He forgot about the laptop as he headed to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. While there, he made Grey a bottle and cuddle him while he drank it. The pills the TARDIS provided him made him sleepy and soon after he finished caring for his son he laid him down as he crawled into his own bed. 

"The Master," he called out as he jolted awake from a deep sleep. He wasn't sure how it was possible but Harold Saxon was the Master. The Master was up to something and whatever it was he needed Torchwood out of his way in order to accomplish it. He wasn't sure if the Master knew he was on Earth or if he was aware he had children with Jack but he was determined not to let him anywhere near his loved ones. Getting quickly to his feet he picked Grey up in his arms and ran towards the control room. He ignored his aching body, as he knew that he had to stop the others from heading to the Himalayas. 

"Where's Ianto, Tosh, and Owen," He questioned Jack as he burst into his office letting the door hit the wall as he entered.

"They left for the Himalayas already," Jack informed him. 

"Can you call them back?" the Doctor wondered. 

"What's this about Doc?" Jack questioned hearing the panic in his lover's voice. 

"Can you call them back?" The Doctor asked again irritably. Jack stood up coming around the desk. He leaned on it, staring at the Doctor. 

"I'm not going to call them back unless you tell me what this is about," Jack answered. The Doctor sighed in frustration as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Harold Saxon isn't who he appears to be. He is actually a very dangerous Time Lord known as the Master and I can guarantee you that there are walking into a trap. You have to call them back and you have to call them back now," the Doctor replied in frustration. 

"I thought you were the last of your kind," Jack responded. The Doctor groaned in frustration mumbling about being with an ape before speaking louder. 

"Obviously I was wrong," the Doctor growled. 

"And you're positive he is the Master?" Jack questioned and the Doctor nodded. Jack swored under his breath as he reached for the phone. He dialed Ianto's number swearing again as it went to voicemail. He tried Tosh's and Owen's number as well all going to voicemail. He sent them a message to call him as soon as they landed but he had the feeling it was going to be too late. He looked at the Doctor as he moved the chair that was behind his desk for visitors. Sitting down hard he looked up into his lover's eyes. "What do we do now?"

"Now, I have to stop him and I'm sorry, Jack, I am so so sorry, but you can't come with me. I can't stop him if I have to worry about the children and you are the only one that I trust that can keep them safe from him. So I need you to stay with them and protect them until I return," the Doctor told his lover. 

"How long will that take?" Jack questioned. 

"I don't know but I promise that I will find you when this is over," The Doctor answered. Jack tried to argue him as they stood in the office but the Doctor stood his ground. In the end, Jack relented as he realized the Doctor was right. If the Master was as dangerous as the Doctor claimed, then he had to be stopped. He pulled his lover close, just holding him for a moment as they prepared to take up separate posts in order to defeat the other Time Lord. He made the Doctor promise that he would be back in time for Kui'la's birthday and the Doctor did, even if he wasn't sure.

"I'm going to tell Kui'la goodnight, then move the TARDIS to the vault and put her a second out of time to keep her out of his hands," The Doctor informed Jack. Even if he wanted to take the TARDIS, he couldn't risk bringing her with him and giving the Master access to use her against him. While he didn't like traveling by vehicle, he could easily make it to London in a few hours time and end this on his own terms without her. 

"Then take this," Jack told him as he took off his vortex manipulator. The Doctor took it from him looking at the brown band that Jack always wore around his wrist.

"What if you need it?" The Doctor questioned. 

"I'll have the TARDIS," Jack responded. The Doctor knew he was right and he kissed Jack one more time. He kissed his son softly on the top of the head, then passed him to his papa knowing that he would be in good hands. It was difficult for him to walk out of the office and even more difficult to lie to Kui'la about why he was leaving. He promised her that he would be back as soon as possible, even if he wasn't sure that he could keep that promise. He moved the TARDIS down to the vault, setting her to invisible as he put her a second out of time. Making his way upstairs he left through the main doors, not looking back as he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to stop himself from returning to his family. He made his way over to Jack's SUV opening the door to the driver's side. 

"Get out," the Doctor growled upon finding Martha sitting there waiting for him. 

"You might as well get in the passenger's side because I'm going with you and I don't trust you to drive to London because I've seen the way you drive," Martha told him. 

"No, I can't allow you to put yourself in danger," The Doctor informed her. 

"You don't have really a choice. Either I go with you willingly or I follow behind you but either way, I am not letting you do this alone," Martha snapped back. Seeing that he had no other choice he slammed the door going around to the passenger's side. He climbed in crossing his arms as he waited for her to pull out but she just sat there. "Buckle up."

"Yes mum," he mumbled pulling his seatbelt on. With him finally buckled in, Martha started the SUV turning to head towards London. Settling back, the Doctor stared at the window, trying to concentrate on how he was going to stop his once friend.


	54. Chapter 54

Even if he wanted to think, Martha wanted to talk and he found himself telling her about his old friend. He rolled his eyes as she thought the man might have been his long lost brother. They were closer than that, though. Koschei had been his best friend, his first love, and parent to his first child. Even if they had grown apart, he would always remember the Master as the man who had once held his hearts. He knew somewhere deep inside the insane Time Lord, Koschei, remained but he wasn't delusional. Even if he wanted his once friend back, he knew he was gone and he had to keep pushing forward. He would stop the Master, then take him as a prisoner aboard his TARDIS where he could keep the rest of the universe safe from him. 

"The prime minister is giving a news broadcast this afternoon. I was thinking we could stop by my flat in London to watch it while we figure out our next move," Martha told the Doctor. 

"Alright," The Doctor agreed seeing no other choice. Martha took him to her flat and he went in willingly enough. It was as good of a place as any to get his thoughts together while he tried to figure out what the Master was up to. Try as he might to concentrate, though, his mind kept drifting back to his children. He just wanted to hold his newborn infant in his arms and cuddle him close. He wanted to kiss his head and breathe in his unique scent. He forced his thoughts away from his children as the news broadcast began. The Master announced the arrival of a new alien friend called the Toclafane who were there to bring knowledge and friendship to the humans. The Doctor was confused as he had never heard of the Toclafane and he knew of many aliens. Still, he had to investigate it further. They stayed in Martha's flat as he tried to figure out a way to sneak up on the Master and be part of the meeting that was going to be televised around the globe. 

Using the keys to the TARDIS he enhanced them to make perception fields that would keep others from being able to notice them. They wouldn't be invisible, but as long as they walked slow and didn't draw attention to themselves they would be safe. As he worked they talked and he tried to figure out why she had voted for the Master. She told him, tapping on the desk in the familiar four beat of the Time Lord heart. It was the same drum beat that the Master had claimed to hear in his madness. The Master had always been hypnotizing but this was to a new level if he was able to convince people to vote for him using their heartbeat. 

Night came, and once more they set out on their way. They used Jack's vortex manipulator to transport themselves aboard the Valiant. It was a mistake that he would regret many times over the following year, but one that he made in an effort to learn more. The Master was cunning, though, and he saw right through the perception field. He was aged beyond his years as he was captured. In a final effort to save the ones he cared about along with the Earth, he gave Martha a task. Tell his story, tell everyone about him and in one's years time they would all need to think his name. Martha reluctantly agreed, promising she would also tell Jack to stay away before teleporting herself back to Earth leaving him alone on the Valiant with his once friend.

"Doctor," The Master told him pleasantly as he approached his once friend. The Master knelt down in front of him looking at his withered body. 

"Master," The Doctor croaked his voice hoarse. 

"I like it when you use my name," The Master informed him. 

"You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day," The Doctor answered trying to put the Master on the defense. It didn't work, it never had. The Master was too clever for such games and he was the one who had always managed to drag the Doctor into trouble when they were children. So the Master ignored his statement as he was proud of his name just like he was now proud of his new title of Prime Minister but he wanted more. He wanted to rule the entire Earth and then the Universe and with the Toclafane's help he would accomplish it. 

"Who are those creatures? Because there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made up name, like the Bogeyman?" The Doctor questioned. 

"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids back home. Where is it, Doctor?" The Master wondered. He had looked for Gallifrey after returning from the end of the universe, but his once home planet was gone. The Doctor admitted to watching it burn and they briefly discussed the Doctor's part in ending the war. By then the Master had been gone, running to the end of the universe to hide from the Time Lords. He had used the chameleon circuit to change his identity forgetting himself in the process. It was only by accident that his memories were reawakened and he returned to the twenty-first century. 

"You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We can fight across the constellations, if that's what you want, but not on Earth," The Doctor begged his once friend but it was too late. The Master had already made up his mind and his plan had been set in place. For his begging and his concern over the Master, he was beaten as the Master demanded to know where Martha was. He refused to tell him no matter how badly he was abused. Eventually, the Master knocked him unconscious and when he woke he found himself chained to the railing in the conference room where he was left alone for several hours. During his hours alone, he started his plan of connecting to the Archangel network. It spanned the entire Earth and he planned to use it to stop the Master, only he wasn't entirely sure how at the moment. As he connected, he felt a little mind searching for him and he scolded her shoving her out of his mind. He felt her sadness as he forced her to retreat and he promised that he would make it up to her once he had her in his arms again. 

The conference room became his home for the next year. During the year he was privy to all the meetings and he listened closely for any mention of the immortal man and his children. Somehow, Jack managed to keep them hidden from the Master and the Doctor thanked Rassilon every day that his children were safe from the Master. Beyond the meetings, he tried not to think of his children as he lay shivering in his tent. He couldn't help it, though. He wondered where they were and if they were safe with their papa. He hoped that Jack was able to protect them from the worst of the horrors that now existed on this Earth and that they were getting enough to eat. He wondered how big they had grown and if Kui'la remembered him. He knew that Grey was too little to know who he was but he hoped that Jack had told their son about his daddy. The tears always inevitably came with these thoughts and he wiped them away as he focused on connecting to the network. 

Many times over the year, the Master tried to get him to tell him where he had hidden the gun or what Martha was up to but he refused. It didn't matter how bruised his body was or how many times he was beaten, he wasn't going to let Martha fall prey to the madman who he once called a friend. So he gritted his teeth, baring the pain that radiated through almost entire body except for his head and stomach. Those he left alone as if he was unconscious he couldn't tell the Master what he needed to know and his stomach was now swollen with the unwanted child that the Master had put in his stomach shortly after his capture. He knew he would love the daughter that was growing deep within his abdomen regardless of who her sire was, but he wished that the baby was Jack's. He would often lay in his tent, telling her of her real papa and not the man who had forced her upon him. 

If he had been given a choice, he would have terminated the pregnancy, but the Master wouldn't let him. Not that the Master hadn't tried once he found out the baby was a girl and not the boy heir that the Master wanted. He had beat the Doctor focusing on his abdomen, but somehow the baby had managed to survive. She was a fighter and the Master informed the Doctor that he would allow him to carry her to term but once she was born he was owed a male heir. The Doctor had no choice but to agree, even if he planned to end the Master's reign long before that could happen. 

The final days came and he made sure his plan was in place. Upon Martha's return to the Valiant, he took his final stand against the Master. He used the network to reverse time and stop the hypnotic effect that the Master had over the population. In the end, he had even tried to save his once friend, but that choice was taken out of his hands as the Master was shot. The Master refused to regenerate, and he died in the Doctor's arms. The Doctor sat alone on the deck of the Valiant ignored by those around him as he mourned his once friend. He had spent a year trying to stop him and now he didn't know what to do. 

"I have a message for you," Martha told him as she came to sit down beside him. He looked at her and she saw the sadness in his eyes as she spoke. "Come back to me."

"I can't," The Doctor responded. He wanted more than anything to run to his once lover but positive that Jack would no longer accept him now that he was pregnant with another man's child.

"You can. Jack is waiting at the hub for you with Grey and Kui'la. They need their daddy and I know you have missed them this last year. So go to them, Doctor," Martha argued. 

"What about you?" The Doctor wondered. 

"I am going to see my family, but I will be back to the hub in a few days time," Martha answered. She looked out the window where the sun was shining brightly in the blue sky. "None of them will remember what happened, will they?"

"No."

"Good," Martha replied. She stood up and offered a hand up to the Doctor. He allowed her to help him to his feet and walked with her out of the conference room. They went their separate ways as Martha turned towards the group leaving the Valiant by helicopter. He turned the opposite direction going to the Master's TARDIS. Once there he destroyed the paradox machine that had allowed the Toclafane to come through. He spent little time fixing the TARDIS, as he made sure that she was able to make the jump to the hub. Once ready to leave, he had the Master's body loaded into a cryogenic freezer until he figured out what to do with it. Setting the coordinates, he made the short jump to the Cardiff hub, parking her beside his own TARDIS within the vault. He was shaking as he climbed the stairs of the hub making his way to the man room. Jack was waiting for him with a gun aimed at the stairs, but he lowered it as he saw the Doctor approach. His eyes flitted to the Doctor's swollen abdomen and pain filled them as they once more met the Doctor's brown eyes. 

"Please tell me that you crossed your own timeline," Jack begged softly. The Doctor couldn't answer as he burst into tears falling to his knees.


	55. Chapter 55

Jack took just long enough to get to the upset Time Lord, that the Doctor's felt his hearts breaking, positive that he was being rejected by his lover. Then Jack was on the ground beside him, wrapping his strong arms around him. He winced at Jack's touch and the Captain started to pull away. The Doctor followed him, though, clinging to him as he buried his face in Jack's shirt. He held tightly to his lover, sobbing harder as he let go off all the pain that he had carried alone for the last year. He had been so alone without his family and had feared he lost Jack forever due to the child growing in his stomach. 

Jack didn't try to talk to the Doctor, as he made gentle shushing noises. His mind was racing as he tried to figure out how long the Doctor had been gone that he had returned heavily pregnant once more. Had the Doctor returned to him willingly or had he been rejected by the other Time Lord after their time together. While he knew that the Doctor cared for him, he couldn't help but wonder if the Doctor would reject him for the other Time Lord just because he was from the planet he had lost. He also wondered where the other man was. He had heard the news report that the Prime Minister had killed the US president before being killed himself. Still, Jack had been on edge as he knew that Time Lords could regenerate and had seen the evidence of it with the Doctor. Until he knew where the other Time Lord was, he refused to tell Gwen to stand down from where she was hiding with the children. If the Doctor had rejected, he would keep his promise and keep their children safe, even if it was from their daddy. 

Eventually, the Doctor's crying slowed to the occasional sob. He hiccuped as he took a shuddering breath in. Jack released the Doctor with one hand allowing him to reach into his pocket to pull out a handkerchief. He handed it to the upset man and the Doctor took it. He wiped his face with it as he sniffled holding tightly onto Jack still with his other hand. 

"I've missed you so much," The Doctor whispered. 

"I would say it has only been a day, but it obviously has been a lot longer for you," Jack responded softly. The Doctor nodded not elaborating, not yet. He turned his head cautiously trying for a kiss, Jack didn't oblige moving his head away and the tears started once more. He let his head fall as once more he began to sob uncontrollably. The sobbing didn't slow as Jack dropped a soft kiss on the top of his head. If anything it made it worse. He felt confused and he wanted to push the Captain away, running to the safety of his TARDIS. Only he couldn't bring himself to abandon the only comfort he had recieved in the last year. He just wanted things to be like they had been before with Jack. 

"I'm sorry," He sobbed, his words broken. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, I understand," Jack informed him starting to release his hold. Confused the Doctor clung tighter, not wanting to lose the Captain. 

"Jack," he practically whined. 

"It's alright, Doc, you can go to him," Jack responded his own heartbreaking. The Doctor looked up at him not trying to hide the confusion he felt. Jack looked down into his brown eyes. "The Master."

"He's dead," The Doctor told Jack. 

"Permentately?" Jack wondered and the Doctor nodded again. The Doctor spoke up telling Jack about the Master's death before Jack could ask. It was the same story that he had seen on the television broadcast finally confirming in his mind that the other Time Lord was dead and the earth was once more safe. With that knowledge, he reached into his pocket pulling out his phone. His hand behind the Doctor's back, he sent Gwen a quick message. Not even a minute later she came out of Jack's room with Grey in her arms. 

"Daddy," Kui'la screamed happily as she rushed across the hub. He released Jack so he could catch her as she flung herself into his arms. He winced as he caught her against his sore body but he still held her close kissing her all over her head. He continued to hold her with one arm as Gwen handed down his son and he cuddled him close. He kissed Grey softly on the head, breathing in his unique scent. He was thankful that he hadn't lost much time with his children even if in his mind Kui'la should be almost seven and Grey had just turned one. 

"I love you both so much," the Doctor told her as he kissed her again. 

"I love you too, daddy," Kui'la answered. He didn't want to move as he sat there with his small family, but his body ached and the hard floor hurt his bruised body. Jack sat quietly as he listened to Kui'la tell the Doctor about her night without him and the Doctor showed interest. They still needed to talk but for now, Jack was letting him reconnect with his children. Soon the Doctor found himself yawning, though, and leaning into Jack letting Jack support him rather than holding up his own body weight. 

"Do you want to go to bed?" Jack questioned as the Doctor yawned for the third time in less than a minute. 

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed. He held Grey in his arms as together the four of them went down to the TARDIS. Jack looked at the unfamiliar cabinet that was now in the vault but the Doctor ignored it as he used his sonic to bring the TARDIS back into the correct time. They entered and went through the corridors to the room he shared with Jack. He paused in the doorway, though, not wanting Kui'la to join them as he changed. He sent her to play in her room while he went into his own room closing the door tightly behind him. He laid Grey in his cot but he didn't change right away as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. Supporting his swollen abdomen with one hand, he patted the bed next to him with the other. He wanted to hide the bruises that covered his body from Jack until they healed, but knew that he couldn't hide them forever. 

"What is it, Doc?" Jack questioned as the Doctor began to tremble again.

"He used to punish me when he was angry," The Doctor admitted his voice low. He laid a comforting hand on the Doctor's shoulder, not missing that once again he winced at the touch. An understanding crossed Jack's face as he realized that the Doctor wasn't wincing because of his touch but because it hurt. He tried not to show his anger as he moved to stand in front of the Doctor. The Doctor didn't fight him but trembled harder as Jack pulled back his jacket. Jack fought not to show emotion as he carefully undressed the Doctor revealing the cuts and bruises that lined his once pale body from almost neck to toe avoiding his stomach. He was trembling so hard by the time Jack had him completely undressed that Jack was surprised that he hadn't managed to shake himself off the bed. 

"Are you positive that he is dead?" Jack asked through gritted teeth. 

"Yes," The Doctor answered, his voice low. 

"Good," Jack told him, wishing that he had been the one to kill him for the pain that he caused the Time Lord. He turned his back on the Doctor for a moment to get him his favorite blue pajamas. The Doctor put them on, grateful to hide his bruised body again. He laid down on the bed and Jack climbed up on the bed with him. He was careful as he laid down with the Doctor making sure not to put pressure on his sore body. The Doctor still winced as Jack touched him but at least Jack knew why. He kissed the Doctor on the back of the head knowing it was one of the few places that wouldn't hurt him. "Sleep now, love. We can discuss what happened to you later."

"There isn't much to tell," The Doctor lied. He didn't want to talk about the year that never happened and tell Jack the horror he lived through. Still, he needed to make Jack understand that the baby growing in his abdomen had been forced upon him and he hadn't cheated on his lover. So rather than sleeping, he found himself starting to talk. He didn't look at Jack as he told him that it had been a year that he was gone and trapped aboard the valiant with the Master. He told him about the Tolclafane that ravaged the Earth, killing the majority of the population while he was helpless to save them. 

"Where was I during this year?" Jack wondered. 

"I don't know. I didn't dare look for you and alert the Master to where you and the children were. Martha found you at one point, though, as she walked the Earth," The Doctor admitted. Jack made a mental note to ask Martha as the Doctor kept speaking. He told Jack about watching Japan burn and the people on the Earth suffer before he finally was able to use the Archangel network to finally stop the Master and turn back time. He went quiet for a moment before Jack's hand drifted to his abdomen resting there in an unspoken question. The Doctor found himself sobbing again as he turned so that he was facing his lover. 

"I didn't cheat on you. I swear I didn't want this but you can't blame her, Jack. She did nothing wrong and deserves to be born to a family that will love her and not punish her for who her sire was," the Doctor cried begging Jack to accept the child he was carrying. Jack closed his eyes not answering right away. He wanted to be selfish and ask the Doctor to put the child up for adoption but knew the Doctor would never agree. This child would be full Gallifreyan and the last born of her kind. She would never be safe anywhere in the universe except for under the Doctor and his care. 

"I believe you, Doc. You have nothing to apologize for. What he did to your body over that year is unforgivable but you are right and she can't be blamed for the pain he caused. She didn't ask to be born and I will help you to protect her," Jack promised. It was the best he could do at the moment as he wasn't sure that he could love this child yet. He would try, though, for the Doctor and his child's sake. 

"Thank you," The Doctor whispered. He leaned in for a kiss again and this time Jack obliged him. He kissed the Doctor softly, not pushing to deepen the kiss as he held him. Breaking the kiss, he just held the Doctor as his eyes started to drift close. For the first time in a year, he was back in his own bed and safe in his lover's arms allowing him to drift off into a deep sleep. Jack wasn't tired, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the injured Time Lord as he stayed holding the Doctor tightly wishing that he had been able to protect him.


	56. Chapter 56

Jack laid with the Doctor for almost an hour as he thought of all the ways that he would have killed the Master. A bullet to the abdomen had been too kind for the Time Lord that had abused his lover's body as he claimed it for his own. Given the choice, he would have repaid the man for every cut and bruise that lined the Doctor's once lithe body. He would then add his own bruises, taking out the rest of his anger on the man and repaying him for the abuse that he couldn't see because it had faded over the year. Once he was satisfied that he had felt every ounce of pain that the Doctor had suffered, then and only then would he allow the man to die. He sighed, as he forced his thoughts away from revenge and to the situation at hand. He not only had the injured Time Lord to care for, he also now had another child to build a nursery for and he was down three team members. 

The Doctor had been right about his team walking into a trap. The moment that they had stepped off the plane in Nepal, they had been arrested by the order of Prime Minister Harold Saxon due to being international fugitives. Jack had been fighting to free them but the police were refusing to listen to him as he claimed that it was ridiculous and that there had to be some misunderstanding. His arguments until now had fallen on deaf ears as they ignored what he told them. Still, he had to keep trying and he wasn't going to give up until his team was back in Cardiff where they belonged. He had a slight hope that they would listen to him now since the Master had been killed after murdering the U. S. President. He was never going to find out, though, if he kept laying in bed with his lover. So reluctantly, he carefully extracted himself from the Doctor's arms. The Doctor showed how tired he was as he didn't react to Jack moving as he continued to breathe evenly. 

"I love you," Jack whispered dropping a kiss on the Doctor's head. He covered the Doctor up to his ear with the blanket, not sure if he should cover his entire head even if that was how the Doctor used to perfer to sleep. Instead, he decided to be cautious, as he didn't want the Time Lord to wake up scared that he was back in the Master's clutches again. At the moment, it didn't matter as the Doctor didn't even stir as Jack adjusted his blankets. Turning, he then scooped Grey up in his arms, taking his infant son with him as he left the TARDIS. 

"How is he?" Gwen questioned in concern as Jack came up the stairs from the vault. 

"Mentally, I don't know. He has been through a lot since he left here yesterday and it is going to take him time to get past it," Jack informed her vaguely not wanting to invade the Doctor's privacy by sharing what happened to his body. He could tell by how badly the Doctor had been trembling that it had taken a lot of courage for him to share his body with Jack and Jack had seen him naked many times. So he would be mortified to find out that Gwen knew what happened to him. "Currently, though, he is sleeping and I expect he will stay that way for several hours.

"If there is anything I can do to assist, just let me know," Gwen offered.

"There is one thing. I need you to go to the store and pick up everything that you can think of to create a nursery for a little girl," Jack informed her. Gwen furrowed her brow in confusion. 

"A little girl?" She questioned. 

"Yes, a little girl. The Doctor is pregnant again and I would like to surprise him and give him one less thing to worry about by having the nursery started," Jack answered. 

"How is he pregnant again when he has only been gone for a day?" Gwen asked.

"I have super sperm," Jack responded immediately. Gwen just nodded, knowing that there was more to the story but that she wasn't going to get a serious answers. "Try to get a white cot and white furniture for her room. I would also try to stay away from purple blankets or Kui'la will try to claim them as her own. Also, remember to keep any clothing or blankets simple because the Doctor won't keep anything with cartoons on it."

"Are you sure that he wouldn't just prefer to go himself then?" Gwen wondered. 

"He probably would, but he currently is in no condition to go shopping and I am worried he is going to give birth before he is healed enough to build the nursery," Jack explained. He had no idea how far along the Doctor actually was but with how abused his body had been, Jack was amazed that he had managed to remain pregnant long enough to give his daughter a fighting chance. While he still wasn't sure about the baby he was going to do everything to show the Doctor that he was telling the truth when he promised that he would protect her, starting with giving her a place to sleep. He gave Gwen his credit card, telling her to not worry about the cost. 

He didn't wait for her to leave as he went up to his office, picking up his phone once more dialing the familiar number. He had called so many times in the last twenty-four hours that they knew him and immediately directed him to the man in charge of the precedent. Jack felt like he was arguing with himself as he tried desperately to get them to release his team. He was reassured that they would be released as soon as Jack proved that they weren't fugitives but not giving him any indication of what proof would be believed. He was frustrated as the call was disconnected and he considered calling them straight back. Instead, he swore loudly and colorfully, before apologizing to the baby in his arms. Even if Grey couldn't repeat what he said yet, the Doctor would be far from happy if one of Grey's first words was inappropriate. 

Not sure what else he could do, he sat down at his desk logging into his computer. He quickly typed up a report on his three team members, making sure not to secure it as he saved the report to the Torchwood database. In normal circumstances, the report would only be able to be accessed by anyone in Torchwood but by leaving it unsecured, he gave UNIT a chance to find it. Jack wasn't stupid and knew that they hacked into Torchwood regularly for information because he hacked UNIT just as often. Over the years they had shared information regarding rogue aliens or possible threats to Cardiff or London by leaving the report under minimal security on their servers. Now he hoped that they would help him to free his team members. Logging off, he looked at the time seeing that he had left the Doctor alone for over an hour. Still, He had one more thing to do before returning to the Doctor so once more pulling out his phone. Dialing Martha's number he listened to it ring through to voicemail. He left her a short message asking her to call him at her earliest convenience but also reassuring her that he wasn't calling her into work. Finally with his work done, he hurried back to the TARDIS, not wanting his lover to wake up and find himself alone. He shouldn't have worried, however, as the Doctor was still sleeping peacefully as he entered the room.

The Doctor hadn't noticed his absence, as he continued to sleep peacefully. For the next few hours, Jack stayed near his room but couldn't just sit with him as he carried for their children and looked for any updates that showed that UNIT got his message. Relief filled him when late in the afternoon there was an update from UNIT in their own reports. They had managed to secure the transfer of three prisoners from Nepal back to London. They would be arriving first thing in the morning and would be under the custody of UNIT. Jack felt relief flow through him as he read they were coming home, even if they would still be prisoners. UNIT, though, could use its influence to have them released and he had no doubt they would be coming back to Cardiff soon. A soft moan made him lift his head, he noticed the Doctor watching him through one eye. 

"Waking up?" Jack questioned softly. He didn't receive a reply beyond the Doctor's eye closing again as he sniffled softly. Taking that as a no, he let the Doctor sleep as he continued on with his day. Gwen arrived back at the hub with her SUV filled with bags and Jack helped her to carry them into the TARDIS. He glanced briefly at the items seeing lots of grey, whites, and yellows as she kept the color neutral. She showed Jack pictures of the nursery furniture she had picked out and Jack was happy to see that it was all white like he asked for. She had even managed to secure a rocking chair that had pale grey pillows. Knowing that the Doctor would be pleased with her selections, they put all the bags in a small room near the other children's rooms to await the furniture. With the shopping done, Gwen left for the night, leaving him alone with his family. 

Not wanting to dwell on what happened to his lover, Jack didn't return to his side as he went to find his daughter instead. Kui'la had been in the library for the last few hours reading through her books as she watched movies on the tablet. Jack sat down beside her, pulling her on his lap as he propped the tablet up on the table. Cuddling with his children, he settled down to watch the film.


	57. Chapter 57

It was late in the day when the Doctor opened his eyes again. This time, he left them open as he watched Jack feeding Grey his bottle. It wasn't the first time he had woken up, but it was the first time that he didn't feel a deep exhaustion that kept him from wanting to get out of bed. Still, he didn't feel like moving, so he laid quietly just watching Jack interact with their son. Jack was telling his son a story about the Boshane Peninsula as the baby fed hungrily. It was the first time the Doctor had heard Jack talk about his home, so he didn't alert Jack to the fact he was awake as he listened intently. It was when Jack moved Grey to his should to burp him, that he finally noticed the Doctor's eyes were open again. He smiled at him and the Doctor smiled tiredly back. 

"Are you feeling better?" Jack wondered. The Doctor shrugged. Unlike the other times he woke, he actually felt as if he could keep his eyes open for a few minutes even if he wasn't ready to move yet. His entire body was still sore and he felt as if he could still easily sleep for another full day. He also needed to use the loo but not badly enough to abandon the warm blankets. 

"I still feel sore and exhausted," The Doctor admitted. As if to prove it, he yawned loudly. 

"It's alright if you want to go back to sleep," Jack told him. The Doctor shook his head no. 

"Not quite yet. Right now I want to hold my son then get a cup of tea," the Doctor responded. He wanted to spend time with Kui'la as well but it was the middle of the night and even if he didn't conform to earth time, she tended to. Right now, she would be tucked in bed beneath her purple blankets having what he hoped were pleasant dreams. He smiled moving so that he could take his son as Jack stood up. Reaching out his arms, he pulled the baby close to his chest as he looked at his son again. Soon, he was going to have another daughter to raise and even though he still had two months before she was due, he expected to give birth early due to the condition of his body. He hoped that she waited until Martha returned from her family but if she couldn't wait that long, he was positive that Jack could safely deliver her. 

"Do you want anything besides tea? You haven't eaten since getting back to the hub this morning and I could get you a banana or heat up leftover chicken," Jack offered interrupting his thoughts. The Doctor thought about it a moment. A banana sounded good but there was something he wanted more. 

"Can I have cheesy potatoes with sausage?" He questioned. It had been his favorite meal when pregnant with Grey and he had craved it while on the Valiant. He didn't dare ask the Master for the meal as he was lucky if he got bread and water most days and asking for food would have only made the other Time Lord angry. 

"Of course, I will be back in a moment," Jack agreed. He kissed the Doctor on the top of the head, then left him alone with their son. The Doctor cuddled him, just enjoying the feeling of having his baby back in his arms after the long year away from him. He kissed him on his head then laid his cheek on Grey's forehead. Reaching out his mind, he tried to connect with his son telepathically. Grey's own mental telepathy was weak but he managed to connect. The Doctor smiled as he quickly tied his son into the family bond that he shared with Kui'la. He broke the connection still feeling his son's mind within his own. He cuddled him a moment longer, but his bladder was winning the fight with his body so he forced himself to move. 

He groaned, as his body resisted the movement. He pulled Grey's cot closer to his bed, laying his son down as he didn't trust himself to walk with his son in his arms yet. He felt stiff and the Master had taken most of his anger out on his legs in order to keep him from running so every step was hard. He tried not to show the pain he felt to Jack as he moved but the bruises on his legs were the deepest and most painful. He tried not to cry out as he forced himself to stand and his legs shook from the effort. He kept moving, knowing that if he stopped he would need help to get up again. He wasn't sure how he made it to the toilet as he put one foot in front of the other but it was a relief. He emptied his bladder, then moved to the sink to wash his hands. He stared into his own eyes as he washed his hands in the hot water. 

"Doc," Jack called out as he turned off the water. 

"In the loo," He answered. "I'll be out in a minute." He added as he didn't want Jack to come in and try to help him. Drying his hands off, he made his way carefully to the door. Jack was sitting on the bed waiting for him with a hot cup of tea. He licked his lips, straightening his back as he tried to walk without showing Jack just how much it was hurting him. The anger that flashed in Jack's eyes told him he wasn't doing a very good job but he held his head high as he made it back to the bed. He climbed into it, letting Jack tuck the blankets around his waist. Jack handed him his tea, and he took a large drink of it feeling it warm him. He couldn't help but hum his pleasure as he enjoyed his first cup of tea in a year and within seconds had drained half the cup. 

"I'll be back soon with your meal and another cup of tea," Jack told him as he watched the Doctor drinking the tea thirstily. He left the room again and the Doctor finished off the cup of tea with a slurp. He set the empty cup on the table waiting eagerly for Jack to return with a second. He didn't have to wait long as Jack came in with a platter. On the platter had the components of the meal he asked for along with a teapot full of hot water. He couldn't contain his happiness as Jack made him another cup of tea as he put his meal together. He mixed the concoction so that the cheese covered all the potatoes and sausage then took a large bite of it. He quickly shoveled another bite in followed by another. 

"I know you are hungry, Doc, but you might want to slow down before you choke," Jack suggested. The Doctor stopped with the fork halfway to his mouth. He had learned to eat fast aboard the valiant or he risked having the meal taken from him before he had a chance to eat it. Jack, though, would never take his food from him so he forced himself to slow down. 

"Sorry," he mumbled through his full mouth as he set the bowl on his blankets. 

"I am going to tell you one more time. You don't have to apologize for anything. You went through a year of hell, Doc, and I don't expect you to get past it in less than a day. It is going to take time for your body to heal and for you to realize that you are safe again," Jack informed him. He rolled his eyes at Jack. He knew that it was going to take time and as much as he didn't want to, he was going to have to be dependent on his lover while his body healed. He took another bite of his potato mixture in order to keep from answering Jack. He had been through hell before and come out the other side. Then he had found himself alone as his planet disappeared at his own hands. At least now, he had his family. Jack, Kui'la, and Grey would stay by him and give him away to ground himself as he struggled to move forward. 

"I don't deserve you," He stated instead.

"Regardless, you are stuck with me," Jack teased him. He smiled as he moved the half eaten bowl away, leaning over to kiss Jack. Jack kissed him back, tasting the Doctor. He caught the Doctor's wrist as the Time Lord's hand drifted towards his groin. "You need to heal first Doc."

"Please Jack," He begged softly. He kissed Jack on the side of the neck, then nuzzled him with his head. "Please, Jack, just love me." 

"I do love you," Jack responded as he hugged the Doctor as tightly as he dared. He didn't try to resist the Doctor again as the Doctor kissed up his neck to his mouth. He kissed the Doctor deeply as he released the Doctor's wrist. Slipping his hand down in the Doctor's pajamas, he wrapped his hand around his member. The Doctor whimpered and panted his name as he used his hand to bring the Doctor closer to completion. The Doctor's own hand slipped into Jack's trousers and then panted holding each other close as they brought each other over the edge. The Doctor cried out in pain as his body stiffened but the pain faded as his body relaxed in the afterglow. 

They cuddled for a long moment, before the Doctor's stomach growled reminding him that he hadn't finished his meal yet. Moving out of Jack's arms, he picked up his bowl beginning to snack again. Jack waited until he was finished, then took the bowl away. He didn't give the Doctor time to protest as he scooped him up in his arms carrying him to the large bath that sat in the center of the ensuite. The Doctor helped Jack to strip him out of his pajamas then climb down in the warm water. Relaxing back with a sigh, he found himself drifting off as he let the water soothe his bruised body. He barely noticed as Jack tenderly washed his abused body. With a full stomach, and attentive lover, he drifted off to sleep once more still in the bath. Noticing he was asleep, Jack carefully lifted him out of the warm water and carried him naked over to his bed. He dried him off the best he could before tucking him beneath the blankets. Content he had did all he could for the Time Lord, Jack settled down once more to watch over him as he slept.


	58. Chapter 58

The next morning was busy for Jack as the furniture for the baby arrived. He had it brought into the visitor center, then had Gwen assist him in taking it into the TARDIS and through to the baby's room. The furniture was heavy and it took time to move it. There was also a lot of swearing on Jack's part that caused Kui'la to scold him as she giggled at the naughty words. Curious about the swearing, the Doctor had made his way out on shaky legs to find out what they were doing. Jack couldn't hide the nursery from the Time Lord as he made his way into the small room. Taking a seat on the floor, he began going through the bags sorting out the various items that Gwen had purchased. 

"You should be resting Doc," Jack commented as he came in with part of the cot. The Doctor looked up from the growing pile of clothing that was in front of him. 

"I am resting," he argued as he threw a sleeper with ducks on it into the pile behind him. The pile was for clothing that he was planning on giving away as it had characters on it. Gwen had tried to sneak in a few outfits that she found cute but he refused to dress his child in anything that had cartoon characters on it and the ducks had been questionable. 

"I meant in your bed," Jack sighed as he leaned the rails against the wall. 

"I can rest just as easily here as I can in my bed. Also, you are just going to make me mad if you force me back to my bed and not let me help set up the nursery for our daughter. We also both know that I won't stay in bed. I will pretend to behave until you are off the TARDIS then come back to the room again," the Doctor answered holding up another pair of pajamas to inspect. Jack signed knowing the Doctor was right. He didn't have to like it but the Doctor wasn't going anywhere until he had finished sorting the baby items. 

Jack finished carrying in the furniture with Gwen's help and then using the Doctor's sonic, assembled it. The sonic made the work go quickly and soon the cot, bureau, rocking chair, and changing table were all completely assembled. The Doctor directed where he wanted the items from his place on the floor letting Jack rearrange the room. He then handed Jack items to put away from the piles on the floor. As he did, he came across three photo items sitting in the very bottom of one of the large bags. He took them out looking at the two that were white with a pink strip and a lilac one for his little girls. The third one was a pale blue for Grey. He saw Jack glance at the books, his lips going thin. 

"Excuse me," Jack told him the anger clear in his voice as he stormed out of the room. The Doctor stood going out into the corridors. Rather than going after Jack, he went into his own room. He made his way to his desk opening the top drawer. Reaching in, he pulled out a photo album that had Kui'la's name written on it in Gallifreyan. 

He had found the photo album years ago waiting for him on the Captain's seat of the TARDIS. He was pregnant with Kui'la at the time and had gone to the market to pick up red bananas for his supper. He had returned to find the book along with a camera. Attached to the cover was a simple note in his own handwriting. He read the circular words not sure what they meant "Wait to give to Jack after the last Time Lord appears." When he had become pregnant with his son, he thought that he was supposed to give it to Jack then but decided to wait after tests revealed that despite his son producing Time Lord energy, he was mainly human. After becoming pregnant with his second daughter, he knew that he had made the right choice waiting. Closing the drawer, he walked unsteadily to the front of the TARDIS. Jack wasn't on board anymore and he didn't think he could make the climb to Jack's office. 

"Kui'la," he called out as he reached out to her with his mind. She came down the stairs a moment later from where she was playing in the hub. 

"Yes, daddy?" she questioned. 

"Can you take this to your papa for me?" He wondered handing her the album. She took it running off again. He returned to the baby's room, alone taking a seat on the floor. He had just settled down when Jack came in sitting next to him. In his hand was the photo album and he held it as he took a seat next to the Doctor. 

"I didn't think you liked pictures," Jack commented. He was eager to look through it, but he felt as though he owed the Doctor an apology first. He had been angry as he once more realized that he hadn't been there for her first five years. Now he had a chance to see what she looked like as a baby and even if he didn't have the memories, he would have the pictures. 

"Normally, I don't but I found the album while I was still pregnant and decided to take them for you," the Doctor told Jack, condensing the actual story. Jack nodded as he laid the album across his legs opening it to the first page. He smiled as he saw the Doctor's familiar handwriting, this time in English as it labeled each picture starting with Kui'la shortly after her birth. He flipped slowly, seeing her each month as she grew. He had pictures of her first steps, her first tooth, and her first birthday. He saw her smiles and her growing curls giving him a glance at the years he missed. Reaching the end, he wiped away the tears as he closed the book. 

"Thank you," he told the Doctor as he started to hand it back. The Doctor held up a hand, holding it out to stop him. 

"Keep it, I made it for you," The Doctor told him. Jack nodded putting the album beside him as he reached out one arm pulling the Doctor close for a hug. The Doctor hugged him back briefly before once more they set out to complete the room. Within the hour, they had all the components put away and the clothing ready to be washed. The Doctor finally allowed Jack to carry him back to his room, taking to care for his son while Jack did laundry. He was feeding Grey his bottle when Jack's phone rang from where it was laying on Jack's side of the bed. Curious the Doctor leaned over picking it up. Seeing it was UNIT he made a face then opened it. 

"Hello?" He answered. 

"May I please speak with Captain Jack Harkness?" the caller asked pleasantly. 

"One moment," he responded. He laid the phone down again going back to tending his son. It was almost five minutes later before Jack came into the room. The Doctor picked up the phone holding it out to Jack and he looked at it seeing that there was an active call. Confused he brought the phone to his ear. The caller was a little annoyed at being left on hold for five minutes and Jack apologized profusely for the Doctor's rude behavior as he stepped out into the corridor. Thankfully the Doctor's rudeness hadn't ruined the reason for the man's call and Jack was able to discuss getting the three prisoners released into the custody of Torchwood. While they were still under investigation, it was agreed that Harold Saxon had paid for the tickets and had been the one to order them to Nepal before declaring them fugitives making it unclear how he had come to that conclusion as the paperwork that was filed was also misleading. It was because of the inaccuracies that they had no problem releasing the prisoners into Jack's custody as long as he understood they were under probation and would need to check in regularly. Jack agreed just thankful to have his team back. 

Hanging up the call, he tried to try to call Martha again and the call once more went to voicemail. He left her another short message, expressing his worry about her and hoping that she was alright. He once more asked her to call him back at her earliest convenience before hanging up the call. Going back into the Doctor's room, he saw the Doctor reading a book as he cuddled with Grey. 

"I am going to be stepping off the TARDIS for a moment. I have to send Gwen to London to pick up Ianto, Owen, and, Tosh and I am also going to have her stop by Martha's flat to check on her since she is failing to return my calls," Jack informed the Doctor.

"Martha is at her mum's house," the Doctor responded turning the page. "And she isn't alright. She just went through a year of walking the desolate Earth alone and just wants to be with her family. You need to give her a few days and let her decide if she wants to come back before you send Gwen to retrieve her."

"What if you go into labor before then," Jack worried. He knew it was selfish but he wanted Martha there as she had delivered Grey and was aware of the unique biology of the Doctor and how to medicate him properly without killing him. 

"Then I go into labor," The Doctor answered calmly. He lowered the book as he looked Jack in the eyes. "I have given birth three times now Jack, and I was completely on my own with Kui'la. While having Martha here made it easier, if necessary, you and I can deliver this baby without her help. The TARDIS can also help you with medications if for some reason I am unable to assist you."

"I would still be happier if we had an actual doctor to assist," Jack stated.

"You can ask Owen if Martha has returned but I only want him coming into the room if there is an emergency. If not, I don't want him to be in the room while I give birth," The Doctor stated. 

"Doctor," Jack started. 

"It's my body and my choice, Jack. If you bring him in early, I will hide and deliver her on my own," the Doctor threatened. Jack narrowed his eyes. 

"You wouldn't," Jack hissed. The Doctor raised his eyebrow at him. They both knew he would and with how large the TARDIS was he could easily give birth before Jack found him. 

"Fine," Jack snapped seeing no other choice. The Doctor lifted his book to read again as Jack left to go find Gwen.


	59. Chapter 59

"Welcome home," Jack told his team happily as they walked through the doors later that night. He walked straight over to Ianto, wrapping his arms tightly around the Welshman holding him close for just a moment. He cared deeply for Ianto and if the Doctor hadn't come to him after Rose left, he probably would have pursued a relationship with the young man. Even if he knew that it would only end in heartache. Now Ianto had become his close friend and he wasn't sure how he would have made it through the last year without him. Without any of them. Releasing Ianto, he turned giving Tosh, Owen, and finally Gwen a hug. 

"It's good to be back," Tosh stated as she sat down in her chair. Out of habit, she pulled up the rift stats. The rift had been thankfully quiet the last few days as Jack didn't have anyone to send out after the artifacts that came through. 

"I ordered pizza and it should be here shortly. After we eat, I suggest you all go home and get a good nights rest," Jack told the small group.

"Are we allowed to leave?" Owen asked sarcastically as he took a seat next to Tosh. No one missed how his hand briefly grasped hers for a moment before releasing it just as quickly. They also didn't comment on it as the two of them didn't openly show the relationship that they had been building since Tosh was shot by Grey. The hub was small, though, and everyone working there was aware that Tosh spent more time at Owen's flat than her own. They also celebrated quietly that the two of them had finally found each other after years of pretending the other one didn't exist. 

"Of course you are allowed to leave. While you are on probation," Jack started. 

"Which is bullshit," Owen interrupted. 

"I have been put in charge of making sure that the three of you don't flee the country before this is settled," Jack finished ignoring the interruption. 

"And how long will that be?" Owen questioned crankily. Jack ignored his temper as it was normal for Owen to be snippy and Jack knew that they had a long couple days. 

"I don't know. I have been working to get your names cleared ever since I learned that you were arrested in Nepal. They refused to listen to me, though, giving me no choice but to get UNIT involved. Thankfully, the Brigadier believes that you three are innocent and is helping me to get the charges dropped," Jack answered.

"Good for him," Owen sighed. Jack noticed Tosh gently slap Owen's arm and he went quiet. He glanced over at Tosh and she smiled sleepily at him as she shook her head no. He stood excusing himself as he headed back towards the toilets rather than continuing to argue Jack. Jack watched him go. He had wanted to bring up the Doctor's current condition to Owen but decided it could wait until tomorrow. Right now, his team was stressed and tired. They really just needed to go home and rest but they all waited for the pizza before leaving. 

"I'm going to make coffee," Ianto commented standing up. He had to drink the horrible coffee on the plane and then at UNIT and he just wanted the coffee that he made. He stood going up the stairs to the kitchen where his coffee maker was set up along with a selection of coffees. Jack heard the familiar sound of the coffee grinder as Ianto started on the coffee. He returned a short time later with a tray of coffee along with a hot chocolate for Kui'la and a cup of tea for the Doctor. He passed out the drinks setting the two left over by Jack. "Will the Doctor be joining us?"

"I'm not sure. He is currently on bedrest in the TARDIS, so that he doesn't lose the baby," Jack stated. 

"Is Grey alright?" Tosh asked in concern. 

"Grey is fine. The Doctor is currently pregnant again with our third child," Jack explained. 

"How is he possibly pregnant again when he just gave birth to Grey?" Tosh questioned in disbelief. 

"Jack has super sperm," Gwen answered and Jack nodded his agreement as he left the room. He heard the two of them discussing what really happened and their own theories quietly. Tosh was close saying that the Doctor had been gone in the TARDIS but Gwen was adamant that the TARDIS hadn't left. He didn't hear the rest as he entered the vault going to the Doctor's room. The Doctor was still there and he looked bored as he flipped absentmindedly through web pages on his laptop. Jack offered to carry him up the stairs to enjoy supper with the team and the Doctor readily agreed. He held Grey as Jack carried him bridal style out of the TARDIS and up the stairs from the vault. He made Jack set him down at the top not wanting the others to see how weak he was. Holding his head high, he made his way over to the nearest chair sitting down in it. 

"Tosh," Kui'la called out happily running across the hub and flinging herself into Tosh's arms. She had followed them from the TARDIS and was happy to see that her favorite teacher was back with them. Tosh hugged her close as she looked at the Doctor. He looked tired and had one hand rested on his swollen stomach as he cuddled Grey in the other arm. If she didn't know better, she would think that he still hadn't lost the baby weight from his pregnancy. Seeing the tea, he moved his hand from his abdomen picking it up. He sipped it slowly enjoying the warmth of the tea. 

The pizza arrived and everyone dug in hungrily. As they ate, Owen returned from the toilets taking a seat. Jack laughed and joked with his team as they ate but he noticed the Doctor only took two bites of one slice. He had a concerned look on his face as he put the slice back on the plate putting his hand back to his abdomen.

"Are you alright, sweethearts?" Jack asked quietly. The Doctor nodded. 

"Fine, just indigestion," the Doctor responded. At least that is what he hoped it was. His stomach felt strange and he wasn't sure if it was because of the fatty food he had eaten after a year of almost nothing or if it was the baby. Either way, he didn't like it. He remained quiet the remainder of the meal. Jack offered to take him back to bed, but he declined not wanting the others to see Jack carry him. So instead, he sat there while the others finished there meal. He continued to sit as they joked around before finally bidding Jack good night. The Doctor was relieved as they left the hub as it meant that he could finally go back to bed. He didn't fight or argue as Jack carried him back to the TARDIS laying him carefully on the bed. Jack put Grey back into his cot as the Doctor laid down, curling into himself. 

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Jack wondered as he took a seat on the front of the bed. He put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder rubbing his arm comfortingly. 

"I want Martha," The Doctor whined softly. 

"You should have mentioned that you wanted a doctor before the others left. I would have asked Owen to stay behind," Jack explained to him. 

"I don't want Owen. There is something wrong Jack, and I want a doctor who is experienced with my biology here. Not one that I have to explain what is going on to every step of the way," The Doctor complained. He looked up at Jack and the captain could clearly see the fear in his lover's eyes. "I lied when I said I could do this on my own, Jack. I'm afraid and I want Martha."

"Even if she answers my calls, it will still take three hours for her to get here from London," Jack stated softly his heartbreaking for the Doctor. There had to be something seriously wrong for the Doctor to openly admit that he was afraid. 

"Use your space hopper," the Doctor told him. 

"It doesn't work," Jack reminded him. The Doctor rolled his eyes. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his sonic as he took Jack's wrist. Within moments the vortex manipulator came to life for the first time in one hundred years. 

"I'll be back soon," Jack promised as he dropped a kiss on the side of the Doctor's head. The Doctor nodded as he moaned curling further into himself. Determined to get Martha, Jack ran off the TARDIS.


	60. Chapter 60

Jack had to go all the way up the stairs to his office to get Martha's mum's address. Thankfully, Jack knew that Martha had listed Francine as her emergency contact so he just had to pull her file for the correct information. He sat down at his desk, turning his chair so that he was facing the filing cabinet behind him. While all of the files were also logged into his computer, it was quicker for him to access the paper files which were maintained in his office in case of corruption to his main computer. Finding the file, he pulled it out looking for the address he needed. He input it into the vortex manipulator, then hoping that it worked hit the button to send him on his way. Within seconds he was no longer in his office but in front of a small house. Celebrating quietly, he hurried up the steps knocking on the front door. 

"Can I help you?" An older woman asked as she opened it a moment later.

"Hello, Mrs. Jones. My name is Captain Jack Harkness, I am here looking for your daughter Martha," Jack explained. 

"Can't you let her have at least one day off?" Francine questioned her eyes narrowing. "I haven't seen her in weeks, then she came home yesterday exhausted. I don't know what kind of place you're running Mr. Harkness but it can't be good for my daughter. She was on track to become a doctor and then she dropped all that to go work at your facility. Now, she's lost weight and she won't tell me where the bruises on her arms came from. I swear if you are hurting her, I will come down there myself and close that place you call a business." 

"I agree that she needs to rest and I'm sorry, Mrs. Jones, I truly am but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't an emergency," Jack stated calmly one Francine had gone quiet. 

"I don't care what kind of emergency it is, you need to find someone else because my daughter needs to rest," Francine snapped back. 

"Mum, let him in," Martha spoke up. From her place in the living room, she could hear the entire conversation. While her mum was right and she needed to rest, she knew that Jack wouldn't come to her unless he had no other choice. She was also curious about why he hadn't just called her instead of coming all the way to London. 

"Thank you," Jack stated as Francine moved aside opening the door wider at Martha's request. She glared at Jack closing the door behind him. He went towards Martha's voice finding her curled in a chair in the living room. She was wearing a pair of black pajamas and had a long sleeve shirt over her arms despite the warmth of the house. Her long legs tucked under her and was looking towards Jack. He smiled at her, trying not to show his worry about the Doctor. 

"If it's an emergency you could have called rather than coming all the way to London," Martha informed Jack as he took a seat on the end of the couch next to her.

"I've tried. I left you two voicemails," Jack told her. Martha looked confused as she reached for her phone which she had placed near her the night before. She opened it, then hit the power button to turn back on the phone. Muttering under her breath about mothers, she waited for it to load as she looked towards Jack again.

"I'm sorry, mum must have turned my phone off so that I could rest," Martha apologized. 

"That's alright. The Doctor agreed that you need to rest and I wouldn't be here if he hadn't asked me specifically to come. I offered to have Owen examine him, but he is having stomach pains, Martha, and is afraid there is something wrong," Jack explained keeping it vague as he wasn't sure how much Francine knew about the Doctor. 

"I'll get dressed," Martha stated standing up. She didn't need to hear any more than that the Doctor was in pain and wanted her. He didn't often ask for her help as he hated the examinations that usually followed. 

"You'll do no such thing. You just got home and you are exhausted, love. I am sure that this Doctor person can have someone else treat him just as easily as you can," Francine commented blocking the stairway. Martha sighed. 

"He has a unique biology that makes it difficult for other doctors to treat him easily. Plus he is my patient, mum, and I need to go to him. I also know that you would do the same if any patient asked for you," Martha told her mum. Francine had been a nurse for many years at the same hospital that Martha had once worked at. During that time, Martha had witnessed her mum leaving in the middle of the night or working late to tend to a patient that she had a close bond with. 

Francine sighed as she stepped aside letting Martha go through. Martha hurried up to her room, quickly stripping out of her night clothing. She tried not to glance in the mirror and see the scars that now covered her back and abdomen from the long year that she spent alone. Thankfully she had managed to hide these scars from her mother or Francine would have never let her out of the house again. She had been tired, though, when she stripped off her coat revealing the various bruises that decorated her arms. She had tried to explain them away as work injuries but she could tell her mum didn't believe her. She dressed quickly in a simple pair of jeans with a long sleeve red sweater then grabbed her coat before hurrying back down the stairs.

"Ready," Jack questioned as she came down. 

"Yep," She answered. 

"We'll take my SUV for now so I can use the blue lights and I will send Ianto or Tosh back for yours in a few days," Jack explained so that they could leave Martha's SUV at her mum's house without raising suspicions. Francine hugged Martha goodbye, holding her close for a long minute as she didn't want her daughter to leave. Eventually, Martha made it out the front door and she followed Jack in the direction he claimed his SUV was in. As soon as they were out of range from prying eyes, he had Martha place her hand on the manipulator. They landed once more inside of his office and Martha took a second to orientate herself before rushing out of the room and down towards the TARDIS. Jack was two steps behind her as together they entered the TARDIS. She stopped by the medi-bay to grab her bag, then headed straight to the Doctor's room. 

In his absence, Kui'la had joined her daddy. She was sitting on the bed beside him holding a book which the Doctor was reading softly to her. It was obvious that he was trying not to show her how much pain he was in even if he was still pale as he laid slumped against the pillows. He looked relieved as Martha came in first with Jack right behind her. Still, he finished the page in the book before closing it and laying it on the bed beside him. 

"Martha needs to poke, daddy, now, Kui'la. So can you go play in your room and I will call you when she is done," the Doctor told her. Kui'la left the room and Jack closed the door after her.

"Jack tells me you are having stomach pains?" Martha questioned and the Doctor nodded. He didn't wait for her to tell him to undress as he moved the blankets stripping down to his pants. Martha let him keep them on as she did her initial examination then had him remove them. He turned his head holding Jack's hand tightly as Martha continued her exam. She finished it as quickly as she could, then pulled off the gloves as she looked at him. Her face was no longer that of his friend but professional as she looked towards the worried men. "From my initial examination, I am not happy with either yours or the baby's vitals, Doctor. Right now, I would like to move you to the medi-bay so that I can monitor your daughter closer to make sure she is alright. From there we will determine the best course of care."

"Is she going to be alright?" The Doctor asked worriedly. 

"I promise you, Doctor, that I will make sure I do everything I can for you and your daughter," Martha told him not directly answering his question. "Now you just lay here a moment while I go and get a cot to move you to the medi-bay on." The Doctor nodded, the fear in his eyes clear as his hand moved to his stomach. 

"I'll help you get the cot," Jack offered stepping quickly out into the corridors after Martha. Martha turned to look at Jack wondering why he had chosen to go after her when his lover clearly needed him. 

"Stay with him, I'll be right back then you can help me move him," Martha told Jack. 

"I will, just tell me the truth, Martha. Is he going to be alright?" Jack questioned, lowering his voice so that the Doctor couldn't hear their conversation. 

"He will be fine, but you need to prepare yourself, Jack, because if I'm right, you will have another child by morning," Martha answered. Jack nodded. He let Martha go ahead of him as he turned to head back into the Doctor's room. He didn't say anything as he leaned down, hugging the Doctor tightly. The Doctor held him back, as together they waited for Martha's return.


	61. Chapter 61

When Martha returned to the room, she had Jack gently transfer him onto the gurney. He mumbled under his breath about not being an invalid but Martha made it clear she didn't want him to walk. He just rolled his eyes, pulling a blanket over his lap. He rolled to his side, picking up Grey and holding him as he was wheeled towards the medi-bay by Jack and Martha. As they passed Kui'la's room she came out staring at them in confusion. 

"Can I ride too?" she questioned Jack seeing Grey in the Doctor's arms. Jack helped her to climb up on the cot before they once more continued to the medi-bay. 

"As soon as he is settled, I will call Gwen and ask her to return for the night to watch the children," Jack informed Martha. 

"I don't want to stay with Gwen," Kui'la immediately argued. 

"I'm sorry, Kui'la but your daddy needs to spend the night in the medi-bay. So you can either spend the night with Gwen or you can go to bed early but Gwen will be here to watch you," Jack told her firmly.

"Daddy," Kui'la whined her lip sticking out in a pout. The Doctor sighed. 

"I'm sorry, baby, but Papa is right and you can't stay in the medi-bay with me. Besides you like Gwen, she can play with you and you can watch a movie with her before bed," The Doctor informed her softly. 

"Can Tosh stay instead?" she questioned. 

"Tosh needs to rest," Jack answered. He really didn't want to disturb Tosh as she had spent the last few days either traveling or in jail. She deserved a night to sleep before having to come back to work. 

"Please, Papa, I promise I will be quiet," Kui'la begged as they parked the bed in the medi-bay. Martha disappeared into the medical cupboard as Jack continued to argue with his daughter. The Doctor was no longer participating as he lay there quietly listening to the two of them.

"I'll ask her, but if she says no then I am calling Gwen," Jack agreed. Kui'la nodded eagerly. Jack pulled out his phone stepping to the side. He called Tosh first. He apologized for waking her as he explained the situation and asked her to come over to watch his children for the night. To his surprise, Tosh readily agreed saying she would be over shortly. 

While they waited Martha hooked the Doctor up to various monitors taking different tests. She confirmed her findings with the TARDIS as she went not saying much as she didn't want to worry the parents until she was positive of her findings. Tosh arrived a short time later and Jack took her the children for the night. Returning to the Doctor's side, he took a seat on the edge of the bed as Martha came over to them. The look on her face made it clear that something was wrong before she spoke. The Doctor reached out taking Jack's hand for comfort and Jack took it. 

"I am sure it won't come as a surprise but you are currently in active labor, Doctor. Normally I would try to stop it at this point due to the fact that you aren't due for another couple of months. The problem is that the baby isn't doing as well as I would like. While she isn't in distress, her heartbeats have dropped. Normally at this time, I would consider a c-section but you are far enough along in your labor that I am going to let it progress instead. I am going to keep a close eye on her and if she becomes worse, or your health deteriorates then I will immediately perform an emergency C-section. In the meantime, we will see if we can deliver her safely without it," Martha explained. 

"And you're positive she is going to be alright," The Doctor questioned. 

"I will do everything I can to ensure that she is born safely," Martha responded once more not directly answering his question. He accepted her answer knowing that she did everything she could to make sure that Grey was born safely and trusting that she would do the same with his daughter. He told her where to find an incubator along with other medical supplies that could be used for an infant. Martha didn't question why he had them as she disappeared into the medical cupboard once more in order to retrieve them. 

While she was gone, the first of the stronger contractions hit the Doctor taking his breath away. He groaned as he rolled so that he was laying on his side trying to allivate some of the pain and when that didn't help he moved again. He kept twisting and turning on the bed trying to find a position that helped. Eventually, Jack suggested he try his hands and knees again as it worked with Grey. The Doctor hesitated fighting with himself as he listened. His whole body was shaking as he finally made it, immediately reaching for Jack's hand. Jack took it, letting the Time Lord hold it tight as he used his other hand to gently rub the Doctor's back. 

Unlike the last time he gave birth, there was no name calling as he apologized repeatedly to Jack. Jack forgave him as he kissed his lover softly on the back of his head or cheek as he tried his best to comfort the Doctor. By morning it was clear the Doctor was tired and just wanted the labor to be over. Besides the apologies he had been quiet, now he whimpered with every contraction. He wanted to beg Martha to just take the baby but he couldn't do it. His perseverance paid off and it was a relief when Martha informed him that it was finally time to push. He bore down pushing with all his might. He heard Martha tell him one last push, then felt the relief of her shoulder's slipping free. He waited anxiously to hear her cry but it didn't come. He couldn't help his concern as Martha cut the cord then quickly whisked her away to the other side of the medi-bay. 

"My baby?" the Doctor questioned, his voice shaking as much as his body as Jack helped him to roll onto his back. He rolled his head to the side to stare towards the door Martha disappeared into as Jack began to clean him up. 

"I'm sure it is just because she is early, Doc. Martha will clean her up and get her comfortable then she will be back out here in your arms," Jack tried to reassure him but it didn't work. He felt a tear slip from his eye and then quickly another. His hearts breaking as all the reasons Martha had taken his daughter away played in his mind. He felt the TARDIS nudging at his mind and he opened it readily waiting for her comfort. She washed over his mind, trying to calm him but he was too distraught as he waited for Martha to return. He tried to be hopeful but all he could think about the tiny baby that he feared he would never get to hold. He didn't notice as Jack finished cleaning him and helped him to stretch out his legs before covering him with a thick blanket. He felt the bed dip as Jack once more took a place near his head. He didn't look at Jack as he stared at the door willing Martha to come through it with his baby. Time seemed to pass slowly as he waited and he wanted to run through the door to check on his daughter even if he was afraid of what he would find. Finally, though, the door opened and Martha came out wheeling the incubator with her. 

"How is she?" he asked immediately as he sat up as quickly as his sore body would let him. 

"She is a fighter," Martha answered with a small smile. "She is only about 1.8kg and 45.72 cms, so she is definitely premature and will need extra assistance for her first few weeks. I have her on oxygen and with the TARDIS's help have started her on medications that will assist her. She also isn't able to suckle quite yet so we will have to tube feed her until she can." Martha continued to explain the other complications that could happen due to her being born early and while the Doctor listened, Jack looked at the infant. She was too little to determine any kind of parentage but Jack wondered if she would look like the man who had forced himself upon her daddy. He hoped not. He hoped silently that she would look like the Doctor, just like Kui'la did beyond his blue eyes.

"Her name is Imogen," the Doctor spoke up when Martha finally went quiet after asking if he had any questions. 

"I'm sorry," Martha responded not sure if she heard him right as she had expected a question and not the child's name. 

"I said her name is Imogen, not she, her, or the baby," The Doctor told her. Turning his head he looked at Jack. "And if you will allow it, I would like to give her the last name Harkness as well."

"Of course. I will have Ianto draw up her birth certificate in the morning," Jack stated. He kissed the Doctor on the top of the head as he wrapped his arm around him. The Doctor snuggled against him, not knowing the turmoil that was going through his head as Jack once more took to staring at the child.


	62. Chapter 62

With the knowledge that his daughter was alive and fighting, he could no longer hold the facade that he was alright. He laid slumped against his pillows, his whole body in pain. He didn't fight as Martha examined him, too tired to contain the soft whimper as she pushed on a particularly tender part of his sore abdomen. He just wanted to slip into the oblivion that sleep brought but he hurt too badly to achieve it on his own. Therefore, he was grateful as Martha inserted an IV into his lower arm, pushing through it pain medication as well as various other medications to help his energy and his body recover. He felt his body relax into the bed and realized that she had given him a mild sedative as well. He was too grateful for the relief to be angry as he closed his eyes. Jack gently stroked the hair behind the Doctor's ears, still staring at the incubator as the Time Lord drifted off to sleep. 

"The Doctor tells me you remember what happened," Jack commented quietly as he made his way over to Martha. Martha glanced over at him, quickly returning her eyes to the monitors. There was a lot of information on the monitor about premature infants and she was slowly reading through it trying to expand her knowledge in order to better care for Imogen. 

"I do," Martha answered not sure where Jack was going with the comment. She really didn't want to be forced to think about that year and the horrors that she lived through. It already filled her dreams as well as her every waking moment that she wasn't forcing herself to concentrate on something else. Even now, images were trying to push there way into her mind as she tried to push them back down and concentrate on the words on the monitor. 

"And I am guessing by your reaction to seeing him, that you already knew about his pregnancy as well as the cuts and bruises that line his body," Jack surmised and Martha nodded. 

"We met up on the Valiant before he came back to the hub. I was aware of the abuse his body suffered before that day as the rumors were well known throughout the earth about what the Master was doing to the Doctor," Martha stated calmly. She didn't tell Jack that some of the abuse was also televised as a warning to the rest of the Earth. It was supposed to scare the rebels of the population into listening and for some, it worked. Others it took the public executions of their families and friends before they finally fell into line or at least gave the illusion they were listening. Everyone she talked to during that year, though, knew that despite the constant televised abuse, the Master wanted an heir and there were groups that wanted to kill the Doctor in order to prevent that from happening. It was only Martha's stories that kept them from rising up against the Doctor before he was able to save them. 

"What I don't understand is if it was well known that the Master was hurting him, then why didn't I go to him. Why didn't I save him before it got to the point that he was so bruised he could barely walk while pregnant with that monster's child?" Jack questioned trying to understand. Martha sighed as she realized that she was going to have to tell Jack the truth about what happened that year. While she didn't want to talk about it with him, she realized that she had no other choice as the sooner she told Jack, the sooner they could move past it so that she could go back to concentrating on his family. She turned away from the screen motioning to Jack to sit. Jack pulled up a chair sitting across from her as he waited for her explanation.

"As hard as it is to believe, the only reason you didn't run to him is because he asked you not to. After it became clear that he wasn't going to be able to stop the Master for a year, he sent me to remind you to stay away. He begged you to keep your children safe from the Master and promised that he would make things right and return to you at the end of the year. Only he couldn't do it unless he was positive that his children were safe," Martha explained. It was only after the year was up that she knew his reasoning. If his children had made it to the Valiant, not only would they have been in the Master's clutches but Kui'la would have memories of the year. 

"I could have handled it," Jack argued. 

"He didn't want you to. He didn't want anyone to, including myself. He told me not to come back and I wish I would have listened to him. I wish I had never made it back to the Valiant in time for the year to reset. That I could be as oblivious as the rest of the world, but I don't have that choice," Martha informed Jack her voice breaking. She didn't blame the Doctor for the horrors that she suffered that year, even if she had to get away from him and return to her family. It was hard stepping into her home terrified about what she would find, even though she knew that the year had reset. Her mother had wondered why she was crying as she held her close and she had told her the truth that she missed her. She couldn't tell her, though, that she had memories of the Master murdering her family in order to draw her out of hiding. 

"I'm sorry you have to remember and I am even sorrier that I called you back to help with Imogen when you need to rest. I would understand if you want to pass her care off to Owen when he arrives and return to your mum's house. I will even pay for you to take as long of a vacation as necessary," Jack offered and Martha shook her head no. 

"I'm just tired and being emotional. Hiding at my mum's house isn't going to help he. I need to work and help the Doctor and Imogen," Martha answered him softly. 

"Are you sure?" Jack wondered and Martha nodded. "Then I will allow you to continue to work but I am going to get in touch with UNIT and find a psychiatrist that you can talk to in order to help you with the trauma that you dealt with on your own. I also want you to know that you can tell me anything. I have been through a lot in my life and I don't want you to feel that you have to hide from me if you are afraid to go on a field mission or unable to perform tasks."

"I'll keep that in mind," Martha answered. Jack opened his arms and Martha leaned into them allowing Jack to hug her close. She had come to trust Jack during her time at Torchwood and believed him when he said he wouldn't judge her. Despite his anger, he was a good boss and a good man. He loved his children and she hoped that he would accept the little girl sleeping near them because unlike the Doctor she had seen the look in his eyes as he stared at the incubator. He was confused about the child and Martha didn't blame him but he had helped her and she wanted to do the same for him with Imogen. Letting go of Jack, she stood up opening the incubator to examine the infant. Imogen made a grunting noise and she smiled. 

"Is it normal for her to grunt?" Jack questioned upon hearing the noise. 

"It's perfectly normal. If you go to the neonatal units you will hear the premature infants grunting," Martha responded. She finished her examination, happy that Imogen was still stable before turning to Jack. "She is going to need to be fed soon. Do you want to hold her while I feed her?"

"I can't," Jack answered immediately. 

"You can. Look at her Jack. I mean truly look at her. She isn't responsible for what happened to the Doctor. She didn't ask to be conceived nor did she ask to be born. Her whole life is ahead of her and she could be great. She could grow up happy, running and playing with her siblings and loved by her parents. Or she could grow up in pain, not understanding why her papa dotes on her brother and sister while ignoring her. Never knowing that the only thing she did wrong was being born to a papa that could give her his name but not his love," Martha told Jack making him feel guilty. 

She offered the baby to him again and this time he took her. He brought the little girl to his chest, feeling her skin against his as Martha covered her back with a blanket. Her body was even cooler than the Doctor's and he knew that his body would be like a heater for her. She seemed to enjoy the difference in temperature as she was relaxed against him still making the low grunting noises. Even if she was about as long as Grey, she was so much lighter due to being early and he felt it clearly as he supported her. He carefully moved one of his hands to brush against her hand to look at her fingers. They were long and skinny like the Doctor's and she wrapped them around his finger holding on tightly. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he kissed her softly on the head. 

"Will you be alright a moment while I get her meal ready?" Martha questioned already knowing the answer. 

"We'll be fine," Jack responded. A smile on her own face, Martha headed to the counter to prepare the formula.


	63. Chapter 63

Jack sat with Imogen, just holding her until Martha said that it was time for her to go back to her bed. While she had lasted longer with Jack due to his higher body temperature, she had still started to become distressed while he held her. He kissed her one last time, then allowed Martha to take her carefully from his arms. She fussed at the change, her hearts changing at the movement. Martha was gentle but quick as she put the infant back in her incubator, then changed her nappy. Once she stopped being moved, she settled back down coming stable once more as she drifted back to sleep. 

"Is she alright?" Jack asked in concern as he watched the monitors. 

"She just wasn't happy about being moved. She's settled back down now, though, and her heartbeats are back where they should be. We just need to let her rest now and then you can hold her again later," Martha explained. Jack nodded. He looked over towards the Doctor who hadn't stirred yet. He suspected that Martha had given the Doctor a sedative. He didn't ask about it though, as it was obvious the Doctor was in pain and needed to rest. 

"If they are both stable, then I am going to step off the TARDIS for a moment to inform Tosh of the good news and see if she can watch the children for a while longer," Jack told Martha. 

"That's fine, just don't go too far in case I need you," Martha answered. She yawned, letting her exhaustion finally show through. She had been awake since the previous morning and needed to sleep soon. She preferred to do it while both of her patients were stable and someone else was in the room to monitor them to make sure they stayed that way. Being that Jack was the only one the Doctor trusted besides her to care for him, she had no choice but to rely on the immortal. 

"I will just be a few minutes, and then you can rest while I monitor them," Jack told her and Martha nodded her gratitude. Jack left the medi-bay walking quickly to the front of the TARDIS. Stepping off, he took the stairs two at a time as he made his way into the main hub. He was surprised to see his team there already working but a glance at the clock revealed that it was already close to eleven in the morning. He looked around the hub spotting Tosh at her main workstation with Kui'la sitting in a chair beside her. He made his way over to her. 

"Papa," Kui'la announced his presence happily as he approached. He caught her as she ran over to him, hugging her close. 

"How is he?" Tosh questioned as she looked up from her work. She had Grey in a carrier on her chest and he was sleeping comfortably. 

"He is currently sleeping after giving birth to Imogen earlier this morning," Jack answered. 

"So he really was pregnant again?" Gwen wondered in surprise as she listened to their conversation. She had already spoken with Tosh when she first came in and was aware that Tosh was watching the children due to the Doctor being in the medi-bay. She wasn't quite sure if she believed he was really pregnant even if Jack claimed he was. 

"Yes, he really was pregnant with another little girl. She was born prematurely though by about two months so she can't leave the medi-bay yet but I can take you to see her here in a few minutes," Jack informed Gwen. 

"I'd like that," Gwen answered wanting to see the child for herself as even now she had her doubt about the baby being real. 

"I just have something I need to do first, so I will come get you when I am ready to go back to the TARDIS," Jack told her. He gave Kui'la a kiss on the head then looked for Ianto. He found the Welshman sitting near Owen helping him with paperwork but he was able to pull him away for a minute. Going up to his office, he closed the door behind them. "What I am about to tell you stays in this office. If I hear any rumors being discussed in the hub I won't hesitate to retcon all of you and throw you to the streets, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Ianto responded not taking the threat completely seriously. While he had no doubt that Jack would retcon them, it would only be for a few hours at most as he didn't want to lose his team. Still, he wouldn't break Jack's trust and openly discuss anything unless he had permission. 

Jack took a deep breath then started to talk. He told Ianto everything that he knew about the year that never happened. He glossed over details about the abuse but he did tell Ianto that Imogen wasn't his daughter. He expressed his confusion over the baby and his discussion with Martha. He wanted to be there for Imogen but he looked at the baby and fought not to become angry about how she was conceived. 

"Would you like me to slap you now or should it wait until after the explanation?" Ianto questioned. 

"Neither but go on," Jack told him knowing that he was still going to get hit and that he deserved it. He knew what Ianto was going to tell him and sure enough, he had to listen to another person telling him to love the baby and be her papa regardless of how she was conceived. Ianto also gave him permission though to be angry about what happened. If he wanted to yell, swear, and hit things he could. He just had to make sure that when he walked into the medi-bay, he let that anger go. That he was there for his family who needed him. 

"And if you ever need to talk I am here for you Jack," Ianto reminded him. He then smacked Jack in the arm. Jack clenched his fist ready to retaliate but held back as he instead gave Ianto a hug. Ianto hugged him back tightly, releasing him after a long moment. Feeling less turmoil, Jack left his office calling to Gwen to follow him. He led her down the stairs and to the TARDIS. Once on board, he had her wait outside of the medi-bay while he pulled a curtain around the Doctor's bed. The Doctor was still sleeping peacefully with the blankets down around his waist and Jack didn't want Gwen to see the abuse the Time Lord had suffered. Once the Doctor was concealed, he allowed her to enter taking her over to the incubator. 

"Oh, she is gorgeous," Gwen told him, finally believing there was a second infant even if she wasn't quite sure how it was possible. She stayed for a few minutes but was chased out of the medi-bay as both the Doctor and Imogen needed to rest. Jack stayed behind telling Martha to go rest while he cared for his family. Martha didn't go far, settling down on one of the medi-bay beds as Jack took a seat in the chair she had vacated. In the quiet of the medi-bay, he looked at the little girl as he made a conscious decision to not focus on how she was conceived but instead look for ways she reminded him of the Doctor. She had his long skinny fingers and she also had his nose. He could also see the slight indent in her ears about halfway down that her daddy had. There wasn't much else as she was too little but it was enough for now. He focused on those parts of her, the parts that were the same as the man he loved. 

"Papa is trying, baby, I promise I am trying," Jack whispered to her. She made a grunting noise as she stretched at the sound of his voice. He laughed, then started talking to her softly first reassuring her that he was there before starting to tell her a story as he turned his attention to the monitors. He had sworn that he would protect her, and he was going to do just that as he made sure that she remained stable as the rest of the medi-bay rested.


	64. Chapter 64

It was late at night when the Doctor finally started to moan himself awake. Throughout the day, he had occasionally groaned or sighed as he rolled into a new position, but now it was clear that he was waking up. Jack went over to his bed, taking a seat on the edge once more by his head. He gently ran his fingers through the Doctor's hair trying to soothe him as he woke up. The Doctor sniffled turning his head away from Jack's fingers as another low moan escaped. He rolled his head back only a second later, nudging it against Jack's fingers. Jack took the hint, brushing the hair away from the Doctor's forehead. 

"Having trouble waking up?" Jack questioned him. 

"Yeah," The Doctor answered him without opening his eyes. 

"Well, you could just go back to sleep. No one will mind as you are healing and you've already slept one day away," Jack informed him. 

"Your day," the Doctor replied immediately causing Jack to smile. The Doctor smacked his lips as he considered just going back to sleep. Despite the painkillers and other medications Martha had given him, he still felt as if he had gotten into a fight with a giant and lost. Every part of his body was sore and it hurt to move. He pressed his head further into Jack's hand, seeking its warmth as he tried not to let another moan or whimper escape. It didn't work, though, and he bit off the groan that as he moved. 

Jack thought he had either passed out or gone straight back to sleep as the Doctor went quiet again. His breathing was even as he kept his head pressed against Jack's hand. Jack didn't move as he allowed the heat from his hand help soothe the ailing Time Lord. He hated that he was unable to help his lover as he watched him suffer and any amount of comfort he could provide him, he would. 

"My babies?" the Doctor questioned alerting Jack to the fact that he was still awake. 

"Kui'la is fine. She is confused about why she can't come wake you but she understands that you are not feeling well. She spent the day with Tosh but she is currently asleep because it is late," Jack started. 

"Kui'la's not asleep. She is currently standing at the edge of my mind singing to me," The Doctor complained softly. While it had woken him, he didn't mind listening to her sing the Gallifreyan lullaby that he had sang to her as a baby and still sang occasionally when she asked him to. She was trying her own way to comfort him and he welcomed it after being without her in his mind for a year. Not that she hadn't tried to find him during that year on more than one occasion. Each time, it broke his hearts to push her gently away again to keep her safe from the Master. 

"Do you want me to go tell her to go to sleep?" Jack wondered. The Doctor shook his head no. 

"I don't mind," the Doctor answered. He couldn't help the moan that escaped as his body complained about him being awake. Jack looked for Martha, seeing that she was still asleep on the next bed over. She had taken several short naps throughout the day always making sure that she was awake in time for Imogen's next feeding. Jack had also gotten to snuggle with her again and Martha planned him sit for another cuddle with the next feeding. "How are Grey and Imogen?"

"Grey is currently asleep on the other side of the medi-bay near Imogen," Jack informed him. The Doctor's brow furrowed in concern. 

"Why is Grey in here?" he wondered. 

"Because it is almost midnight and everyone else has gone home for the night. He is just in here to sleep and have his meals as well as cuddles, then he will be going back to Tosh in the morning," Jack reassured the Doctor. "As for Imogen, she is doing as well as can be expected. She has been fed several times and is keeping the food down and her body is processing it correctly. She is still on oxygen and in the heated incubator to help control her body temperature. Her energy levels are in the eighties so she is on medication to help raise them but Martha is positive about her outlook."

"How do you feel about her?" the Doctor asked knowing the turmoil that Jack was feeling even if Jack tried to hide it from him. He had felt the same confusion when he first figured out his was pregnant and hid the fact that he was pregnant from the Master for as long as possible as he tried to figure out how to end the pregnancy. He couldn't do it, though. He came to the conclusion she deserved to live fairly quickly and wanted her to be raised by Jack and her siblings away from the Master. Still, he couldn't hide the pregnancy forever, even if he wanted to, and when the Master found out he celebrated. For the next few weeks, he was careful to avoid his stomach during beatings until he figured out that the Doctor was carrying a girl. Then he had beaten the Doctor until he passed out focusing on his abdomen. Imogen had survived, though, as the Doctor did everything he could to keep the Master from getting a direct hit on his stomach. He protected and loved his daughter, telling her about her true papa and not the man who had sired her. Nothing he told her, though, prepared Jack for him returning from the long year pregnant with another man's child. 

"She is a lovely little girl. She has your nose, ears, and fingers. She also makes a grunting noise constantly when she is content," Jack answered with a smile. It was partly avoiding the question but enough for the Doctor. He let another moan escape as he pressed his head harder against Jack's hand. 

"Do you have a headache, sweethearts?" Jack wondered. 

"Yeah," The Doctor answered with a sigh. Jack shifted away from him and he let his unhappiness be known with an unhappy whimper. 

"It's alright, I am just going to get Martha so that she can medicate you," Jack explained. The Doctor didn't argue or react, showing just how poorly he was feeling. Jack went across the medi-bay and gently woke Martha. He apologized for it but she didn't mind as she immediately made her way over to the Doctor. He still hadn't bothered to open his eyes as he lay limp on the bed. He barely complained as she examined him, then topped up all the medications that he was receiving while adding a muscle relaxer to his IV to help his body rest. Once she was done, Jack laid down with the Doctor stretching out so that he could use his body heat to help the Doctor. The Doctor curled against Jack quickly drifting off to sleep again in his lover's arms. 

"Are you going to be alright if I step out to shower before Imogen needs to be fed again?" Martha asked. 

"We'll be fine," Jack responded. He turned the monitor so that he could see both the Doctor and Imogen's vitals as he lay holding the Doctor. Hoping silently that they both remained stable while Martha was out of the room, he got comfortable. It seemed like he had just started to slip off to sleep when Grey started to fuss. Carefully pulling himself out of his arms, he went to tend to his son.


	65. Chapter 65

Over the next few days, the Doctor did little but sleep. When he was awake, he only stayed that way long enough to ask about his children and maybe have a cup of tea. He then drifted off back to sleep not caring if Jack was in his bed or not. While he appreciated the heat of Jack's body, he was too sore to want to be held the majority of the time. It was on the fourth day that he woke that he finally felt as if he was going to survive this regeneration. While his body was still sore, it was no longer the overwhelming ache that he had been feeling that caused him to just want to hide in the oblivion sleep brought. He lay there breathing evenly as he opened his eyes. Looking across the medi-bay, he saw Jack sitting near the incubator rocking Imogen slowly as he hummed. Imogen was grunting happily as she enjoyed being cuddled by her papa. The Doctor still felt a pang of jealousy that Jack was holding her when he hadn't been able to yet. 

"Can I hold her?" The Doctor asked softly alerting Jack to the fact that he was awake as he tried to push the feeling away. 

"Of course. You're going to have to come over here as her oxygen line, IV, and other monitors won't reach that far," Jack stated. The Doctor's face fell as he stretched his leg trying to judge if he would be able to walk that far yet. It was only a short distance so he should have been able to make it easily, only his body was still healing from the abuse it received and even a few feet seemed like miles. 

"Don't worry, I have an idea," Jack stated seeing the look of defeat on his lover's face. He stood carefully supporting the infant as he turned towards the incubator. Laying her down, he made sure that all of the lines were clear and that she was still stable before turning his attention to the Time Lord. Going over to the Doctor's bed, he released the breaks then had the Doctor hold the IV stand as he pushed the bed to the other side of the medi-bay. The Doctor's hearts broke as he looked at his skinny little girl without the blanket that covered her back. Her skin was red looking and he could count every rib. He apologized silently to her for not being there the last few days as well as not being able to stay pregnant as long as she needed. He tried not to let it push away the happiness he felt at getting to hold her as he turned the blame on the Master. It was the Master's fault his body was too abused to stay pregnant. It was also his fault that he had on purposely hit the Doctor's stomach trying to rid him of their little girl. 

"Doc, are you alright?" Jack questioned as he had tried to warn the Doctor he was going to lift the back of his bed so he was sitting up but failed to get an answer. 

"Yeah, just thinking," the Doctor answered. It wasn't a complete lie as he wasn't fine. Not in the least. He has spent most of the last couple days recovering and he just wanted to spend time with his children. 

"Then I am going to raise the back of your bed now so that you can hold her," Jack explained. The Doctor nodded bracing himself against the back of the bed. He was tense, expecting the movement to hurt but Jack was slow and only raised his bed so that he was no longer flat but laying at an angle. He waited eagerly while Jack then moved to the incubator, carefully lifting his daughter. Jack brought her over to the Doctor laying her on his bare chest. The Doctor smiled as he moved his hands to support the baby as he looked down at her. 

"Daddy loves you, Imogen," he cooed in Gallifreyan as he kissed her on the top of the head. She flexed her hand and then did it again as if she were reaching for something. 

"She likes to hold your finger," Jack explained as he saw the movement. The Doctor moved his hand so she could take his and she wrapped her long fingers around his holding it tightly. 

"Where's Martha?" The Doctor asked noticing she wasn't there. 

"She had to step out for a little while to help Owen with an autopsy on a weevil that came in. Normally we wouldn't bother but there have been several strange weevil deaths and while having fewer weevils around doesn't hurt anything, we still want to know why," Jack explained. The Doctor nodded, not really caring as he examined his daughter. He noted her cooler body temperature as well as a small little mark on her arm. Closer examination showed the discoloration was just a birthmark. He reached out his mind to hers, feeling her trying to connect with him. She wasn't as strong as her sister, but she was still telepathic thanks to her full Gallifreyan genes. He wasn't able to bond with her quite yet so he soothed her mind with his as he sent feelings of love through the link. 

Jack just sat quietly watching him coo over the infant. Jack wasn't able to understand what the Doctor was telling her as he spoke in Gallifreyan but tt was obvious that the Doctor loved her with both his hearts just from the short time he had her in his arms. He kissed her and held her against him just enjoying finally having her in his arms. When the time came to put her back in her own bed, he reluctantly let her go promising that he would hold her again soon. He allowed Jack to take her and get her comfortable. Jack then moved the Doctor's bed so that he was closer to her but unable to just reach out and hold her whenever he wanted to. 

"Now that you're awake do you want a cup of tea?" Jack wondered. 

"I do, I would also like a shirt and to see my children," the Doctor answered. 

"Let's start with the cup of tea, then if you are still feeling awake and up to it, I will get you the shirt and ask Tosh to bring in Grey and Kui'la," Jack responded. The Doctor reluctantly agreed knowing that he didn't have much of a choice. He could have called Kui'la in to see him without Jack's help but he didn't want her to see the abuse his body had suffered. He waited until Jack left the medi-bay before looking down at his bare chest. His chest was still covered in bruises but many of them had now turned yellow at the edges showing they were healing. His cuts were thinner and a few were just scars that stood out on his pale skin. His body still was a mess, though, and he didn't want to explain to Kui'la how he got hurt or lie and tell her he fell. Jack brought him his tea along with a banana and he ate it slowly while sipping his tea. When he finished he hated to admit it, but he needed to go back to sleep. Hoping that he would be able to see his children the next time he woke, he settled back down under the blankets drifting quickly off. It wasn't until he woke later that he had the sudden realization that it was Kui'la's birthday the next day. He wasn't going to sleep through it as he had swore to her that he would be there for her sixth birthday and it was a promise that he intended on keeping. 

"Jack," he called out as he opened his eyes. Jack was once more sitting by his bed and Martha was sitting near him. Jack immediately got to his feet thinking something was wrong by the way the Doctor called out for him. 

"What is it, Doc?" Jack wondered. 

"I don't have a present for Kui'la," The Doctor complained softly. Jack let a sigh of relief out that the Doctor wasn't hurting. 

"Don't worry, I sent Gwen to the store the other day to pick up birthday presents. She is also going to be bringing a cake and ice cream into work tomorrow for Kui'la's birthday. While I spoiled Kui'la getting her a couple of Lego sets, two new coloring books, and some other toys as well as outfits for Sophie you were more sensible with her presents and got her a couple of new books, two new dresses, and a fluffy purple blanket," Jack explained causing the Doctor to breathe a sigh of relief. "If there is anything else you want to get her just let me know and I will send someone to pick it up."

"No, her presents are fine. Thank you, Jack," The Doctor commented in relief. He was relieved that he was able to trust his lover to care for their children properly while he took the time to heal. Soon, though, he was going to be back on his feet and he couldn't wait to be able to help. He groaned considering covering his face with his blanket as Martha stood. Now that he was awake and more cognizant of his surroundings, he wasn't going to get away from a full examination. Deciding he might as well just get it over with, he sat up as she pulled the curtain closed around them.


	66. Chapter 66

Despite still being weak, Martha was pleased with the Doctor's progress. When he first gave birth, she had been worried that he was going to regenerate, whatever that meant. Now he was stable and would soon be able to leave the medi-bay. She even was happy that he argued her insisting that he was strong enough to leave tomorrow for Kui'la's birthday. They both knew that it wasn't true but she appreciated him trying. She agreed that if he continued to show progress and felt up to it, she would allow him to leave the medi-bay for a short time for Kui'la's party. Reluctantly he agreed. Not that he really had a choice as he knew in his hearts that he was too weak to walk far on his own. Not that he wouldn't try if it meant surprising his daughter for her birthday. 

He fell back asleep shortly after his examination, sleeping through to the early morning. He woke up to find Jack once more cuddling with Imogen, only this time he didn't alert Jack to the fact that he was awake as he lay there watching the two of them. Jack was humming softly to her, a tune that the Doctor didn't recognize as he rocked slowly with his eyes closed. Imogen was grunting away softly on his chest, enjoying being with her papa. Even if the Doctor didn't usually keep pictures, it was times like this that he wished he had a camera. Still, he had painted in the past and he could try again to capture this moment for Jack. He would draw Imogen, though, without the wires, oxygen masks, and tubes. He could have laid there watching the two of them for hours, but Grey's crying alerted him to the fact that his son was also in the room. He saw Jack open his eyes starting to sit up so that he could put Imogen back in her bed. 

"I'll take him if you want to keep cuddling with Imogen," The Doctor suggested. Even if he wanted to hold his daughter, he had barely seen his son this week as he recovered. 

"He is going to need a feeding as well as a nappy change," Jack told the Doctor. The Doctor rolled his eyes. 

"I can change a nappy, Jack," The Doctor answered. 

"I don't doubt that you can but I am going to have to lay her down to get his bottle and a fresh nappy or you can hold her for a few minutes," Jack responded. The Doctor nodded happily reaching out his arms for his daughter. Jack handed her carefully to him and he happily cuddled with her while Jack went and got the items for Grey. When he returned he took a seat on the edge of the bed with Grey in his arms. They carefully traded babies so that Jack once more had Imogen allowing the Doctor a cuddle with his son. Jack had to put Imogen down first as she was becoming distressed. Once he laid her down, he left the room briefly to get the Doctor a long-sleeved shirt to wear. He gave it to the Time Lord who couldn't help but smile as he pulled it on. 

"Is she awake?" The Doctor asked reaching out his mind to her. 

"I don't know but she should be up soon," Jack answered. 

"Can I wake her?" the Doctor wondered picturing the happiness on her face as he woke her. Jack hesitated as the Doctor couldn't walk that far and he didn't want to leave the medi-bay without Martha being there. In the end, he gave in to his lover. He disconnected the Doctor's IV before helping him down into a wheelchair. He made sure that Imogen was still stable before he pushed the Doctor out of the medi-bay and into Kui'la's room. Kui'la was sleeping soundly her blankets on the floor as she lay sprawled out on her bed. The Doctor had Jack push him close to the bed and then leaned forward so that he could gently brush her long hair off her forehead. "Kui'la. It's time to wake up baby."

"Daddy?" Kui'la spoked up sleepily sounding confused. She opened her eyes a smile crossing her face as she looked up at him. She sat up flinging herself into his arms. "Daddy, I missed you so much."

"Oh, I missed you too my baby," The Doctor told her as he hugged her close to him. With her in the Doctor's arms, Jack turned the wheelchair to go back to the medi-bay not wanting to be away from the babies any longer than he had to. 

"Papa said you were sick," Kui'la informed him as she leaned back so that she could look at him. 

"I have been sick, but I am feeling better now. I even got permission to come to your birthday party this afternoon," the Doctor answered. She smiled broadly at him. 

"Gwen is making me a chocolate cake," she responded. 

"I hope not. Gwen is excellent at a lot of things, but baking isn't one of them," Jack spoke up. 

"I'm sure she isn't that bad," the Doctor chuckled. 

"Believe me, Doctor, you will know if she made the cake. Let's just hope she takes pity on us and buys it instead," Jack laughed. The Doctor shook his head. He had Kui'la get off his lap so that he could climb back into his bed, then helped her to climb up to sit with him. He felt more alive than he had in the last few days as he had all three of his children in the room with him along with his lover. Jack took Grey in his arms sitting by the Doctor as Kui'la babbled to her daddy telling her everything that he missed the last few days. She was excited about her party and asked the Doctor repeatedly if they could have it early in the day. The Doctor was firm making her wait as even if he didn't want to he needed a nap before the party. Kui'la didn't stay while he slept, choosing to go play in the hub. 

Jack woke him before the party, once more helping him into the wheelchair. Martha came to join them as Owen was going to stay behind and watch the children as he didn't want to go to the party. Jack thanked him as he pushed the Doctor out of the medi-bay to a large room that the TARDIS provided for the party. There was a table lined with presents on one side and another that had snack foods as well as the cake. Even if there were only adults at the party, Kui'la ran around having fun as they played games with her that she would enjoy. She was eager to open her presents and the Doctor had to stop her several times from taking a peek before they were ready. Eventually, she took a seat on the Doctor's lap as she was finally allowed to open them. Along with the presents that Jack bought, she received an abundance of other toys and books from the other members of Torchwood. One of the last presents she opened was the clothing from the Doctor. While one dress was a purple sundress and practical for wearing on warm days, the second dress was a white with a lilac sash across the middle. The bottom part had a lace design fell in layers with a lilac trim. The Doctor looked at Jack in confusion. 

"I thought you said it was practical," The Doctor questioned in confusion. 

"Don't worry, it will be here soon," Jack answered not elaborating as he took the dress to hang where it wouldn't get damaged. The Doctor planned on questioning Jack again later but with the presents open it was now time for cake. He forgot about bugging Jack as they ate, then he helped Kui'la build one of her lego sets before having to go back to bed. He thought of the dress briefly once more as he started to drift off to sleep. Deciding he would remember in the morning, he drifted back to sleep. 

-DW-

It was almost a month later before he saw the dress again. During that time he recovered and got his strength back up as he cared for his children. Imogen was making progress and while she was still underweight she was quickly catching up to her brother. Martha allowed her brief moments out of the medi-bay into other parts of the TARDIS and soon she would be allowed out into the hub. The Doctor was confused when he went into the medi-bay to check on her and her doctor only to find the two of them not there. He connected with the TARDIS and she hummed at him happily as she directed him to a large garden. Making his way to the garden, he stopped as Jack approached him wearing a black suit. 

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked his lover as Jack came up to him. Jack got down on one knee, holding out a ring. 

"I love you Doctor and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Jack questioned. The Doctor grinned broadly. 

"Yes," He told him. Jack smiled back as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on the Doctor's finger. Getting to his feet, he wrapped his arms around his lover pressing his lips to the Doctor's kissing him deeply. They kissed passionately, the two of them forgetting about everything in the universe but each other for a moment. The Doctor was breathless as Jack finally broke the kiss taking his hands as he stared him in the eyes. 

"Let's get married now," Jack stated. 

"Right now?" The Doctor wondered. 

"Why not? Our lives have always been unpredictable and why should the beginning of our marriage be any different. We could take the time to plan a large wedding in front of our family and friends but that's not you Doctor," Jack told him. "Our crazy life together is one of the many reasons I don't want to wait but I've waited over one-hundred years for you to love me, Doctor, and if I had to I would wait for one-hundred more for you to take my last name," Jack told him. 

"Alright, let's get married," The Doctor responded. 

"I was hoping you would say that," Jack told him as he leaned forward opening the door and stepping in.

"Congratulations," a course of voices called out. The Doctor looked around the room to see the members of Torchwood standing in front of chairs facing the center of the garden. He looked around seeing Kui'la standing near the front wearing the white dress she got for her birthday. He found Grey in Tosh's arms, wearing a little-striped brown suit while Imogen was wearing a dress similar to Kui'la's as she slept in Martha's arms. In between the group, a man that he had never seen before standing with his arms in front of him holding a book. 

"You were that confident I would agree?" The Doctor whispered. 

"No, but I hoped you would. Besides if you would have said no, we could have still had the party and gotten married another day," Jack responded quietly. He kissed the Doctor on the cheek.

"Save it for after the vows," Gwen called out and everyone laughed. Blushing the Doctor took Jack's hand as together they started down the aisle.


	67. Chapter 67

That night, the Doctor laid in Jack's arms as their bodies moved as one for the first time since he gave birth both Grey and Imogen. He had tried not to show Jack how nervous he was as he expected their joining to be painful after the year he spent with the Master. Jack was patient with him, though, using his fingers to slowly open the Doctor's body and making the Time Lord whimper his name long before he pushed into his body. Now, he couldn't remember why he was so nervous as he held onto his husband's arms moving his body with his. 

The Doctor couldn't quite believe that he had a family again after all these years with Jack. When he lost his planet, he thought that part of him had died forever. Jack had shown him though that he could be a husband and a father again. And even if his own home planet was gone, he would always have a home aboard the TARDIS with his family. Turning his head, he kissed the man that he loved. Jack kissed him back, running his hand down to the Doctor's groin. The Doctor completely lost all train of thought as he became a whimpering mess at Jack's hands until finally, he fell over the edge with a long low groan. Jack followed him quickly after filling his body before collapsing down behind him, still buried deep in his body. 

"Ready for round two?" Jack panted kissing him softly on the side of the neck. 

"You can't possibly be ready to go again," The Doctor complained softly. Jack thrust his hips slightly and the Doctor moaned in oversensitized pleasure as a shudder went through him. He pulled away from Jack feeling him slip out of his body. "Later."

"Alright," Jack agreed as the Doctor rolled over to face him. Jack reached out taking the Doctor into his arms holding him tight. The Doctor happily cuddled into Jack kissing slowly along his chest. Even if Jack was ready to go again, there was no need to hurry as they had all night to reaffirm their love. In the morning they would go back to being full-time fathers but for now, they didn't have to worry about the children as both Martha and Tosh had stayed the night to watch over them. 

Rolling on to his back, the Captain pulled the Doctor to lay on him. The Doctor sighed half-heartedly as he moved his body to straddle Jack's joining their bodies so once more they became one. The Doctor rode his lover slowly, neither one of them raced to completion as they celebrated their first of many nights together as a married couple. They had a hard year and it had taken them both time to get to where they felt comfortable in each other's arms. Where sex became making love and those three little words flowed freely and the universe narrowed to just the two of them. 

"I love you," the Doctor whispered. 

"I love you, too," Jack responded immediately pulling the Doctor down for a kiss and just for a moment, time seemed to stop.


	68. Chapter 68

Afterward

A lot had changed in Jack's life in the last two years. he had gone from flirting and chasing after Ianto, as well as various other men, women, and plants to warm his bed, to a married father of three children. He now had a place to call home aboard the TARDIS and no longer spent his nights sleeping beneath the hub. His office had also changed. The once blank wall now held a large picture of him with his family in the center of it. To one side he had a picture of him and the Doctor on their wedding day and below it a picture of the three children together. In the picture, Kui'la was smiling happily as she knelt beside her brother and sister as they laid on the bed sleeping. To the other side were individual pictures of each child. All of them awake this time with smiles on their faces as they stared down at him. He loved all the photos but his favorite was the drawing that the Doctor made for him. In it he held Imogen to his chest, snuggling her as the two of them slept. He knew it was from one of the many long nights in the hospital but the Doctor had changed the background so that they were sitting in a rocking chair in a vague background. 

It had taken him longer than he wanted to admit that Imogen had held his heart from the first time that she wrapped her fingers around his. He celebrated with the Doctor as she met her milestones and was finally released from the medi-bay. He also was the first one back in the medi-bay with her, each time she was sick. Being premature she had her own medical issues to deal with and her body had trouble fighting illnesses. Each time she went back to the medi-bay, Jack joined her, sitting for hours as he held her just rocking slowly and comforting his ailing daughter. It was the Doctor, though, who took her to physical therapy with Martha each day. She was behind developmentally from the other children her age and while part of that was contributed to being so tiny at birth, they still worked with her to get her back on track. She had made a lot of progress since beginning the sessions and everyone involved in her care had a lot of hope for her future. 

A small thud followed by Kui'la's laughter from down in the hub pulled him out of his thoughts. He briefly wondered what she was up to with the other Torchwood members when a louder thud sounded. 

"Sorry," Kui'la called out still laughing. Sighing, Jack pushed his chair back to go check on her. Before he got a chance to stand up, though, the Doctor came into the room. He was hunched over and Jack looked over his desk to see Imogen holding onto the Doctor's fingers as she stood in the doorway balancing. 

"Ah ah," Imogen called out happily looking for him. Jack smiled upon hearing it. It was her own name for him as she couldn't yet make the p sound in papa. She screamed it often and everyone knew that she was looking for him when she said it. 

"How did her therapy go?" Jack asked the Doctor. 

"It went well. She is determined to run with Grey and she has been surprising Martha with her progress but she has been calling for you as she wants to show you a new trick she learned," the Doctor told him. 

"Is that so?" Jack wondered. Going around the desk, he knelt down so that he was almost eye level with his daughter. Seeing him, she squealed happily as she bounced her bottom up and down not realizing she had to lift her feet in order to jump. Jack laughed as he watched her try to jump. She then lifted her foot and took a determined step forward followed by another while still holding onto the Doctor's hands. Jack held out his own arms to her, his smile broad as she toddled her way to her papa.


End file.
